Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss me, Kill me
by Masquerade flower
Summary: Chase your everyday average assassin is the best at what she does. But when she does a favor for Hawk, it leads her into joining the Joes. Nothing could possibly go wrong right? (If you can get past the first few chapters I promise that the writing improves, I will work on going back and fixing them when the story is complete)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I Stand Alone

Assassin? Mercenary? Ninja? Samurai warrior? Yeah well those are just a few things that I am. When you're trained to be the best damn killing machine, you need to be good at everything.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I waited in the shadows my target in sight. Sometimes these guys just make it too easy. Normally I would pull my sai's out or get out a sword, but I needed this kill to be fast and simple. So I pulled out my gun and had it ready at my side.

*Do you have the target in site?*

*yeah the man is moving but I have him covered*

*the man's not your target Chase the boy is, now hurry up*

The boy? I don't kill kids. It's a rule I have. Did they really expect me to do this? My fingers loosened and tightened their grip on my gun. I can't he looks too much like-

*make the kill Chase*

*I'm done*

*what do you mean you're done I didn't hear a shot*

*I'm done killing for you*

I pulled out the communicator and crushed it with my boot. I ran.

I'm not worried about them finding me, because that's my job. And sure as hell no one does it better than me.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

I ran to the only person I know can help me General Hawk. He and I met a few years back during one on my jobs, and he said if I ever wanted to join his little club I could. Sneaking into his base wasn't all too hard either I really needed to tell him to get better security.

I went through the vent system till I found his office, and I landed in the chair facing his desk.

"Chase"

"Sup General."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hawk and I agreed that since I'm better working alone I would only be running his more low key missions, and that was fine with me. At least with him I'd be killing people who deserved it. My first mission-or favor- was to find out information about a baroness. Now I'm good at what I do, but this chick was hard to get info about.

I finally was able to track a hit that she was planning to make. She was going to be stealing a warhead, and I figured this would fall under the category of helping Hawk. So I went down to try and 'stop' her.

I had followed her down to a remote location, when all hell broke loose. She was able to stop the army; however some of the Hawks Joe's stopped them. And next thing you know I get a round house kick to the head by some wanna be fighter red head. And I'm out.

Next thing you know I wake up chained to a seat in a helicopter. What the hell did I miss?

"Glad you're awake who do you work for?"

Of course it had to be the red head who asked me this. If you can't tell I have issues with red heads.

"Thanks Red, but I don't work for anyone. I'm more of a lone wolf."

She rolled her eyes; did she really expect to get anything from me?

We finally landed at the base, and I was being man handled-er woman handled- by Red. Unlucky for here Hawk was there.

"General Hawk sir, we weren't able to stop the Baroness, but we did catch one of her soldiers."

Hawk just looked at me and I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Chase "

I took my hands out of the handcuff with eyes and dangled them till they hit the floor.

"Sorry Hawk, but Red here knocked me out"

I could see the wheels turning in Red's head and it was hilarious.

"General does her-"

"Yes scarlet, she's works for me."

I huffed, like I work for anyone. I could feel the stare from the other Joe's and the tow army guys. Except for the mystery ninja. Wonder what his deal is.

"Sorry General I didn't-"

He put his hand up and led us to get debriefed.

All I got was a glare, from Red.

We went through the whole debriefing thing, when army guy number one said that he knew the baroness before she well was the baroness.

Then the room got quiet, was that really necessary? And then army guy continues with I want to be in the Joes. Oh man I like this guy.

"Duke, Ripcord you want to be in the Joe's? You start your training tomorrow. And Chase you will too."

What?

"Hawk, you and I-"

"I know what we agreed on, but you need to be part of this too. Your one of the best at this and well you're going to be part of it. I know you don't need the training, but you need to be treated like the rest of the team."

Oh goody wasn't this going to be fun.

(A/N) ok this is chapter one. Like it, hate it, want me to go crawl in a hole? Let me know. I like reviews so please do. Input is nice (: anyways hope you liked chapter, any questions feel free to ask.

I don't own G.I. Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiss With a Fist

Well I didn't want to get up today. I did not want to train with the army guys, or let alone be a _Joe. _ I got up anyways and got ready to kick some ass.

I put on some dark grey sweatpants from New York that were scrunched up at the knee. Pulled on a blue tank top, and put on some blue low top converse. I figured I'd just put my hair in a ponytail.

When I got down to the first area of training it was what looked like firing guns, with of course Red. She looked me up and down and from her expression on her face it said _those close are NOT regulation. General Hawk is going to hear about this._ Blah blah blah Ms. Goody Too Shoes.

I took the gun and scanned the permitor, this was going to be a piece of cake. She started the clock, and I got to work. I shot the first three guys in lace then 10 seconds. I rolled on the floor and shot out five more guys. I feel like there is still someone there. Dammit where are you?

There you are, I shot him between the eyes and handed Red the gun.

"Tha- that's a new record. You beat me."

I just smirked at her. To be honest she doesn't seem like a bad person, but she just needs to get that stick out of her- well I think that's kind of obvious.

I go to the next station; it looks like it's trying on battle armor, or what looks like a robot. Yeah no I'm more of a work with what you got type of girl. So I tried to be not as rude as I could have been. And I'm sure that Heavy Duty caught my drift.

It was lunch, and then I had my last and final training exercise. I tried to suppress the feeling of rolling my eyes and focused on my burger. I laughed to me self. I had to be the only girl in here eating a burger, and not a salad.

I was about to take a bite when army guy number one and number to decide to sit next to me. Great.

"Hi I'm Duke, and that's Ripcord. It's uh nice to meet you"

"Chase"

"Chase what?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that I look at the guy named Ripcord and chuckle.

"The name is Chase."

He immediately looks down feeling like what I could guess is an idiot.

Duke tries to help the situation, good luck with that dude.

"So how did you get the name?"I didn't expect that. I take a deep breath. I don't like talking about that part of my life. What they did to me, what they made me do. No I'm stronger than this. They couldn't break me then, and they won't now.

"It's what I do. I chase or track people down, and well depending on the job I pretty much end up killing them."

Duke just looked at me, he looked conflicted, but he didn't seem overwhelmed or surprised either.

"Ok, well the Hawk said that you didn't need the training, how skilled are you."

I smiled and he interestingly enough smiled back.

"Hmm let's see. Russian boxing, karate-basically any form of martial arts, archery, swordsmanship, how to be a ninja, trained in the way of the samurai-although I don't think I would kill myself if someone beat me-,Russian ballet, I'm also trained in how to kill a person with your bare hands, and some other stuff it's just basically a lot. Oh and I know a whole bunch of different langue to, but that's not as fun."

Duke look puzzled and Ripcord had his mouth open.

"What so you're telling me you're trained in all of that, and ballet?"

"Yeah ballet-especially Russian teaches structure and discipline."

"Ok ok I get ya. "

I shook my head these guys weren't that bad.

*Chase please report to snake eyes for training*

"That's my cue guys so since you didn't give me a chance to eat my burger one of you can have it. Bye boys"

I could feel them staring at me and that just made me smile more.

I walked over and there was the ninja. I walked onto the mat and I bowed.

The ninja turned his head to the side as if surprised and bowed back.

One of the Joes handed me a pole and a helmet, of course I took the pole, and shoved the helmet back at the guy.

I walked back on to the mat and twirled the pole trying to get a feel for it. I got into a fighting stance and waited for the ninja to make his move.

He approached me and the battle began. This guy was skilled, every move I made he blocked. He seemed shocked that I could block his to.

It was like a dance, and it had been to long since I had a good dancing partner.

He swung the pole aiming for my head, but I blocked it with mine. I tried to kick him in the head, but he blocked that. He made a move and knocked the pole out of my hands and I was let defenseless. That doesn't work with me.

I used my forearm to block the pole, and that was going to bruise in a couple of seconds from the pain it gave me.

I sliced me foot and was able to bend his knee, I kicked it in the sweet spot and he fell to the floor. He lunched me in the gut.

I could hear the crowd cheering and going crazy, but it was more of buzzing background music. Finally someone shouted "enough!" And the Joes dispersed.

Someone walked onto the mat and declared it a tie. Normally I would say no, it's not. The fight isn't over till someone wins. But with this guy Snake Eyes I let it go.

I extended my arm to help Snake Eyes up, and he took it. When he got off the mat he signed to me _good fight, you're very talented. Maybe we can do this again sometime._

I smiled at him.

"Thanks you're not so bad yourself, and that doesn't sound too bad." I smiled at him one last time and walked off.

When it was time for me to go to sleep, I knocked out. I haven't been this tired in forever.

I laid my head on the pillow, and drifted off.

_I was back in that place. The place that made me becomes this, this thing. I was maybe 4 or 5. And I was with my boxing teacher._

'_Bor'ba! Fight girl!' he punched me in the face._

_I could feel the blood running down my tiny chin._

'_I don't want to fight! I just want to play!' and I kicked him in the knee. That only made him angrier._

_He punched me in the gut and I hunched over, he gave me an upper cut to the jaw. I felt myself falling back, but he caught my face._

'_Insolent girl, you will fight if you want to live. This world is full of weakling; if you want to survive you must fight for it.'_

_He pushed my face always and I fell back._

'_And don't even think of crying girl!'_

_I held myself and tried to keep from crying._

I woke up and sat in my bed. My sweat left the sheets wet, I held myself and I tried to keep from crying. I'm going to kill them all.

(A/N) ok people here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it thank you to:

Bandit32 –for your review and putting this as an alert virtual cupcake for you(:

Blackrosewitch1996-thank you for the review! Means a lot glad you liked chapter 1(:

I don't G.I Joe. Thanks for reading and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soldier

After having a dream like that I couldn't go back to sleep even if I tried. So I got up and put on some sweats, graved my iPod and went to the alpha team's workout room. It was around 6 in the morning and I wouldn't expect anyone to be there. But unlucky for me the ninja was there.

I gave him a nod hello and walked over to the treadmill. I put on my ear buds and picked a song. Let's see, no that to get me in the mood for a job, that's when I'm going to torture someone, that's when I'm meditating, that's when I'm boxing. There it is. It was an old but goody Sweet Dreams are made of these by the Eurhythmics.

I climbed onto the machine as the beat started. I set it to the floor was elevated, and I was running not jogging.

_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something. _

I started running; I was taking nice steady breaths. I started shadow boxing and punching the air as I ran. I could see the ninja looking at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed to be watching me, but who the hell can tell from that visor? I shook it off and kept running.

_Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused. _

The whole run I could hear _them_ in my head. Telling me to push myself. That I'm running to slow, and that I need to fight for my survival, that weakling don't deserve to live on this earth.

That's just makes me angrier. Next thing you know I feel the machine starting to slow down, before I get blamed for breaking it I turn it off, and switch to lifting weights.

I feel a hand on my shoulder I tense, and I grave the hand and flip the person over.

I look and Snake Eyes hits the floor with a thud.

"Aw crap! I'm sorry it's reflex"

I rush over to him, and I help him up.

_It's no problem don't worry about it. But are you ok you seem to be on edge._

"No no it's fine, I'm always like that. Don't worry."

He nods, he makes a move to turn around, and get back to what he was doing when he signs to me _where did you learn sign language?_

"Oh I was taught that by one of my language instructors" Dammit, I'm giving part of my past away.

He simply nods and get backs to his training.

I start lifting weights when I hear noises. The rest of the alpha team arrive to exercise and train, including Duke and Ripcord.

Duke walks over to me and starts lifting some weights.

"You're up pretty early"

I shrug my shoulders "Early raiser" he nods and get back to the weights.

I start doing sit ups and I can see Ripcord hitting on Red. I laugh to myself, that guy will hit on anything that breaths and moves.

Hawk walks in and the Joes get all serious and stand tall and straight and salute the general. I just lean on my left hip, and cross my arms. I can see Red gawking at me and I give her an award winning smile.

"At ease. Duke you scored as one of the top people we have ever recruited. Ripcord, if we round your scores with Duke you make the Joes. And Chase"

"Yes Hawk"

"No surprise to you, you made the cut, you three are now part of the Alpha Team."

Oh goody, I'm part of the Joe's.

Hawk walks out and were left alone again. What the heck are we supposed to do now?

I grave a towel and dry the sweat that has formed on my face and grave a water bottle, and start chugging it down. I'm so distracted that I drop the bottle cap. Fudger. I lean down to get and Ripcord comes up behind me.

"Dang girl where did you get that scar from?"

I freeze. No one was ever supposed to see that. I feel Duke come up behind me too, he looks at the scar that starts at the small of my back. I turn completely around.

"I uh got it when I was 10. It's no big deal." They don't seem to buy it; I can see Snake Eyes looking at me. I hate that I can't see the expression that he's giving.

"How big is it?" I would punch Ripcord right now if I didn't know that Red would just rat me out to Hawk.

I sigh and lift up my shirt. The scar runs from the small of my back to an angle where it reaches my left shoulder blade.

I can feel their eyes looking. I heard Red gasp, and I don't have to turn back around to see the pity on their faces. I don't need pity. I turn around and address them.

"It's no big deal. I got it a long time ago, so there is no need to read into it alright?"

I look at their faces and I see Snake Eyes look tense, but his muscles slowly relax.

Everyone starts relaxing when the freakin' alarm goes off. What the hell is going on now?

(A/N) alrighty so here is chapter 3, I hope you liked it.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- thanks for reviewing, and for liking the fight scene. Glad you like the story.

Gracelogan- thanks for reviewing, and yes I would be glad to help you with your story, thanks for wanting my help in the first place! Just PM, and I can definitely help you write it. And yes I saw the trailer a couple of weeks ago, I can't wait! And yesss it looks like more Snake Eyes I'm excited!(:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Knockem' Out

Ok so loud annoying alarms going off, not fun. We looked at each other, alarms are not good so what's going on?

We immediately started running, so I guess the base was under attack, fun. Finally we get to do something exciting.

We split off and start running to the landing pad to see what type of 'visitors' we have in store. I see the baroness land, and next to her a ninja in white. How many freakin' ninjas are there here? Like damn.

The baroness runs off and the ninja does an impressive jump from the flight of stairs. I sprint and cut him off. He turns his head and simply looks at me.

I smile and make a show of waving. "Hi, I'm Chase I don't think we've met."

He pulls his swords out from behind his back and makes a fighting stance. I make a move to pull my swords out, but hell I forgot this is my workout outfit and not my fight badies outfit. So I grave the nearest thing toward me, a stray pole.

He laughs. And I roll my eyes at him, why do people always think that I'm not a challenge? I twirl the pole and position myself into my stance. I smile and gesture him to make a move.

Let the games begin.

Then ninja came at me, he struck his sword to my pole, but I kicked him in the ribs. He wasn't expecting that. My pole and his swords clash. Neither of us budge, I finally get tired of this never ending game and I push him away.

I make a move to jump kick him in the head which distracts him for a while, until he comes back at me angrier than before. He punches me in the gut which causes me to hunch forward; I don't have enough time to react before he punches me across the face.

He moves his sword towards my body, and it slashes my forearm. He pushes me forward, and when I turn around he's gone.

Well I just got my ass handed to me. That doesn't happen very often. I sigh and and grave forearm to look at the damage. It's not bleeding that bad, but I don't think it will scar. I look around and everyone is getting their asses kicked.

Red is getting beat up by the baroness, Snake Eyes is somewhere fighting, and now it looks like the baroness has finished off Red and is running off to go look for something. So guess that's my cue.

I start running, and it looks like Duke and the Baroness are having a lovers spat and now she just kicked him off the landing. What the hell did he do to piss her off that much? I finally get to the top where Duke's at and grave his arm to help pull him up.

"Damn Duke your heavy, what the hell do you eat?"

He just looks at me, I roll my eyes. Guess some people can't take a joke while they are about to plummet to their deaths. It took all my strength but I was finally able to lift him up.

"Thanks Chase."

"No problemo"

I walk down and I see Snake Eyes sitting on a table looking tired.

"Did a certain ninja get beat up?"

He looks up at me, if I had x-ray vision something would tell me that he would be either a) rolling his eyes b) giving me a death glare or c) burning a hole into my head. Imma go with b.

_Very funny Chase._

Before I have a Chance to say something else witty he graves my forearm that got get by the evil white ninja dude.

"Its nothing really don't worry about it"

But of course he doesn't listen. He graves the nearest medic kit and starts fixing up the cut. I don't know what it is about this guy. But in this situation I would have punched whoever was trying to help me out but with Snake Eyes I just watch as he carefully fixes me wound and wraps it up.

When he finishes I hold my arm to my chest. And mumble "thanks"

_Don't mention it. I know what it feels like to not want help._

I just nod and walk off to my room. I take a warm shower and let the hot water sooth my muscles.

It brings me back to my last training secession with _them._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm pinned to the wall with a knife to my throat. I don't have time to think but just do. I crush the man's wrist and head bunt him. I kick him in the gut and punch his face. I take the knife and I stab him in the stomach. I look at the blood on my hands. What did I do?

"You could have done better Chase. "

"I'm sorry but my arm still hurts. "

"I understand that you sprained your arm. What I don't understand is the _weakness_ you are showing behind it. You have been trained to do better than this. "

She walks over to the man on the floor. She picks him up, and hold him buy his shaggy hair. She smiles as she takes the knife and cuts the man's throat.

"To live you must kill without hesitation. Now go, your training is done for today."

I nod and walk away from the training room.

I walk down the cold hallway. I hate this place. I hate everything it stands for. I bump into someone. I look into their eyes and they tremble with fear. They mumble something I don't understand and walk away.

I head silently to my room. I look at my bare walls and the standard bed sheets. I walk over to the calendar. April 15. Happy 14 Birthday Chase.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I get out of the shower and put on some pajamas. I lay on the bed and think of nothing. Someone knocks on my door. I groan and walk to the door.

"Oh it's you."

(A/N) ok so I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but school sucks. Too much homework and what not. But I will try to update when I can. Hope you liked the chapter thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996- I know cliffhanger suck): and well she didn't kick ass, but she did get her ass kicked. But don't worry there will be a rematch! And I tried to make this chapter a little longer. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

HlasGal1231- thanks for the story alert(:

Kita16- thanks for the favorite story(:

I don't own G.I. Joe people! Thanks for reading, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Into the Night

"Oh it's you."

"I could do without the attitude thank you; I just came here to tell you that we are going to Paris in the morning, so get a good night's rest."

"Thanks Red, it's so sweet of you to care about me that way" I gave a sarcastic smile; she rolled her eyes and walked away.

I guess I could have been nicer to Red, I mean she does seem like a decent person. But even the best people can fall. The only people you can trust is yourself right?

Asking questions to myself isn't going to help my sanity anymore, so I think it would be best if I just go to bed.

I climb into my bed and reach to switch off the light. I close my eyes, and hope that I don't get another flashback.

_I hear the knock on my door. That has to be him. My heart is pounding as I tentievly reach to open the door. _

_Tonight is the night that we are going to escape this place. I open my door, and he's standing there like an Angel helping me._

"_Adam" I grave him and pull him into a hug. _

"_Chase, come on we have to go now. I took out six of the guards; I don't know how much time we will have until the next group comes."_

_I give him a quick nod, grave my swords and run behind him. _

_We are running down the hallways of the castle, the prison that has been holding me my entire life. But not just me Adam and Katarina as well. But they haven't had the torture I have. Adam tries to understand, but he can't. And he never will._

_We take out guards every corner we turn. I hear the screams and see the blood stain my swords. But today is the day that I escape hell._

_Adam and I are almost out, but the unthinkable happens._

_Katarina is standing in front of the doors._

"_Hello Chase, Adam. You didn't really think you could escape did you? Why would you? When you could be trained to have all this power. To kill, to feel Perfect."_

"_Perfect? We kill without cause Katarina, we were forced to be this way-"_

"_No Chase I want to be this way! And don't call me Katarina anymore! I am Shadow."_

_She lunged at me. Our swords clashed as she fought me._

"_You leave me no choice!" I cried as I struck her to the ground. I slashed her arm. She looked at the fresh wound the started to ooze blood. _

_I turned and I saw what now had her attention. Adam. _

"_NO!"_

_Adam didn't have enough time to react, I pushed him out of the way. Shadows blade cut my back in I could feel a burning sensation. I fell to the floor. _

_I tried to get up, but all I saw was Shadow walking towards Adam. He quickly got to his feet and tried attacked her. But he was no match. She took her knife and stabbed him in the stomach._

_My eyes widened with terror. I took my gun at my side, and shot Shadow in the arm. She went down. _

_I ran over to Adam and picked up his head._

"_Oh god, Adam." Tears began to streak my face I pulled off my jacket and tried to apply pressure to his stomach, but there was just so much blood._

"_Chase"_

_I looked down and gazed into his green eyes._

"_Adam everything is going to be ok, we are going to get out of here and-"_

"_No Chase, you have to leave me-"_

"_Adam no, I can't leave you, then I'll stay and-"_

"_No Chase, you have to go find him. Promise me you'll find him. He's your-"_

"_Adam I won't-"_

"_Chase" he took my hand and brought it to his lips. He gently kissed my hand, and smiled._

"_Chase, I love you. Now please-"he winced and started breathing more heavily." Go Now"_

"_I love you Adam." I kissed him and ran out the castle doors._

_I turned around and had one last look. I will return._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I got up from the bed, and moved slowly to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the water sooth me.

Why do I keep having these memory flashes? I got out of the shower, and walked over to the closet. Figures Hawk got me a new suit. I graved my suit and brought it over to my bed.

It was a black body suit. That had sleeves that extended to my wrists. I graved my black boots that were under my bed. I carefully slipped them on. I made sure the buckles and straps were in place.

I walked over to my night stand and grave my knuckles gloves and put them on. I graved my gun holster and slipped it on. I placed my two guns on both sides of my hips, and put my sai's right behind them in the same holsters. I graved my iPod and stuck it in my left side of my belt. I took my hair tie and put my hair up in a pony tail. I was walking out the door, when I passed by a mirror.

I looked at myself. I saw a girl, a warrior, fighter, whatever you wanted to call her. She looked about 5'5. Raven hair, pink lips, light brown skin, dark brown eyes. And a sad face. This is the girl I have become. I turned my head away and walked out the door.

I walked through the hallway. The Joes would stop and look at me, even move out of the way. I could only imagine what was going on through their heads. But frankly I don't give a damn.

I made my way to the helicopter pad, and went inside the copter. The Alpha team was already there. I took an empty seat next to Snake Eyes.

"Sup guys; let's get this show on the road." I put on my aviators that I had put in my belt, took put my iPod, and leaned back.

"You heard the girl, le's go!"

And with that the helicopter took off.

I could feel stares on me, but I tried to ignore it. Like that was going to work. I could feel Snake Eyes looking at me as if wanting to say- er sign something to me. But I guess he thought not to. Smart ninja that one.

This was going to be a long ride.

(A/N) ok I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner I have been busy with well life. But here is the next chapter I hope you liked it. I will try and update as soon as possible. I promise(:

Thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996- dang I left you hanging forever didn't I? You most likely want to kill me and I totally understand that. But I will try to update soon, high school is hard enough, but throw in life, and it gets pretty hectic. Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Halsgal1231- for putting this on alert

Kita16-for putting this as a favorite

Twilighter169-for putting this as a favorite

BlueEyedGunSlinger-for putting this as an alert

WiseGirl-AC- for putting this as an alert

NightStalkerblade- for putting this as an alert

Rogue4ever- for putting me as an author alert, you are officaly cool(:

Castie4ever-for putting this as a favorite

Dezprincess88-for putting this as an alert

Shades-Soul- yeah I cant spell for my life, but glad you like the story(: and thanks for the review

YaoiMonster-glad you like chase! Thanks for the review, it means a lot, and thank you for the alert to.

Cutie Lover96- for putting this as an alert and favorite

DahliaCahill- for putting this as an alert and as a favorite

JasmineChyanne- for putting this as an alert

Dang long list, but I am NOT complaining, thanks guys. I Don't Own G.I Joe. Thanks guys review pretty please(:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All the Same to Me

I sat in the helicopter hearing the song that describes how I feel because well it is all the same to me.

_I won't run when the sky turns to flames, and I sure won't budge when the earth does shake._

_When the flood comes up I will dance in the rain, cause its all the same to me. Somebody care, somebody care, somebody care for me. Its all I live for the air I breath, cause its all the same to me._

And that's when I felt a nudge at my shoulder. Can I not get a couple minutes of silence? I turn my head, and I see Snake Eyes signing to me.

_We are going to be there in about five minutes._

I take off my glasses " thanks for the heads up" I sigh and pull out my earphones, I wrap up my ipod and put it back in my belt. I sit back against the seat, and close my eyes.

I slowly breathe in and out, feeling the control of my body as I do this.

I start to picture my surrounding in my head, ripcord passed out on the seat, Duke looking nervous and trying to act macho, snake eyes just sitting perfectly still, Red looking over some papers, and then the feeling of the helicopter slowly starting to desend.

I feel the helicopter touch the ground and I open my eyes, I stretch out my neck unbuckle myself and get out.

"Alright, so we are going to rendezvous with a guy who is going to give us a truck. We are going to meet him at the plaza so lets move out." Red looked confiedent when she said this which just made me smile inside. Oh Red.

We made our way to the plaza in silence, no one said a word not even Ripcord. Which is surprising for him I mean come on, not even a stupid comment? When we got there a white van was waiting for us, we got in and I shut the door behind me.

"So Red, what's the game plan?"

She just glared at me, what the hell did I say?

"Alright, Duke and Ripcord get into the suits. I'll stay here with Breaker and Heavy Duty for right now. Chase you and Snake Eyes your teaming up for this one ok?"

"You got it your heigness"

I turn and am about to say something to Snakes when we see non other than the Baroness driving away. Snake Eyes only has to nod for me to get that we need to run.

We race down the streets trying to catch up to the car, its been a while since I have had to run this fast. And damn it feels good. I see Snakes from the corner of my eye. He looks, well in his element.

Before I have a chance to completely look at him, I have to dodge a car which is about to run me over, good going Chase. I roll my eyes at myself and keep running. Are we ever going to catch up to that damn car? We finally reach a bridge . Option 1 take the long way down and risk losing the car, or option 2 have fun and jump off the bridge and risk killing myself.

Without hesistating a take a leap forward off the bridge and land on the car. I don't even have to check if Snakes made the jump when I am welcomed by a thud. The car starts to swerve and I grip the sides to try and keep from falling off the side.

"Damn drivers, where do people get there liscenes a cracker jack box?"

Snake Eyes just looks at me, I slightly shrug my shoulders when a gun fires.

"now the party's getting started." I sigh and move from side to side so I don't get shot. Because that wasn't the main thing on my to do list today. Or anyday really.

I don't have time to react when I notice Snake Eyes slip off the side of the van. I quickly move over and pull him up.

"Christ how much do you way?" I manage to get him up quickly enough pull him back to the roof.

And that's when they decide to ram into a car, I look up and don't have time to react. Snake eyes picks me up and jumps. All I manage to see is him jumping, using the car as a stool to step on, and him gracefully landing back down. All while still holding me. Holy Crap.

The car lurches forward and his grip on me lets go, I roll to the front of the car, I grip onto the hood and hold onto it for dear life. I see the Baroness smile, while she points her gun at me.

This cant be it can it? My whole training, fighting, getting shot at, killing, and this is how it ends? No it cant end like this I have to hold on for him. I just found him, and I wont loose him.

I'm about to reach for the gun strapped to my hip, but I see a sword crash through the window. I see Snakes punching out white ninja dude, and the baroness trying to shoot at him.

That's when I get my cue to let go, I look at Snake Eyes, and I see him look at me for a second, and I let go of the car.

I had positioned myself well enough that when I let go, I wouldn't get run over by the car, but just roll.

And hot mustard did it hurt. I could feel the cuts forming on my face, but I didn't really think about it. I finally stopped rolling and I looked up to see Snake Eyes, holding onto the bottom of the car, with a train headed toward it.

I get up and start running, the only thought running through my mind is I can't loose him.

"Snake Eyes!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I see him glance at me, and then the train. He lets go of the bottom of the car and rolls out. I keeping running toward him when the train explodes.

He graves me and pulls me into him to shroud me from the explosion, we crouch down as the heat of the explosion dances around us. When the heat dies down I look up at him, and look at his visor. I wish he didn't have it on right now.

No snap out of it Chase. My wall comes back and I punch him in the arm.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

_Like save your life?_ He signs.

"Yeah especially that."

He just looks at me.

Red, and the rest of the team run towards us. Snake Eyes gets up and is hugged by Red examining to see if he is alright. When I get a "Damn girl that was awesome" by Ripcord.

I turn and I see Breaker examing the body of one of the Baronesses agents. And just hear him sceaming "NO!NO! NO!"

What?

"Did you not get the information?"

"No I did, that was just for the camera." Of course there was a camera all the good baddies do.

We decide to split up again, Duke and Ripcord going after the Baroness, while Red and her partners go after the Eiffel Tower to keep it in tact. Snake Eyes hops onto the back of a motorcycle and motions for me to get on. I jog over to him and straddle the bike. And we race off.

The bike lurches forward, and instinctively I grave hold of Snakes. I feel him tense for a second, and slowly relax. Why does this guy get so on edge with just the slightest human contact? Well duh, same reason you do.

We keep riding off toward the tower when the unthinkable happenes. The Tower starts to collapse.

"Oh my God" is all that I can manage to say as the tower starts to lean. I can see Snakes Eyes grip getting tighter over the throttle.

All I can do is watch in horror as the Eiffel Tower goes down.

(A/N) ok so I know I haven't updated in about a month, but my grades have been starting to slip, so my priority has been to study study study. So I'm truly sorry. But I tried to make this chapter nice and long. I WILL update tomorrow. So please review. Thanks for reading guys.

G.I Joe. I Don't own it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Confrontation

Watching a historical landmark isn't easy for anyone, but just watching go down was just was really hard for me. I tightened my grip on Snake Eyes and buried my head in his shoulder, I didn't want to see the final results of the nanomites.

Snake Eyes kept movering through the city, with the tower now gone we would most likely meet back with the rest of the team. As we rode through the city I couldn't help but think that I get to see what most normal people only dream of seeing. Normal people. The last time I was normal I was 5.

I found myself sqeezing my eyes shut. I don't want to go back to _that_ memory.

I open my eyes and see that we are in an alley, wait why exactly are we in an alley?

Snake Eyes shuts off the bike, and we both get off. I give him an odd look and am about to walk out of the alley way when he pulls me by the arm leading me back.

"What the hell?"

He points the scene in front of us. The team is being arrested. Well that was unexpected, and- oh crap Ripcord just took a beating to the head.

I turn to Snake Eyes to his take on it but he is typing in a message into a pad on his arm. He looks up at me, and motions for me to run.

So I give a hefty sigh and say "fine."

And we start running I really don't think about where exactly we are running to till about 15 minutes into the run. So I speed up in front of him and stop.

_Why did you stop?_

"Well, my ninja friend where exactly are we running to?"

He stops for a moment to think. Well i just out smarted the ninja. I should feel very proud of myself. I roll my eyes.

_We just need to get back to base._

"Lucky for you my friend, I know a guy. And he happens to be close by."

_Alright, but why do you always roll your eyes?_

And that's when I felt my eyes get wide, the nerve in this guy.

"that is none of your concern"

Before I gave him a chance to sign something back I started running to my ride out of here. Raymond.

When we finally get to his complex, I don't bother hitting the buzzer for him to let us in. lucky for me-us someone walks out of the building and is that scared of our appearance she just holds the door open. So I smile sweetly say thank you, and lead the way inside.

We have to walk up at least six flight of stairs when we finally get close to his door. When we finally reach it I smile to myself.

I get a tap on the shoulder, accompanied by a _should we knock?_

A just give him a smile, and kick the door down. "Honey! I'm home!"

Its then that I see Raymond come out of the kitchen area holding a baseball bat.

"Really Ray? "

"S-s-sorry, b-b-but you k-k-now h-how I a-am."

I give a warm genuine smile to him and walk over and give him a big hug.

"_mon chéri_, _vous me manquez" _

He pulled me away and said " I missed you too Chase."

I smiled at him, "So Ray this is my new ninja friend his name is Snake Eyes- he doesn't talk."

"i-i-it's n-n-nice t-to m-m-meet you" Snake Eyes just gives a strict nod, and turns his head to me.

I point to my eyes and I roll them. I can see a slight movement of his chest. Did he just laugh?

"Alright Ray, my bestest friend. My Allie, my trusted advisoary-"

"W-what do y-you w-want?"

"I would like to um, if its possible. Borrow one of your jets."

He just looked at me for a long time, and he walked away. Dammit Ray.

And that when he tossed me the keys. I gave him one last tight hug. "thanks Ray I owe you"

He just nodded "g-go"

I gave him one last smile and walked out. I was walking down the stairs when we reached the 3rd floor and Snake Eyes stopped me.

"what?"

_Ray doesn't seem like the type of person you hang out with_

I scoffed at him " for your information Ray is a VERY good friend. But your right, and I met him a few years back on one of my jobs. He was one of the few that I saved and didn't kill. So if we could just leave it at that, then we need to be on our way. We have an alpha team that we need to bail out of jail."

And with that we made our way to the jet, Snake Eyes decided to take the wheel on this one. It has been a while since I flew a jet and I wasn't really excited to fly one again. So I sat in the back passenger seat, and tried not to puke.

When we finally got to the base, it took a whole lot of convincing on my part for them not to shoot us down. But Hawk finally got on the line and let us land.

And next thing you know I'm on another freakin' plane back on my way to Paris. This is way to much flying for me in one day.

I close my eyes and try oh so very hard not to get sick right in the middle of the plane. I can see the ninja looking at me, but I'm to sick to really say anything to him.

When we finally land, and it feels like forever, but we get out and make our way to where they are holding the rest of the Joes.

We walk into dark corridor where we finally see them in a lifesize cage. Oh that would not go well with me. Snake Eyes and I decide to stay silent in the backround while Hawk tell them that they are free to go if they never come back ever. Poor Breaker, he must be hating this the most, considering he is the one freaking out the most.

And that's when Ripcord removes the ice from his head and says "what about Duke?"

Duke, I had forgotten that he wasn't here. I just thought he was off in the corner somewhere. What is the general going to say about Duke?

And that's when I'm surprised that Hawk says nothing. Whatever happened to the whole army slogan 'never leave a man behind'?

We make our way outside and I take my "place" next to Snake Eyes. Why do I feel like this is where I am always going to be?

Ripcord decided to ask one final time "what about Duke?"

That's when the General finally says " I said you where ordered back to base, but I didn't say when or what route to take." See now that's the hawk I like.

I look at Red and the smile she has on her face when she replies "maybe a notheren one."

I give a slight smile, not only at what just happened but at the fact that someone better give me a freakin' warm jacket. I am NOT freezing my ass off.

(A/N) alright so here is your next chapter! Just liked I promised I WILL be updating again today just be a little patient with me. Any who I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewith1996: glad to be back! And see I didn't leave you hanging that long this time(:

YaoiMonster: glad your happy that the story is up and rolling again(:

G.I. JOE I DON'T OWN ITTT


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

One of Those Days

Being in a submarine really isn't my thing; I mean closed confined spaces are definitely not my forte. But I also can't afford to look weak so I do my best to keep a brave face going. I watch as Breaker tries telling us that finding their base would be like finding a "needle in a coal mine"

But it just gets funnier to me when Ripcord tries to correct him by saying "haystack"

But our good old breaker just says "haystack in a coal mine."

I can't help but let out a big laugh, and have everybody turn to look at me. I just shrug my shoulders and keep the big grin on my face.

Its time for us to get out of the submarine now, but I don't know if I'm grateful or not considering I have to get on yet another type of plane. Flying up to the surface of the water is not fun.

When we finally make our way out, I am freezing my ass off- even with the nice white fluffy jacket they gave me. The cold snowy air just makes my shiver and silently curses over and over again. Oh I feel sorry for whoever I get my hands on first.

We get into the jet bikes or whatever Heavy Duty called them and race off towards the entrance if the cave. We kill two of the guards and hop out of the bikes.

The ground starts to shake and Ripcord yells "they're launching the missiles!"

I see Snake Eyes run off for a jet ski thingy and shoot out one of the missiles. Wow what can't this ninja do?

But unlucky for us there are still missiles on their way to their targets.

"What about the other two?"

Breaker looks at me "Somebody has to fly and shoot those them down."

Ripcord pulls off his goggles and says "well I guess that's me."

Oh no I feel a lovey dovy moment coming on between Red and Ripcord so I give him a good luck and walk towards the cave with Snake Eyes and Breaker following my lead.

When Red and Ripcord are done with their moment we move out to save Duke.

We head down into what looks like the entrance to the control room, but of course there is a pressure pad.

"How are we going to get across?"

"Relax Red I got this covered."

"Don't tell me to relax, and stop calling me Red!"

"Why should I stop calling you Red? Am I color blind that, that isn't your hair color?"

"You know what I am tired of you-"

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT!" Red and I both turn to Breaker who looks kind of scared and points at Snake Eyes who is almost to the control pad.

Well then. I give Red a look and turn away from her. She groans and turns her attention towards Snake Eyes.

"Alright Snake Eyes, I am going to give you the code to-"

And with that Snake Eyes sticks his blade into the pad and the door opens.

"Or you know you could just do that"

I chuckle, who says this guy doesn't have a sense of humor?

We make our way to the door and head into a control room. I feel like hacking some people up, so I pull out the blades from my back that I picked up when we made our way to get the Hawk, and I went in for the kill.

Someone came at me from behind, but I spun on my heel and cut him in his torso, and he went down. I turned around and was welcomed by another guard trying to shoot me, but I kicked him in the stomach and cut him straight across the front of his body.

I made my way to the left, but Snake Eyes and Red had taken out the remaining guys. I can't have any fun can I?

Red, and Breaker made their way to the control table, I made my way next to her and watched what she was doing.

They got Ripcord on the line, and were trying to help him find the missiles.

Red turned to Snake Eyes and I and was directed us towards the canon control room. Snakes gave Red a salute, which made me put effort into not rolling my eyes.

I gave her a "you got it dude" and we made our way out.

Snake Eyes and I were jogging through the corridors taking out stray guards as we went. We made our way to a fork in the corridors.

"I'll go left you go right."

He just nodded and signed _be careful_

"Yeah you too."

He turned and ran in the other direction, and I made my way down my corridor. A guard came at me from the right but I managed to kick him in the head, and cut his throat.

I kept running straight ahead when something or someone got in my way.

"So we meet again"

"Hey it's you, it's good to see you again white ninja dude"

He gave me a death glare "white ninja dude?"

"Well I don't know your name, so why not?" I got my swords ready, and I twirled them around making sure I was ready for him.

"So hey how about a rematch? I mean last time you only caught me with a pole. So it's only fair right?"

He gave me an answer by lunging at me. I side swept to the left and hit him in the back with the end of my sword.

He turned around and stared at me.

"Been practicing?"

"Nope you just caught me off guard last time, and trust me that won't happen again."

I made a move with my blade and almost slashed his arm, but he blocked my swing with his blade.

We had a little dance with our blades the way we moved. He would swing at me but I would block, and he would do the same to mine.

But then he got the advantage we he kicked on my upper thigh.

He then kicked me in the gut, and hit me across the face. I fell, and I remember the last time I was in this position. But this time is going to end differently I'm not a helpless little girl any more. I sweep my leg under his feet and he falls to the floor. I bring my blade over him, and am about to strike him down, when I realize he's not mine to kill. Something tells me that this kill belongs to someone else.

So I lean down over his ear and whisper "don't ever underestimate me again."

I get up from my crouch and start running to canon control when I get there Snake Eyes is taking out the guards.

I guess he doesn't notice when I walk in because he takes his blade and is about to slash me, but he pauses and puts his blade down.

I let go of the breath I was holding in and give him, a 'don't ever do that again look.'

But I am kicked in the back before I can say anything. I hit the floor with a thud. What the hell hit me?

Snake Eyes is making a move to crouch down next to me, but is stopped by a blade.

"Hello Brother"

Snake Eyes gets out his blades, and is getting in a stance to fight his so called brother. Well then now I'm glad I didn't kill the guy.

I get up and make my way to the panel while Snake Eyes and white ninja dude have it out.

Ok, so what the hell do all these buttons mean?

And that's when to lackeys come in and try to bring the machine back on line.

"Hey boys whatcha doing?"

"Where are trying to put the machine back on-"

And that's when I stab him in the stomach.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that did you hear him?"

The other guy just shakes his head no.

"Oh well"

I take my gun out, and I shoot him. Ok so back to the buttons. Alright here goes to guessing.

I keep hitting random buttons till I get a 'Shut down initiated'. Well holy crap I did it.

The glass breaks to my right and I see Snake Eyes and white ninja dude go down. I know better than to interrupt a fight that isn't mine. So I can only watch as the battle it out.

Snake Eyes took a vow of silence? Well that explains a lot.

Great more guards are coming in; I take out both of my guns and just start shooting them down like flies. I want to tell Snake Eyes to hurry it up, but I know in my gut that this isn't easy for him. Otherwise he would have killed this guy a long time ago. I kill the last guard and look back down at Snake Eyes.

He just killed the other ninja.

I silently gasp, and watch as the body hits the cold icy water.

I leap down from where I was to land next to a crouched Snake Eyes.

I hold his face in between my hands, and look at him.

"You did what you needed to do. I'm sorry that you had to do that. I truly am."

He graves onto my right hand still holding onto his face and he presses it against him. The sirens go off, and we know we need to move.

I help pick him up and we make our way out of there.

We start running through the water filled halls, shooting out guards that still want to kill us. You think that since this place is sinking their first instinct would be to get the hell out but no.

We finally reach Red and Breaker and we run over to them. We jump into the elevator, and we make our way out-er up.

When we get to the outside world again, I am freezing my ass off even more than I was before!

"Holy Fudgeer! It's cold!" I started jumping up and down to warm up my body, but it doesn't work to well.

We make our way back into the pod that we came in and start to get warmed up.

And with that we make our way back to base.

When we finally get there the first thing I want to do is go and take a nice long hot shower, but no Hawk wants to have a word with us.

So I make my way down to base. And when I get there I am greeted and welcomed by the rest of my team even Red.

"Alpha Team, Job well done. We have successfully taken down M.A.R.S, and in turn saved the day. Now I want you guys to get a good night's rest. You start training again in the morning till your next mission. Dismissed."

And with that we walk off our separate ways into our separate rooms.

I get into my room, and I take a nice long hot shower. Man does the heat feel good after freezing out in the cold.

I get out of the shower, and change into some casual clothes that Hawk must have sent over from my apartment.

Instead of getting annoyed I find my perfect being lazy outfit. I put on o nice pair of comfortable skinny jeans, black low top converse, and a U2 concert t-shirt.

After I get dressed and let my hair air dry into its natural waves, my stomach growls and I head down to the cafeteria.

I grave a big slice of pizza, a salad, and bottle of water and am about to head over to a table to go eat, when I hear my name.

"Chase girl where do you think you're going! Come on and sit with the rest of your team!"

I smile at Ripcord and walk over to dinner with the rest of _my_ team. I feel a strange peace.

But what scares me the most is that whenever I've had a peace like this in my life; it's always replaced by something horrific.

(A/N) ok so really long chapter I know. But now that we are done with the movie portion, we can get on to the even better stuff. Chase, and her life, and a mission that will cause her to reflect not only on her past, but the future of her and her well. You're going to have to wait to find out. I will try and see if I can update again today, but if not PLEASE have patience with me and know that if I take forever updating I haven't forgotten the story but life got in the way.

Thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996- ahah, I still am sorry about that, but I will try really hard to see if I can update again today to make it up to you (: and as for storm shadow, well I had a little fight scene in there but I felt like he really wasn't hers to fight. But chase does have a few villains of her own from her past that should be reappearing real soon! So just hold on for some kicking ass, and getting her ass kicked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monster

I rolled around in my bed feeling the softness of the sheets. It's been two weeks since the mission, and laugh has been pretty good. Red and I still continuously fight, Duke and I have been practicing on his sparring since he well sucks, Ripcord and I have lunch every once in a while and I try not to punch him the face, and Snake Eyes and I have well, bonded wouldn't be the right word. But we have run into each other in the hallway. I kind of feel like he has been avoiding me, I just have no idea why. But I won't put myself into a relationship again; it hurt too much the last time.

It was also the first night I didn't have a nightmare, flashback, or wake up crying. So over all it was a great night's sleep. But it scares me because that's been my life for as long as I can remember. I try to think of _him_, it's been a while since I contacted him, but he promised me he would keep a low profile. And I've been very careful with not being traced when I do.

But right now I need to push_ him_ and those thoughts out of my head, and change into a pair of black yoga Capri pants. Put on a white sports bra, and a grey tank top. I slip on some black low top converse, and slip on my knuckle less gloves. I stick my hair into a side braid, grave my iPod, and walk out the door.

I walk into the hallway and look around for a quite training area. What I need right now is some time to box.

So I head of to the boxing facility. I look around and I have the place to myself. Boo-yeah!

I take out my iPod, and find a doc to put it in. I let the first song that plays which is Ghost Town by the Shiny Toy Guns.

I blast up the music and start punching at the bag.

_All the boys yelling out louder, all the girls screaming out louder. We don't want to; we don't have to live like this living in ghost town. Hold me back you know we're never gonna back down._

I feel the force of my swing as hit the bag over and over again and again. The pressure feels good.

I swing my leg at the back and see it swing all the way back, and I punch it.

_We dead in this ghost town, so let go, let go of me. You know we're dead in this ghost town, let go, let go, of me_

I punch the bag with a cross hook, left jab, right jab, upper cut, and just keep repeating.

_It's nearly over the last train is here, if only to say goodbye._

I can feel them pushing at me again, I can't escape them. They will always be there in the back of my mind controlling me. Altering my judgment.

The song ends and I feel someone else in the room.

I don't bother turning around, I know who it is.

"So how long have you been standing there? Enjoying the show Snakes?"

I turn around and he signs _you have a lot of anger in you_

I want to say no shit Sherlock but I go with the politer side and say "no really I didn't notice"

_Why do you do that? Use sarcasm and attitude to escape for the issues?_

That stuns me; I really wasn't expecting him to say that. So I stop and I genuinely think about the answer to that question.

"I've had a hard life, I don't want pity, and something tells me you haven't had the easiest life either. And I don't want to tell you or anyone about my past because it's my problem."

_Keep something bottled up like that isn't going to help anyone_

"It will trust me; it might even save some lives. But I keep my life secret just like they way you keep your face a secret. "

His arm twitches as if he is going to say something but instead stops himself. And starts again.

_Would you like a sparring partner?_

I smile "sure why not? But I'm not going easy on you. And you better not go easy on me just because I am a girl."

_I wouldn't dream of it_

We step into the boxing ring and go into a fighting stance.

I motion for him to come at me, and he swings forward with a punch. I block his punch and I hit him in the gut.

He lurches forward, and I chuckle.

"Ah did I hit you to hard?"

He comes at me with a kick to the head but I block it with my forearm.

"Either your only good with swords, you're just sloppy or you're holding back"

I punch him across the face and he goes down. I stand over him and laugh. He graves my leg and pulls me down. I hit the floor and loose my breath in the process.

He wrestles and gets on top of my and pins me to the floor.

"Very funny"

I position my legs so we twist, I turn my body so we switch and I pin him to the floor. He turns his head to the side, which only makes me laugh.

I fall back with laughter and lay down next to him.

I turn my head to look at him, and he signs _what's so funny?_

"You, you just crack me up." I continue laughing and he gives up and lies next to me.

And that's when the door opens and Ripcord and Duke walk inside.

"Oops were we interrupting something?" Ripcord says while trying not to laugh to hard, but ends up not doing too well.

"No you're not, but if you want to be able to have ability to speak or reproduce again, then I suggest you shut it."

"Oooh Sassy this one"

I get up and make a move to punch him, when he says "sorry sorry, I was only kidding girl"

I punch him lightly in the arm.

"You wound me girl"

I shake my head and walk over to my iPod which was now playing some Maroon 5. Yeah I know Assassin and I have Maroon 5 on my iPod.

Snake Eyes walks up to Duke and Ripcord and tries signing something to them, but of course they don't understand.

I walk over and chuckle "They are never going to understand a word you sign to them."

_I know but its fun to see them try and figure it out._

I laugh and instead of letting my fellow team members in on the joke I sign to Snake Eyes _see and people say you don't have a sense of humor._

His chest compresses and I can tell he's laughing. I feel accomplished saying that I have the ability to make him laugh.

And that's when we get a frantic General Hawk on the intercom "ALPHA TEAM REPORT TO THE CONTROL ROOM NOW"

"I wonder what's that's about"

I look at Duke "I don't know but let's go see who put the stick up his-"

I looked at Snake Eyes who gently shoved me "What I was going to say "

He turns his head to the side; I sigh and say "fine" and we start walking to the control room.

When we walk in General Hawk looks at me then looks down at the floor what the hell?

"Alright Joes we have a transmission coming in, and its intended for Chase. But seeing as she's part of the Alpha team I want you all here to be present. Breaker let her through"

I look up at the monitor and I swear that I am about to collapse on the floor it can't be her.

My heart is racing at a thousand miles per minute, and I can feel the stares of my teammates between me and the woman on the screen. And she hasn't aged a bit.

"Thank you General for being so kind to patch me through. It's been a long time hasn't it Chase? "

I don't know how to respond, but I know I can't show surprise or weakness so I just say "To long"

"Well my dear old friend, I have just called to say hello, but I have a little message to tell you. Or rather how you."

She started walking around what looked like a dungeon, or rather torture room.

"You did a good job of hiding him you know, I never would have known of his existence, if it wasn't for a little slip of the tongue. But you see your dear old Adam let it slip out before he- well you know. And then I have just spent all this time looking for him."

I have no choice but to keep looking at the screen, she couldn't be talking about _him_ could she? I don't want to turn around to face my team; I just have to keep looking forward.

"Well, I do have to commend you; you have been hiding him your whole life. But I'm afraid your just not that good." She smiles and the camera turns to a boy tied to a chair.

He has shaggy black hair, brown eyes, slightly muscular, and looks about 18. He has cuts on his arms, and is blood trailing down his chin, and coming down from his forehead.

I want to break down and cry, I want to scream, and punch something. I want to hold him, and tell him that no one is going to hurt him anymore, and that I'm sorry I put him through this.

"Jason" is the only words that escape my lips.

"Yes Chase, it's your brother." She walks over to him and lifts up his head by his hair. "Say hello to your sister Jason, I'm sure you're dying to say hello."

I look at him, he looks so scared beaten, "Aly, Aly I'm sorry-"

He's cut off by a punch to the gut. I wince and feel the tears threatening to escape my eyes.

The woman walks off to a different area in the room blocking my view of my brother.

"I will find you Shadow-"

"I'm counting on it Chase or should I call you Aly? It's time we finish what we started oh so long ago, and don't see me as a monster Chase, because you're a monster too exactly like me. I'll be waiting for you."

And with that the screen goes black.

I fall to my knees in defeat. I want to scream but the sound won't come out. The tears just roll silently down my face. I feel my team starting to get closer to me to comfort me. But they won't help.

I feel Snake Eyes put a grip on my shoulder and give it a squeeze. And that's when I know I have to go find him.

I get up and start walking to the door. But it shuts before I can get out.

I turn around "what the hell do you think you're doing hawk! Let me out!"

"Chase you need to calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Shadow- Katarina she has my brother, my baby brother! I have kept him a secret my whole life, so this would never happen, I have to save him let me go!"

"Chase please calm down, Snake Eyes take her somewhere quiet where she can compose herself. Chase we are a team now, and we WILL help you find your brother."

I want to hurt General Hawk, I want to kill him. But I know he is just trying to help me. Snake Eyes graves my shoulders and leads my out of the room.

We walk down the corridors and halls until we reach, what looks like a dojo. We go inside and I sit down on the floor.

Snake Eyes leaves and comes back with a water bottle and a blanket.

I take them both, and cover myself with the blanket.

"I suppose you have a whole bunch of questions"

_Yes, but only answer them if you're ready to._

"I'll never be ready, but its time I told someone the truth."

(A/N) yes ok so I am leaving you on a cliffhanger. And yes I have no idea when I will be able to update again. But I will update again, I promise. And whenever I don't update trust me this story is always in the back of my mind. So gasp we learn Chase's real name! ahah anyways I hope you liked it, yeah I know it was a bit dramatic, but from here on out Chase is coming for blood!

Thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996: oh yeah she kinda beat storm shadow; it's a bit iffy for me. But as for Snake Eyes and Chase romance there may be a spark between them, but they both have enough pride for either one of them to budge. And I am glad to know that I have made it up to you Yay! Honestly if I could update this story all day I would, but sadly I do have other things that I need to do. I hate high school, junior year is a biatch.

I don't own G.I Joe people!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fix You

I looked at Snake Eyes, my eyes started to water and I haven't even started speaking yet. My weakness.

I looked down at the water bottle in my hands and I started fidgeting around with it.

"it all started when I was 5, back the I was just little Alyson Carter, Aly for short. I was coming home from a carnival with my parents and my baby brother. My parents weren't anything special my mom was a middle school English teacher, and my dad was a chef at the local restaurant. My brother was only a couple months old. "

I turned my head away. I took a deep breath and I kept going " we were walking down the street my dad had parked in a alley way, my mom had told him not to, but he said nothing bad was going to happen. My mom was holding my brother-Jason in her arms he was sleeping. And that's when they came out of the darkness. There were two big Russian men , and a Russian woman with fiery red hair. My dad pushed me and my mom behind him. My mother, she knew what was going to happen."

I paused I brushed a tear from my cheek and kept speaking the words that I haven't spoken in so very long.

"my mom handed me my brother and told me to run. I held my brother and ran, I could hear the gun shots from a distance. Grantit I was only 5. I ran to the only place I knew. There was this 40 some year old lady that would take care of me and my brother, so I went there. I pounded on the door with my little fist. She finally opened the door and I begged her to take my brother. She finally agreed. I started running back to where my parents where, she asked where I was going and I told her to be with my parents."

My breathing was getting ragged now, and I didn't know if I could go on. But Snake Eyes took his gloved and wiped away my tears.

_You don't have to continue if you don't want to_

"I have to"

I looked at him and went on with my story.

"when I got back I saw my parents lying on the floor motionless with a dark red surrounding them. The women with the red hair came up to me and said 'smart girl, now its time for you to come home.'

And I followed her to my new home if you could call it that. They trained my day in and day out. I was never a normal child always learning a new way to kill, or a new way to defend myself. I never had any real friends just older people who where my sparring partners. I was about 8 when I had my first real friend, who was also my first 'ninja' instructor. He taught me everything I knew.

He was one of the kindest people I have ever met, but when Anya, the women with the red hair decided that I was done training with him. She killed him in front of me.

I remember running to him, and him telling me that the darkness that surround you cannot hurt you, it is the darkness in your own heart that you should fear. And those were his last words to me before he died.

After that Anya decided that I should have heartless instructors. I was only a weapon after all. I had language instructors, trainers, and regular education teachers.

But when I 10, I was joined by two other people Adam Burke, and Katarina Pierce.

Adam was to kind and caring to be there, and Katarina was to thirsty for blood. She was a liability that I would have to clean up her messes.

They were the same age as me. And they slowly became my first friends.

We started doing everything together training, learning, eating, we were becoming an unconvential family given the circumstances. And when I turned 16 Adam told me he loved me as more than a friend. "

I started laughing and crying and Snake Eyes put a hand over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry he was just such an idiot"

_Was?_

"A couple of months after my birthday, Adam and I planned to escape. And we almost made it. But we didn't expect Katarina to be the one to stop us from going. She stood in front of the doorway and told us that we should stay and become perfect, but I didn't want that and neither did Adam.

So we fought. I was always stronger and better than Katarina, but after everything we had been through together I couldn't kill her. But she went after Adam. He was to soft to hurt her, so she took him down. I tried to protect him, which is how I got the big slash on my back. But I was to late Katarina stabbed him in the stomach and said that she wanted to be called shadow from then on. I shot her in the arm and she passed out.

I held Adam in my arms, and he told me to go and find my brother, and to leave him. I-I didn't want to but he told me he loved me and to go.

So I left."

I felt fresh tears escaping my eyes, and a new pain in my chest. Just the thought of leaving Adam there in that hell. I shook my head.

_You did what you had to do. _

I looked up at him, did I really? Or was I just being selfish?

"So I left I didn't know where to start, so I took jobs from different employers trying to get enough money to go back home, and find my brother.

It took me 4 years but I found him. I was 20, and Jason was just turning 15. When I saw him, I took him into my arms and I hugged him so tight I thought I would never let him go.

Of course he thought I was some psycho, that dork. But it took some long explaining but I convinced him I was his sister. I told him who I was and what I did, and what happened to our parents. He took it kind of well, but something tell me that old lady told him before I did.

I told him that I would never let anything bad ever happen to him. That's why I have to go and find him. Its what I was created to do. Find people an chase them down.

I'll be damned if I don't find him Snake Eyes. He's the only thing I have left. I cant lose him, I just cant lose him."

I cant take it anymore and I just start crying, I don't think Snake Eyes really knows what to do at this point but he comes up and hugs me. I pull myself closer to him, and hide my face in his chest. I let it all out. Everything bad that I have ever had happen to me in my life was being let out.

And I'm grateful that Snake Eyes was there to just listen.

He pulled away from me and signed _we will find him Chase I promise you._

I look up at him. "I know we will. "

(A/N) so holy crackers four updates in one day this has to be a record. But for real guys this is the last one for today. I hope you liked it. I know dramatic . but I will try and update as soon as I can, hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harder to Breathe

Snake Eyes and I both turn our heads to the door when it opens.

The rest of the Alpha teams walking in, they avert their eyes from me, because they have know idea what to say to me.

Red just looks at me and open and closes her mouth , as if what she wants to say isn't good enough.

I get up and walk up to Red, and I look at her.

"You, don't have to say you're sorry because its not your fault, and you don't have to comfort me because I'm strong enough to handle what happened. But I just need you to-"

I get cut off because she hugs me, I'm not good with people hugging me so I stay frozen in a state of shock.

She whispers in my ear "but I am sorry, and I will help you find your brother Chase."

She lets go off me and finishes her thought "we all will."

Ripcord comes up behind Red and puts a hand on her shoulder "Because we are a family now, whether you like it our not."

The other nod and cheer in agreement. Well alright then.

I give a slight smile and start walking off back to the control room. I feel the rest of my team following behind me.

When I walk into the room, Hawk gives me a onceover and decided that its safe to let me talk.

He dismisses everyone from the room except for the Alpha team. I walk over to the panel and starts hacking into the computer to get into the information I need.

"So you all are sure you want to help me? Because once you agree there is no going back. And trust me these are people that you don't want to pick a fight with."

Duke steps forward "I think I answer for everyone when I say, there is no way we are letting you do this alone"

The others smile for resurment and I give a sigh.

"well alright then. First you need to learn I came to be what I am. My real name is Alyson Carter. I was originally from Pasadena California, where my parents were your run of the mill normal people. When I was 5 my parents were shot and killed by these 3 people."

I type in a few things into the computer and pull up three pictures.

"First we have Erik Morozov he is, well a dumbass he uses more of his strength then his brain. Next we have Nicholas Orotoff he is a sneaky SOB who likes to use planning and tactics for everthing he does. He isn't the strongest, but he makes up for it with his smarts."

I enlarge the picture of the fiery red head, I can see Red turn and look at me, as if the answers all of my aggression towards her.

"And last, and certainly the most deadliest we have Anya Novosova. She is the brains of the operation. She is not only the leader, but she is a trained assassin as well. And together the group make up Genesis. A self proclaimed group headed in Russia, to create perfect human weapons. And unlucky for me I was picked first."

I pull up an image of an ancient looking castle and show it to my team.

"this is the base for Genesis. This is where I was raised and brought up to be the perfect weapon. In every sense of the word. I was later joined by Adam Burke and Katarina Pierce.

Katarina being the one named Shadow who you saw earlier. Katarina, or Shadow and I have a long standing history. We used to be the best of friends, but she later become my rival when she killed Adam, who was also my boyfriend.

Anyways I escaped, at a cost and I went looking for my brother Jason. I had left him with a woman named Rose Anderson.

When I found them, I told my brother the whole story, and told him what I did for a living. He took it surpisingly well. But anyways that is the summary of my life. Any question?"

I turn and look at Red, who surprise surprise has a question.

"yeah Red."

"this Genesis how did it operate so well under radar?"

"Anya as much of a bitch she is, she knows some pretty powerful people, so you get the picture."

Duke turns and looks at me. "So where are we going to start?"

I smile " Rome".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we arrive in Rome, I decided that we should blend in with the crowd. So I slipped on a White tank top and some jean shorts, and some white low top converse, and of course my aviators.

"So uh Chase were exactly are we going?"

I turned to Ripcord who looked complety out of breath "I mean we have been walking for a couple hours"

"Relax Rip we're here."

I turn the corner and arrive at a shady looking bar.

" stay out here."

The rest of the team looks at me and starts to protest.

"fine you can walk inside and look out for danger." I roll my eyes and open the door.

When you walk in all you see is scary looking men, who look like they should be locked up.

The cigar smell is everywhere, filling the room with smoke. There are pool tables all over, and tables filled with alchoal.

When I take off my glasses and loop then on my shorts buckle, the room goes quite.

There is yelling in Italian, and dirty looks directed right at me. The bartender is the one who decides to address me in English.

"What are you doing here. You are not welcome here anymore Chase."

"I came to see Paulo. "

"you will not see any-"

The bartender get cut off by big guys with guns who just came out of a backroom.

"Paulo will see you"

I smile "of course he will"

I turn around and look at my teammates. "Stay out here, and this time I'm not taking a no for an answer."

"your crazy if you think we are going to stand out here if you go in there alone, at least take the ninja with you!" I give Ripcord a look.

I give a big huff and finally say fine. I start walking behind the big guards and I start signing to Snake Eyes.

_I'm letting you come, but you cant get involved do you understand?_

He looks at me and quickly signs back _if I see any danger I AM going to get involved, I'm not going to stand by and watch you get hurt._

I give him a long hard look and finally reply _you ARE just going to stand by. I don't care what happens in that room, I know how to take care of myself. I know how he works and I know I can take them. You have know idea what I am capable of._

And with that the conversation ends. The door opens and I am welcomed into a dark sound proof room with a dingy ceiling light.

And man sits a metal desk in a metal chair. He gets up with a smile of his face.

"Chou Bella! Il suo stato da tempo."

"yes it has been a long time Paulo. But sadly I haven't come to catch up, I need some information."

He gives me a look and motions for me to sit down. I sit down in the cold metal seat and prepare myself for what I am about to do.

"What kind of information do you need?"

"I need to know where Katarina is, or the last place she was."

"ah yes, I heard about your brother, such a shame. But Bella, I have no idea where she is. So if that's all you needed then its time for you to go. "

The guards motion for me to get up, and I do.

"I know your lying to me. But the question is who are you more scared of her of _me_?"

"Portarla via"

"wrong choice"

The guards come at me, big guard number one tried to lung at me but I kick him in the face and he goes down.

Big guard number two takes out his gun and points it at me, I pull at the gun, and twist it out of his hand. I shoot him in the neck, and he collapses to the floor.

I walk over to Paulo.

"your going to tell me what I want to know."

"I think not Bella."

The first guard comes up behind me, and pulls me into a choke hold. He's so big that my feet dangle at the floor.

Ok Chase time for some quick thinking here.

I pull out the knife that I had hidden in my shorts and I stab him in the stomach, he lets me go and I land on the floor in a crouch.

He starts cursing in Italian, and points his gun at me.

I take the knife that I still had in my hand at throw it at his head. He falls to the floor.

I walk over to Paulo.

"You were saying?"

He starts to panic know and he pulls out a gun.

I laugh and I take it from him and shoot him the the leg. He starts to scream and yell.

"tell me Paulo I would hate to have to kill you, and not have gotten any information."

"Alright wait! She, she was still working for Genesis! If anyone would know where she is it would be Anya! And you know exactly where she is."

"Russia"

"yes!"

"well thank you Paulo, you have been very helpful to me."

I start to walk away, but I turn around.

"one more thing"

And I shoot him in the head.

I turn back around and I see Snake Eyes looking at me. I had forgotten he as there. My eyes start to shake. What could he be thinking about me?

I'm grateful that he has the visor. I wouldn't want to see the look in his eyes.

_So we're off to Russia?_

I nod my head.

He starts to walk out, and I follow him. I toss the gun to the floor and head out back to the bar.

My team is waiting for us, and when we walk out they just look at me.

"Why do you have blood on you? And why is your hair messed up?"

I turn to look at my left side where I had stabbed the guard. Great is blood stained my nice whites shirt.

"it's a long story."

"did you get the info?"

"yeah, we are going to Russia."

(A/N) ok so here is chapter 11! I hope you liked looking at a "darker" side of Chase. How far is she willing to go to save her brother? And will it ruin her 'realtionship' with Snake Eyes?

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996: thanks for the review! And glad you like where I am going with Chase and Snake Eyes(: and no I don't do anything half way, with me its all or nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sweet Dreams

"Russia?"

"Yes, Russia Ripcord"

He sighed and gave me a look. Crap.

"What? If you're having second thoughts then you can get out now. Because once we leave for Russia, there is no going back."

"No, no that's not it. I'm just starving!"

I turned my head to the side, and now that I thought about I was kind of hungry too. And right on cue my stomach growled. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Alright, we'll get something to eat before we go. I know a place around here. And don't worry no murders or serial killers anywhere."

I led the way to a restaurant located in the Spanish square near the trevi fountain. We ordered a big pizza, and started scarffing down the food.

I looked at Snake Eyes as he quietly sat at the corner of the table, waiting patiently for everyone to finish their food. With the mask on I figured he wouldn't eat, but doesn't that guy get hungry?

We are almost done with our food, when I see tourists and locals gawking at us. I can only imagine what we must look like to normal people. But whatever.

Duke was the first to look up and say. "Alright Joes let's move out."

"Wait."

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Before we get going there is something you need to know, about the castle."

They looked at me and waited for me to finish my thought.

"Well" I took a napkin and a pen the waiter had left on the table and started drawing scamatics. "The castle has A LOT of corridors and passageways. Which would make it easy for you or anyone to get lost. It has a bunch of traps set up to kill right on the spot and-"

"We get it; the castle was built to kill. But what is it that we need to know? You already briefed us on Genesis."

I gave Red a look. "Alright I guess you're right. But I hope you have an armory in that plane because you all are going to need it."

Red just looked down, and we made our way to the plane.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got to the plane I kept fidgeting in my seat. All I could think about was Jason. Does he know I'm coming for him? Is he still alive? What does he think of me? Does he blame me?

I quickly close my eyes, and take long deep breaths. Ok Chase you need to calm down. Especially with where you are going.

Maybe that's why I'm so anxious, because I have to go back to that hell hole. I have to face, the place where Adam died, and all those horrible memories. Not to mention the fact that I have to see _Anya_ again. Damn, why do I have to get all the hard things in life?

We are almost there I can feel it. Its time I change out of these clothes and into something more me. I get up from my seat and walk over to the bathroom with my suit.

I get in and close the door behind me. I turn and I see myself in the mirror, dam I did look like a mess. I take off my t shirt and drop it on the floor. I slip out of my converse and unbuckle my pants. I kick the clothes to the side, and grave my suit.

I carefully put it on, and secure everything in place. I sit on the toilet and grave one of my boots and slip it on. I slip the other one on and snap all the buckles into place. I get up, and I grave my belt, and I slip it on and tighten it around my waist. I grave my two guns and position my gun to make and "x" on the small of my back. I take my bullet casings and slip them into compartments into my belt.

I grave my broadswords in their sheath and swing them onto my back. I grave a hair tie and braid my hair to the side, and tie it at the end.

I turn the sink on and I wash my face. I grave the edge of the sink, and I look at myself. You can do this. You are stronger than they are.

I dry my face, grave my clothes on the floor and open the door to walk out.

When I open the door, I find Snake Eyes with his hand in a fist as if he were about to knock on the door.

_We're here._

My heart drops. I look up at him, and mouth thanks. He moves to the side, and I walk to my seat as the plane descends.

I feel the plane touch the floor. I look off in the distance and I can see the castle looking at me, taunting me.

"Ok guys listen to me." Everyone turns their eyes to me. I see red loading a gun, and cross bow. Duke loading up on guns and ammunition, Ripcord trying to figure out which guns to take, Heavy Duty eyeing me, and Breaker finishing off on what I secretly asked him to do for me.

"This isn't going to be easy; I just need you all to buy me sometime. If you see someone coming at you kill them. Don't hesitate. If you see Anya let me know, she's mine. Everyone else is up for dibs. "

They look at me and silently nod. Breaker approaches me, and hands me a control.

"When you ready just press the button, and here is what you asked for. They stick to the wall immediately with slight pressure and activate on contact."

"Thank you." I smile at him, while he gives me a nervous smile back.

I turn and start walking out the plane when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn my head slightly and see Snakes signing to me.

_What was that?_

"Nothing"

_It wasn't nothing. What is it?_

"Why do you care?" I didn't mean for it to come out as rough as it did, but there was no taking it back.

_We are a team_

"You'll find out soon enough. Let's go guys! There isn't much time before sun down!"

We walked out of the plane, and slowly approached the castle walls. Lucky for us the plane has a camouflage mode that is indictable. So breaker and heavy duty should be safe.

The surrounding area of the castle is covered with white fluffy snow. It looks barren and cold.

I decided that the roof would be our best bet in, so we gradually make our way there.

When we get to the roof, I have us enter a vent system that leads all through the castle.

We crawl through the vents until; we reach the center of the castle.

"Alright guys this is where we part ways."

"What!" Ripcord nearly screams until Red, covers his mouth.

"This is something I need to do alone. No arguing this time. Like I said on the plane, just try and buy me enough time as you can. If they come at you too hard, then leave and get in the plane and wait for me there."

Before I could let them reply I started to make my way through the vent system. Obviously it wouldn't be too hard for them to follow me. So I made a big enough gap between me and them and I kicked the sides of the vent until my little section gave in and made its way crashing to the floor.

I hit the floor with a thud, and I looked up to see the faces of my team looking at me with shock. I mouthed go and got up.

I was greeted by big men, with big guns.

Their eyes widened with fear as they recognized my face.

"Hey guys been a while hasn't it?"

I pulled out my guns from my back and started shooting. They went down before they could even load their guns. I started running through the halls. She has to be there she always was.

I passed hallways and would stick a few off breakers devises on the wall and watched the red lights blink.

Men and woman would come at me, with swords and guns. But I had to keep running. They attacked me over and over. And I slaughtered them over and over.

I was almost there when I heard gun shots coming from behind. I didn't want to turn my head, but I heard a shot and a deep pain coming from my shoulder.

I graved my shoulder it was just a graze, but that bastard was going to pay.

I stopped running at turned around.

I saw the shooters face it was Dmitri. He was my shooting teacher.

He had a dark smile on his face. With a thick Russian accent he said "Hello Chase. Decided to come back home where you belong?"

I graved my ammunition from my belt and loaded my guns, "No more like finishing what I started."

I lifted my guns and pointed them at him. He lifted his and aimed them at me.

"Let's end this now Chase. I would hate to kill my best student."

"No you wouldn't."

And we started shooting.

I wanted to close my eyes, I didn't want to see my life flash before my eyes, or see the ceiling as I slowly fell to the floor.

But lucky for me, I was the one to go down.

I looked over and saw my former teacher on the floor coughing up blood, and cursing me in Russian.

"Dasvidania teach" and I shot him one last time.

I heard more gun shots and yelling coming my way so I stuck another one of breakers devices on the wall and kept running toward my goal. Anya.

I finally made my way to the ballroom.

I saw her standing in the middle of the ballroom floor. She had the stereo blasting music.

She looked the same. Flaming red her, piercing green eyes, and that devilish smile on her face.

"Hello Chase. It is wonderful to see you again."

All I could do was stare but Jason popped into my head "where is she"

"Always so direct weren't we? Never did want to play around."

"Where. Is. She."

"Come now Chase if I knew, which I do. Why would I tell you? It's not like she's working for me. She left genesis a few weeks after you did, but she does still like to keep in touch."

"You'll tell me because I'll make you"

She started to laugh and mockingly at me, and I could feel my anger boiling.

"Please child I made you. What makes you think I couldn't kill you just as easily? But just for fun why don't we fight? Teacher against student. I'll even play one of your favorite songs."

Sweet dreams by Marilyn Manson started filling the ballroom.

I turned my eyes back to Anya, and she now had swords pull out to her hands.

"Let's end this"

I made my approach to her. She moved her blades so gracefully. She took her sword and cut me in the leg.

I wanted to scream out in pain. I had forgotten she always had a little something extra on her blade, to make the bladed burn when they made contact with skin.

She started laughing. "Come on!"

I took my blades and started to make spinning motions. I cut her in the arm. And she narrowed her eyes at me.

She took her swords and we started to battle. The clanking of the swords filled the halls, with the dark music.

_Some of them want to use you; some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you; some of them want to be abused._

I finally managed to knock her blades out of her hands.

She punched me in the face and I kicked her in the stomach. I gave her a round house kick to the head and watch her go down.

She graved my leg and yanked me down.

She climbed on top of me and pulled out a small blade, and a gun.

She pointed her gun to the chandler and shot it down. The candles that lit the chandelier were burning the drapes turning the ballroom into a room of flames.

She turned her attention back to me.

She took her knife and put it tightly to my throat. "Burn in flames"

She took her knife and lifted it to bring it crashing it down to my throat.

I caught her wrist "not today"

I flipped her over, and now I was on top. The flames were crawling closer towards us.

I took the knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"Where is she?"

She looked at me with blazing eyes. "Chase there is no need to look she will come for you."

I felt a deep pain in my chest I dropped the knife and got up. I started walking toward the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING YOU WEAK LITTL GIRL!"

"Shut up!"

I walked back to her. I lifted her up by the throat.

"You don't one me anymore!" I picked the knife back up; I stabbed her in the side.

"That's for my father and mother!"

She laughed and looked me the eyes.

"Finish it! Or are you too weak!"

I dropped her.

I looked at the bloody knife in my hands.

"I knew you were too weak too do it, you always were!"

I picked up my guns and broadswords and made my way to the door.

"I turned around to close the door behind me and get one last look. Anya sat in the middle of the room covered in blood. The flames edging closer to her every second.

"No Anya, I'm strong enough not to kill you. But you killed yourself. Burn in flames."

I closed the door and locked it.

"CHASE!"

I ran.

I stuck more of breakers devices on the wall, and ran towards the exit.

I felt the intercom in my ear going on like crazy. I had forgotten that I had turned it off. It was Duke.

"Chase where are you!"

"I'm on my way out get in the plane and start warming it up I'll be there in 3"

I got to the front door, and I stopped. I knelt to the floor. This is where it happened. This is where Adam died. I felt tears start to threaten my eyes. I squeezed them shut, and got up. I ran to the door, and made my way out.

I ran to the plane, and they were starting to take off.

I jumped up to get to the opening and Snake Eyes caught my arm. He lifted me into the plane. I looked out the window, and to the place that was my 'home'. I took breakers control from my belt. I took a deep breath and looked at the castle.

I pushed the button, and the castle exploded.

Snake Eyes just looked at me.

"That was what the button was for." I handed him the control and sat down.

Duke came up to me first.

"Did you find out where she is?"

"No. let's just go back to base. Where getting nowhere out here. And I need somewhere to think clearly."

Duke nodded and made his way to Heavy Duty to let him know where to head out.

Red came up to me and started patching me up. I told her thank you, and she walked away.

I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes.

Snake Eyes sat next to me, and draped an arm over my shoulder. I started to cry, and he held me tight.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When we got to base, I didn't want to take a shower, eat, or sleep. I wanted to find Jason. The team went to go debrief with Hawk, and I decided to roam the halls trying to clear my head.

I'm going to find you Jason I promise.

I felt someone come up behind me and pull me into a choke hold. I tried to fight him off, but I felt something hit my neck.

I kept kicking him and punching him, but I started to get drowsier and drowsier.

He man whispered into my ear "Shadow wants to see you know. And she has a surprise for you."

Crap was all I could think before I slowly started to fade into the darkness.

(A/N) well ok here is chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it. Just so you guys know if I don't update again this weekend. Then it will be next Saturday or Sunday. And if not then, then Monday for sure because I have no school. Anyway thanks for hanging in there with me guys. Review please and make my day! Also should the next chapter be in Snake Eyes POV yes or no? Let me know!

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- glad you liked last chapter. And let's just say shadow isn't completely working on her own she is also working with someone from Chase's past. And it will shock you!

TheNurdyGurl- for putting this story on alert, you rock dude!

Review guys, and let me know if you want Snake Eyes to have a POV.

I don't own GI Joe. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sing me to sleep

The darkness that surrounded me was slowly starting to fade away. I opened my eyes steadily and blinked back the bright white light. A slurr of red dots masked my vision, until I was finally able to blink them back.

I tried to rub my eyes but my hands were tied to the arms were tied together at the back of the chair. I turned my head towards my feet and say them securely tied to the chair as well.

I looked around my surroundings, it was a dark dingy room, with just random bright white light on the ceiling. It looked like a torture room. Oh shit.

I heard heels clanking in the hallway and I prepared myself for whoever was going to open the door.

The door slowly creaked open, I took a deep breath and I braced myself.

She stood there with a sly smile on her face. She wore a similar black body suit to mine, but of course with spiky heeled boots. Her auburn hair framed her porcelain skin. Her dark brown, almost black, eyes pierced their way into mine.

"Hello Chase, I'm glad you finally made it."

I stared at her, my only goal was to not show her fear.

"well aren't you going to say anything old friend? I mean I went through all this trouble to bring you here. I got one of my best guards to break into the Joes base. It's the least YOU could do"

"Fuck off"

"oh language Chase didn't Anya teach you any manners?"

I glared at her. What the hell did she want anyways revenge? I didn't do anything to her.

"Chase. My dear sweet Chase its time for us to finally settle our score."

She brought her face inches away from mine, she looked into my eyes. What was she searching for? I looked back into her eyes and I saw nothing. A black pit, maybe she really doesn't have a soul.

She brought her face to my ear to whisper something to me "Chase before I show you the surprise I have for you which you're really going to love. I want to have some fun. So brace yourself"

And with that she punched me in the gut. It took everything I had not to groan when she hit me.

She laughed "that's right Aly hold in your screams put on a brave face"

She punched me across the face. My face turned to the side, and with that she punched my face again. She kept repeating the punched left right left right. She laughed. I could feel the bruises' forming on my face. And I could taste the iron in my mouth, great I was bleeding.

She gained her composer to taunt me some more. "Chase! Before I forget smile for the cameras! This entire show is being broadcasted to you Joes, you so called _team._ So why don't you scream for them!"

And with that she came up behind me. She graved my shoulder and twisted it. I felt it dislocate from it joint.

I tried to hold back my screams. I let out a soft whimper and felt the hot tears stream down my face. I bit my lip and felt my teeth puncture the bottom of my lip, I could taste the fresh blood.

All I could think about was Jason, and the alpha team. I need to hold on for Jason. I WILL hold on for him, I wont leave him alone. And I thought about the team having to watch this. I could only imagine their faces. But the only person whose emotion mattered to me was Snake Eyes. What did he think of all this?

I got pulled back to reality with a slap across my face.

"You know Chase this would be a lot more fun for me if you would show s_ome _emotion. Or a least give me one of your witty remarks. I mean damn give me something."

I just smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"fine if you want to play it that way then I guess its time for your surprise."

I didn't trust her. This surprise or whatever it was wasn't going to end well.

She walked towards the door and slowly opened it. A man stood in the doorway.

He had brown spiked hair, and was toned. He had a dark green eyes with hints of brown in them. He had light tan skin. He was handsome. He wore black cargo pants, boots, and a black t-shirt. He had a dark grin on his face.

"Hey Al"

"Adam" Adam? How could it be him? A million thoughts raced through my mind. My eyes where forming new tears. I could feel my body trembling. I didn't know what to feel. I just kept thinking how could he be alive?

Adam smiled at me. It wasn't the same smile he used to give me that was full of love. This smile was full of darkness.

"That! That right there is the look was going for!" I turned to Shadow I had completely forgotten that she was there.

She laughed and turned her body towards Adam. She winked at me and kissed Adam hard. He graved her and ran his fingers through her hair.

I feel like the air is being sucked straight out of my lungs. Tears just keep streaking down my face. I try desperately to hold back the sobs, but it just comes out as chokes.

"well " shadow turned and looked at me "I guess I'll let our dear old Adam explain everything. Don't ruff her up to much honey. Bye Chase"

She walked out the door and it shut behind her. Adam turned his attention back to me.

He reached over and cupped my face. I couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Al " I closed my eyes. He was the only one who I ever let call me 'Al'. just hearing his voice sent flutters in my heart.

But that ended soon enough.

He punched my straight across the face. I wasn't ready for the force of that blow. My chair fell over and I landed on my dislocated shoulder. I screamed out in pain.

He silently walked over and lifted my chair back up. He took a knife out of his belt and pointed it at me. "I suppose you have questions right?"

"How- how are you alive?"

"well it was all planned out by Shadow. When we first arrived we fell in love. We were children of course, but no one can help true love. We had heard a lot about Chase the best of the best and only 10! Shadow knew to become better, we had to distract you. So I agreed to lead you on, and give you the false hope of freedom and love."

He turned to look at me. He gave me a half smile and continued the story, while waving the knife around in the air.

"I didn't take long for you to trust me, and tell me all of your secrets. Because you see Chase, you put on ' I can take the world I have no fear face' but you are a vulnerable weak girl, who will trust the first person that shows they care. So you see we decided it was time for you to leave genesis so we faked my death. And had to live with that permenetly with that scar on you back. "

He came close to my face, to the point where our lips almost touched.

"because Chase how could anyone ever love you?"

That was my breaking point. I spit on his face. The blood in my mouth was a nice added touch.

I smiled at him. "You fuckin bastard. I trusted you. I really did love you. But now I wont have a problem killing you. And your right I am vulnerable. But the scar that I carry with me is proof that I will do ANYTHING to protect the people I love. So I will kill all of you. And I will get my brother. You made a mistake crossing me. And you wont live long enough to regret it."

I could see a spark of fear in is eyes. He took the knife in his hand and stabbed me in the leg. I closed my eyes, and tried not to scream.

"you wont live long enough to regret what you just said."

He punched me one more time in the head. It was enough to knock me out. I felt the familiar darkness surround my thoughts again. And I welcomed it. Because I know when I wake up, there will be hell to pay.

(A/N) ok here is chapter 13! I hope you liked it, poor chase huh? Anyways next chapter will most likely be in snake eyes point of view so watch out! I will try to update as soon as I can, so just hang in there guys(:

Thanks to:

Neko-cookie-yuki: for putting this on you alerts((:

Supreme Phoenix King- I am so sorry I forgot to reply back to yours from chapter 11. My bad, but thank you for liking the story(:

Blackrosewitch1996- glad you were happy when Anya died! I know I was tehe. Thanks for the review!(:

69 is divine- glad you like the story! And yes I did get the title from them. Or I ehem borrowed it. They are one of my favorite bands so I thought why not? You though are the only one who brought that up, so you are officaly awesome. Thanks for the review(:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

***Snake Eyes POV***

Undisclosed Desires

Mediation. It has always been my way of escaping the world, my surroundings. But sitting here there is only one image that appears in my mind.

I take a deep breathe and sigh. This girl has only been here for what a couple months maybe? How can she have such an impact on me? From the moment we battled, to the moment where she showed me comfort.

I clenched my fists. I got up from my sitting position and paised the room. My dojo just seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. I stopped mid paise and graved the bridge of my nose with my forefingers. I need to take a walk.

I made it not even halfway when General Hawk made an announcement on the speakers to report to the control room.

Normally I would be glad and ready to be going on another mission to stop my mind from wondering, but the last mission took a lot out of me. And her too.

When I got to the control room, Duke, Ripcord, Scarlet, and the rest of the Alpha team were waiting.

"Joes one of our own has been taken."

I tensed, how could someone have made it passed the barriers. Past me?

I looked around for her, but she was no where in sight. Maybe she was off resting, she needed it.

"Chase was taken only hours ago. The abductor, whether by accident or by choice, gave us a full view of what happened. Breaker is already trying to figure out the identity of the man."

What? Her? How could she- but she's-

I felt my body go rigid. My fists where tensing begging to clench together. No I took a deep breath and controlled myself.

"General Hawk sir we are getting a live transmission"

"Put it through"

We looked at the screen. And the horror that was about to unfold before us.

I watched as she slowly started to wake. She was in a dark room with low lights. She was becoming aware that she was tied to the chair, and her arms restrained.

I examined the rest of the room. It appeared to be a standard torture room.

I felt my heart start to pound more loudly.

I women entered the room. She punched her-Chase across the face repeatedly. She was laughing the entire time.

I recognized her from the past video. She was Shadow, the one who had Chase's brother.

I watched in agony as Shadow told Chase to "Smile for the cameras! This entire show is being broadcasted to your Joes, your so called team. So why don't you scream for them!"

Shadow walked behind Chase, and dislocated her shoulder.

It felt as if someone had just punched me straight in the gut. At this moment I didn't acknowledge any of my teammates. It was just me watching the girl that I might- respect. Get beaten.

I wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't tear them away from the video.

Shadow made her way to the door, claiming it was time for the surprise. And what I saw shocked me.

Chase had told me he was dead. She cried in my arms telling me the story.

I don't understand.

I watched as Chase looked at him, with almost a longing look. But that changed when he punched her so hard across the face her chair fell over. She landed on her shoulder, and gave a high pitched scream.

It took every ounce of my strength not to yell. And I wanted to.

He picked up her chair, telling her- us the story.

He then told her "Because Chase how could anyone love you?"

Out of everything that had happened, for some reason this had angered me the most. The real question was how could anyone _not _love her. She was strong, brave, and did anything to protect the people she loved.

I let myself look back at the screen, at this moment he stabbed her in the leg. He punched her one more time, and she passed out.

Adam turned to the camera. "Hey _Joes_ how ya doing? I hoped you enjoyed the little show here. Cause I know I had a hellava lot of fun. I'm guessing you're going to want to get her back right? Though I don't know why you would want to. She's weak. But if you really want her back, alive that is, then have a good time figuring out the location. Mean while, I'll be here. Having a little fun with our little Al. So, I'll be here waiting patiently if any of you have the balls to come. Adios."

With one last smile to the camera the signal was lost.

I wanted to punch a wall. And that's exactly what I did.

I could feel the eyes of the other members looking at me, most likely wondering what the hell was going on through my mind. But that one of the great things about this mask. No one will ever know.

"Got it!"

My head snapped over to Breaker.

"What Breaker?"

"I got the location! It wasn't that hard actually; the video gave off a lot of hints to where they were."

"And that would be?"

"oh sorry, they are in the jungles of Puerto Rico."

That was all I needed to know. I walked out of the control room and made my way to one of the helicopters. I could feel the rest of the team silently following me.

Chase, we are coming for you.

(A/N) ok so here is chapter 14. Ok so I don't really know what to think of this chapter. I told you guys I would do a chapter is Snake Eyes point of view. But as you can tell it is really OC. But do you like it, want me to do more in the future, or just let it die silently. And have it just continue to be in Chase's POV. Anyways I hope you liked it. I am really freakin tired my eyes hurt, and I'm half falling asleep at the computer. But I wanted to give you guys and update. And wish you a happy the Friday the 13th (if it still is wherever you are). I don't know about you but this day always brings me good luck, and it sure did today. Anyways thanks for reading guys and I will try and update as soon as possible.(also if you care to know I totally think undisclosed desires by muse is Chase and Snake Eyes anthem. Hence the title for the chapter you guys have any ideas for 'there song' cheesy I know, but why not?)

Thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996: hmm possibly we will see(: but he will die I garinty you. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer you rock my socks off. Gold star for you!(:

Sarcasmwithasmile: thanks for the review(although I wish you could have signed in so I could thank you properly aha)! And I know me to, but I really wanted to throw you guys off. But I am curious to know what you thought the surprise was. Care to be kind and let me know?

I don't own it people! (G.I Joe that is)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Chase's POV**

Stronger

"Aly? Alyson? Wake up!"

I kept hearing the same thing being repeated over and over again. And it was really starting to get on my nerves. The grogginess was finally starting to fade away, and I was coming to.

My face was on the floor, and so was the rest of my body. Great. I blinked a couple of times to get used to the dim lighting, and I slowly turned my head to the noise.

"Oh thank God your alive! I was scared they killed you or something. But then again you kept repeating the name Snake Eyes over and over again. So I figured you weren't completely dead-Aly you with me here?"

I took a second for me to register everything. And I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother Jason was sitting in a cell right next to mine.

"Jason?"

He rolled his eyes "Damn Aly from everything I said that's all you got?"

"Jason!"

I tried to get up, but my arms and legs were tied. So I wiggled my over to him, and propped myself up on my good arm.

He walked over to me, and met me at the cell bars that divided us.

"You look like crap sis. What the hell did they do to you?"

I didn't even bother answering him, all I could think was thank God he's alive.

"Earth to Alyson."

"Jason, shut up I'm trying to have a sentimental moment here."

It was then that he looked at me, and I could see the real fear in his eyes.

"What did they do to you Al's?"

"nothing you need to worry about. I'm fine, and your fine and that's all that matters."

I remembered my stab wound and I quickly looked down at my thigh were Adam had stabbed me. It was bandaged. Well at least I get some hospitality. I felt a burning pain in my shoulder.

"Jason, I need you to do something for me, and promise me that you will do it."

He gave me a hard look and finally said "anything"

"I need you to pop my shoulder back into place"

"What the hell are you freakin' crazy!"

"Shhhh! Keep you voice down or they will think something is up. You said you would do it. I need you to take off your belt and put it in my mouth to stifle the scream. Then I'm going to turn around and you will pop it back in ok?"

"you've completely lost your mind if you think I'm going to this for you."

"come on Jason! They didn't tie you up, so either you do this for me, or I will ram my shoulder into the wall and do it myself!"

His eyes widened, he didnt need to answer. He simply took off his belt and I opened my mouth for him to put it in.

I wiggled myself and pushed my shoulder to the bars. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

He put his hands on my shoulder, and I squeezed my eyes shut. He popped it back in.

Holy -mother-Son of a fu-bit-

"Aly! Are you ok? Holy crap I'm sorry! I knew this was a bad idea considering I failed anatomy but – aww crap I'm sorry!"

I spit the belt out of my mouth. "no Jason thank you, I'll be fine now. "

"good, well now you can answer my other question, who is Snake Eyes?"

My eyes widened "umm uh how do you- I mean how – how?"

" you kept repeating his name."

"oh well you see, funny thing about that is- Jason!"

"what?"

"God, I'm such an idiot untie me!"

"what?"

"Untie the roped on me! Come on!"

He quickly worked his way to my legs and untied them "gesh what do the do weld these things on?"

I rolled my eyes. " Aly we have a problem here, your arms aren't tied with rope there cuffed with metal cuffs"

Just fuckin great. " that's ok I'll just kick the bars open"

"wait! How the hell are you supposed to do that!"

I walked to the back of my cell. Alright Chase you can do this. I made a running start for the door, to make a jump kick, but the cell opened and I flew into nothing.

But someone caught me.

I turned my head, and I saw Snake Eyes.

"Snake Eyes"

He held me in his arms, how did he find me?

"No shit your Snake Eyes? Well my sister here has-"

"I swear I will end you if you say another word." I turned my head to look at my brother, he put his hands up in defeat and walked over to his now open door thanks to the alpha team.

"do you mind?" Snake Eyes tilted his head, and I turned around to show him my cuffs. And in a second the cuffs were off I graved my wrists.

"thanks" I looked up at him, and he handed me my broadswords.

It was this small gesture that meant the world to me. I felt my eyes glazing and I gave him a small smile. I graved my broadswords in their sheath, and I hugged him. It took a second for him to wrap his arms to around me, but he did.

I broke the hug, and looked at the rest of the alpha team.

"Thank you for coming for me, now please go, and make sure my brother is safe."

They silently nodded. Jason looked wearily at me "its ok Jason, go with them, I'll see you soon."

I started to walk away, but Snake Eyes gently tugged at my arm.

_Where do you think you're going?_

"I need to finish this"

_I'll go with you_

"No Snake Eyes, this is my fight. Shadow is mine to finish, just like Storm Shadow is yours."

He was going to sign something to me, but I put my hands over his and he paused. He looked down at our hands, and then back at me.

I let go of his hands.

_You have one less problem to worry about_

"what?"

_I killed Adam_

I looked at him hard, and I simply nodded.

"get back to base Snake"

_No we'll wait in the plane, you have an hour till I come back for you._

I nodded, this time I knew he won this. I walked backwards into the hallway. I took one last look at him, my brother, my team, and turned and ran off.

OoOooOoOoOooOooOooO

**Snake Eyes POV **

I had my eyes closed trying to meditate, how long was this helicopter going to take to get there?

When the helicopter finally landed, I took in my surroundings. It was all tropical rainforest atmosphere. Breaker and Heavy Duty stayed in the Copter to guide us.

Scarlet, Duke, Ripcord, and I made our way through the jungle.

After walking for about 20 minutes we finally saw a little shack.

Scarlet looked at the access pad and started punching in numbers. The pad light turned green, and the doors opened.

We made our way inside, there was a single guard blocking the elevator. I took out my sword, gave him a simple slash across the gut. I put my sword back behind me and motioned for Scarlet to continue.

She punched in a few more numbers and the elevator doors glided open. We got inside and made our decent.

When we reached the final level, we prepared ourselves for when the door opened.

There were 5 guards, we took them down with ease. I scanned the room, looking for the one person I wanted to hurt most.

There, he just came out of the shadows.

"well Joes, I guess you guys are the best. To bad I'm better"

I took out my swords, and our battle began.

The rest of the team was taking down guards after guards, while scarlet tired to locate Chase.

Adam came at me with his swords, I made a swift movement and blocked it.

He just came at me repeatedly, but I blocked it with ease.

I slashed his arms and legs, and he cried out in pain.

I gave him a round house kick to the head, and he went down.

I knelt down next to him, to give him the final blow when he spoke.

"why did you come after her huh? Why is she so important to you?"

I took my sword and extended it ready to put it through him when he spoke again.

"You love her don't you? HA! What is there to love?"

And with that he drew his last breath. _ There is everything to love._

"I found her!"

We followed Scarlet through the dungeon like place and saw two cells up ahead. My heart started to pound.

I saw her running to the door of the cell, about to try and kick it open.

In one swift movement I unlocked the door and caught her in my arms.

She was safe in _my_ arms now. And I didn't want to let go.

(A/N) Chapter 15 people oh yeah! Ok well I got up early today to update for you. So I hope you like it because getting up at 4 in the morning not to so fun. Anyways I will try to update as soon as possible.

Thank you to:

Blackrosewitch1996- your wish is my command, and a birthday gift to you Happy Birthday! Virtual birthday cake for you!(:

Fire Fern 13- thank you for the reassurance on Snake Eyes, I needed that((: and glad to know its good luck for you to.

XMiSsVaiNX- for putting this as a favorite and as an alert.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

You're Going Down

I walked through the halls looking for any sign of danger. Every little sound I heard I turned myself that direction.

I had my swords out in front of me ready at a moment's notice.

I was met by 3 guards, they aimed their guns and I swiftly moved out of range. I raised my sword and brought it down on the first guard. He gave out a cry and fell to the floor.

Guard number three and four decided to come at me all at once. They ran towards me, and I stabbed them both straight in the stomach.

I took my swords out of them, and continued my way down the hall looking for her. Every closed door that I passed I kicked it down and slowly would look in the room scanning for her.

It seemed like I would never find her. I went into a pitch black room.

"Hello Chase"

I turned around, no one was in sight.

"I'm called Shadow for a reason Chase." A laugh seemed to come from every direction.

"Well, only cowards it seem hid in the dark, and as for the name, I don't think it counts if you give it to yourself."

I didn't have time to react when something hit my legs, and I fell to the floor. I wanted to cry, the pain from my shoulder and leg were so intense.

"that will teach you to talk to me like that."

I lifted up my head. And tried to get up, I finally was almost up, but Shadow kicked me back down. She had her foot on my back, keeping me on the floor.

"What's wrong Chase, can't get up?"

Even in the darkness I could feel the smile forming.

"Why do you hate me so much huh? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

She bent down and put her mouth next to my ears "You were always better than me, always showed me off, but its my turn to be the best now, so deal with it"

I rolled over, and pushed her away from me. In one quick movement I got up from the floor, and braced myself.

I turned my head in any direction of noise, but of course there was none.

"I'm sorry I did my best to survive that place, I really am. Do you really think I wanted to do those things? I did everything I did for survival. Katarina-"

"AH! Don't call me that!"

I heard the wisp of metal moving through the wind, and quickly make contact with my skin. I graved my arm and felt the fresh blood running down my arm.

"what's wrong got a paper cut?"

The darkness is throwing me off. I'm not used to seeing my opponent. I close my eyes and think back to Master Jun. His last lesson with me was about darkness, and how you shouldn't fear it, but yourself. But he also taught me to use the darkness to your advantage.

Your opponent is only as strong as their weakest point.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath there, I heard a heartbeat?

I swiftly run towards the sound and make a slash with my sword. I hear a scream.

"You Bitch!"

She starts to come at me, I keep calm and fight back. She stops her attack and pauses.

"How are you able to see me?"

"I can't " I say.

And with that I side kick her in the stomach and doubles over. I kick her in the face, and I hear a thud hit the floor.

The lights turn on. I blink quickly to gain back my vision, and I see Shadow lying on the floor.

I'm about to kneel down next to her, when she trips me with her leg. I hit the floor and my swords fall out of my hands.

She gets on top of me, and starts to choke my neck.

"Do you know what its like living in your shadow? To always be compared to _you_? 'Chase the best there is. "

I looked up at her, her hold on my throat was starting to get tighter.

"I-I never meant to her you I-"

"Yes, I know you only wanted to survive. That's bullshit. You enjoyed it. You relished the next battle. you didn't have to say it you eyes said it all."

That brought me back I graved her hands on my neck, and I twister her wrist, I pushed her off of me, and got up.

"No, that's where your wrong Katarina. I never e_njoyed_ it. Every 'battle' I fought with you, I did it to help YOU survive. You were always like a sister to me! "

"LIAR!" she got up and punched my across the face.

I stumbled back and she kicked my bad thigh. I collapsed for a moment and tried to get back up.

"Please Katarina don't make me do this"

She kicked me in the face, she graved a near by sword, and tried to cut me. I moved out of the way. She punched me in the rib cage, and I could hear the crack before I felt the pain.

It was like all the breath I had came out of me.

That was it.

I elbowed Katarina in the face, making direct contact with her chin. I graved the sword from her hand, turned slightly and stabbed her straight through the stomach.

I could feel her body, slightly trembling, I slowly brought her body to the floor. I laid her down at an angle supporting her head.

I could feel tears in my eyes starting to come down.

She just looked at me, her eyes starting to glaze over.

"Goodbye sister"

She looked up at me, and small smile forming on her lips. And the light left her eyes.

I wiped the tears from my face, and I closed her eyes. I was about to get up, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and Snake Eyes was standing there, once again holding my swords for me.

I sliently graved them, and put them in there sheath behind my back.

He helped me up, but I stumbled quickly. I graved my rib cage and winced.

He quickly slung an my arm over his shoulder. I leaned on him, and he helped me walk out of building and into the helicopter.

He sat me down on a chair, and Red came running towards me with a small medic kit.

She quickly wrapped my dislocated shoulder, and tied a fresh cloth to my leg.

"thanks- Scarlet"

She looked up at me and smiled "Anytime"

She walked away, and Ripcord and Duke came by to check on me.

Jason was next. His eyes widened as soon as he saw me.

"Holy Shit Aly"

I could only imagine what I looked like, all bandaged up, and covered in blood.

"Al's I would come over and hug you, but I don't want to mess you up anymore. So umm I uh love you."

I laughed, a real genuine honest laugh. And damn did it hurt my ribs.

"Love you too Jason."

He smiled and walked off.

Snake Eyes sat down next to me. He didn't sign anything, didn't move, he just sat there.

I leaned my head into his shoulder closed my eyes, and whispered "thank you".

I could feel his head turn, but I ignored it and difted to sleep.

(A/N) ok so here is chapter 16 thank you guys oh so much for reading. I will try and update as soon as I can. FYI this is short because I'm running late for school yet I'm still typing this so uh, bye!

Thanks to:

Balckrosewitch1996 how did I know you were going to say that? Ahah

Billie Winchester- for putting this on alert

Fire Fern 13- and thank you for the continuouse support and the Snake Eyes chapter!(:

Ks90- for putting this on alert


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Between the lines

I woke up in a hospital like bed; there was a standard TV, and a night stand next to me on my left. I turned my head to the right, and saw flowers, balloons, and teddy bears that read 'GET WELL SOON!' and a giant bear that red 'We miss you beary much!"

I gave out a small snort of laughter.

The door opened and Jason came in, with a tentative smile on his face.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"So uh- I mean how are you doing?"

I rolled my eyes. "For God sakes just come over here and hug me already will you?"

He gave me a crooked smile and walked over to me. "Nice to know you haven't changed much sis. So when were you going to tell me that you worked for a secret government agency huh?"

"its supposed to be a secret that's the point. So who told you Ripcord?"

He sat down in a rolling chair and moved it so it was next to me.

"Nah, it was actually General Hawk. He figured since I was basically good at keep your secret-"I snorted.

"Like I said _basically, _he told me. And he actually wanted to recruit me."

What?

"What? You but you're not a soldier. I'm going to have to have a little chat with him. He's crazy if he thinks that I am going to go and let you fight-"

"Aly! Relax he wants me as a computer programmer and hacker. I am pretty good at it. So I said I would talk about it with you. But I think I'm going to take it. I mean what else is there for me back home? I feel like this is where I am supposed to be you know?"

Yeah I did know.

"I get what you're trying to say. So I will go along with this because one it will keep you closer to me, and two because I know what you mean about feeling like you belong here."

He looked at me and smiled; he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the head. The door opened, he looked up, looked back down at me, back at the door, and then back at me.

"Well uh Al's I guess I will just let you have some uh you know time to uh yourself. Cause you uh know. Yeah ok bye sis see ya later."

And with that he walked out the door. What the hell just happened?

I finally looked up to see who was standing at the door. Snake Eyes stood there in the doorway with the perfect military posture.

_Can I come in?_

"Sure" I propped myself up with my good arm. My left arm that was in a white bandage sling wasn't very helpful.

I felt a draft of cold air, and I looked down to see that my entire upper torso was bandaged in white wrappings. I felt a small blush come over my face and I quietly pulled the blanket up to cover my chest.

"So what brings you by?"

_I wanted to see how you were doing_

"Oh well I'm doing fine, I guess. No real pain, just a few cuts and bruises. "

_Well that's good, I'm glad to hear that._

This just felt weird. I don't know why, but it felt as if Snake Eyes was hiding something, or at the very least felt awkward around me.

"Listen, you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I mean you've already don't a bunch of stuff for me. So don't feel like you owe it to me, to be there for me every time. Alright? "

I just watched him. Why he was just standing there looking at me, I had no idea. I tired reaching over with my right to grave a water bottle, but that wasn't working out to well.

Snake Eyes walked over, and gentely took the water bottle and opened it for me. He handed it to me, and sat down in the chair.

_I don't feel like I owe you anything, I'm doing it because I._

"because you?"

_I value you as a teammate._

And there it was those six little words, that crushed me. I'm good at hiding my emotions, she I tried to just let it not phase me.

"Well alright then, glad we are on the same page then"

Just then there were footsteps walking through the door, and both of our heads turned in that direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something? I could come back later if-"

"No, Red you weren't interrupting anything."

I felt as if, Snake Eyes tensed a little at my words. But I just let it go. He got up, put a hand on my shoulder, my good shoulder, and did the same to Red.

"So Red, whats going on in that head of yours?"

OoOoOoOoooOoOoO

The next few months passed, with me 'taking it easy'. I got let out of the hospital wing at base, and finally was released to my room. My shoulder was completely fine, turns out my brother was secretly a whiz at popping in dislocated shoulders. Who knew?

I walked into the Alpha Team's rec room to, gasp, watch some TV. However I wasn't alone, it looked as if Red, and Snake Eyes were in a deep conversation. So I was about to turn around when Ripcord and Duke came in behind me.

"where are you going?"

I went rigid, and Snake Eyes and Red turned their heads to look at me. Crap.

"Um know where Rip just going to watch some TV."

"Well alright then, lets watch us some TV"

And with that he walked over to the TV set and turned it on to a football game, great.

I was about to sit down when my brother and Hawk walked in.

The team got up and soluted the General.

I rolled my eyes, I mean come on do they have to do that every time?

"Alright Joes, we have a new mission. "

That sparked my interest, but I looked back at Jason, how was he going to be involved?

"Our mission is to recover Gabriel Fuentes. He was taken a week ago by an unknown group. We presusme it was to take his knowledge of his hacking abilities. Our first clue is La Rosa Negra, a Spanish club that will be your first stop. It is an undercover job, so do some research. " he turned to look at Jason. "Jason here will be a temporary fill in for Breaker, until Breaker returns from his leave. That will be all Joe, you leave in 0700. Good Luck."

The room was quite, until of course my brother HAD to be the first to speak. "So dudes where should we start?"

Red gave me a look, and Ripcord gave my brother a smile. Well this was going to be interesting wasn't it?

(A/N) ok so here is the next chapter people! 39 review, you guys are amazing, thank you for the support. Anyways I don't know when I will be able to update again (yeah I know and on a cliffhanger to). I don't know because I have a dance show next week, so that means late night rehersals in my high school auditorium, yay! If only you could see me rolling my eyes….anyways I will try and update as soon as I can so bare with me ok?

Thanks to:

Blackrosewithc1996- haha yes , I did presume. But I do hope you had a good birthday, you deserve it after putting up with this story(: and glad you liked the end scene, I had a BIG smile if my face when I wrote it, glad to see someone else was happy about it too.

Slytherin Studios- well rust buckets! I totally forgot to thank you for review! That was my bad, I hope it didn't impact you on reading the story, and reviewing in the future. Again I am sorry! But glad you did enjoy what you read.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the Mood

"Jason, could you at least try and be a little more serious here?" I shoved my brother gentle on his shoulder and crossed my arms. I tried my best to suppress an eye roll, and that didn't work out to well.

"Come on Al, enough with the eye rolling. Now let's get down to business my fellow fight the mean guys with the cool guns team." Jason walked over to pick up a folder Hawk left on the table, and started handing out papers to everybody.

"So the H man basically told you guys the gist of it all, BUT he didn't tell you _the plan_. Which lucky for us here I came up with the best plan here this side of…well I don't really know where we are so imma just go with the Joes." Jason flashed everyone a movie star smile, and waited for a response.

I looked around the room at my fellow teammates. Red looked like she was going to strangle my brother, Ripcord was trying hard to not fall down laughing, and by the looks of it would fall down any second. Duke was actually trying to take my brother seriously, but was failing to do. And finally my silent ninja, I mean THE silent ninja was just standing there quietly thinking about God only knows what.

So of course I was the first to speak.

"Alright Jason what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

"I'm glad someone finally asked. So it's nothing big really. We just need to get to the back room of the club, so I can hack their system and find out where Gabriel is."

Everyone just stayed quiet.

"That's your brilliant plan! Jason!" I was getting ready to strangle this kid myself when he put up his arms in a defensive position to block his face when he screamed "WAIT!"

My hand was inches away from making contact with his face, lucky bastard.

"What?"

"That's not all of it, now if you would just calm down a bit I could show you the scamatics of the building."

"Better" I sighed and walked over to the table with more papers around it. We crowded around the table and continued to wait patiently for my brother to finish this brilliant plan of his.

"Alright, now that everyone is calm again, I'm looking out you Alyson; we can get on with my plan. Now-"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **At a Motel Room in New Orleans**OoOoOoOoO

" I still don't understand why you couldn't be the one to do this!"

Red just looked at me, and was trying VERY hard not to laugh.

"You are the only one with dance experience" I glared at her "on a more professional level"

I gave a long exasperated sigh, and helped finish with my hair.

"Now just hold still, so I can finish your hair while you finish your makeup"

I nodded and turned back into the mirror. I watched as Red carefully released a new curl, and watched it slowly fall to my shoulder. I blinked and realized that I should get back to work.

I graved the eyeshadow and carefully fixed up my Smokey eye look. I applied the mascara, and blush. I put on the burgundy colored lipstick, and closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had done a lot of covert missions before. Changing into something I'm not, a doctor, teacher, police officer, but this time it just felt different. But as soon as I hit that dance floor I am no longer Alyson anymore. I'm Chase, the best damn assassin there is.

I was about to open my eyes and look in the mirror, when Red screamed "Wait!" she spun me around and handed me a plastic bag that dresses would normally be carried in, and a pair of red heels with intricate black sequent flowers on the back of the heel.

"This is mine, but I thought you could use it, besides red never really was my color when it came to clothes. Now here take it and go change." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I graved the dress and the shoes and went into the bathroom to change.

When I got inside I closed the door behind me, and was about to look in the mirror, when I noticed paper covering every inch of the mirror. I rolled my eyes, nice Red.

I unzipped the bag, and gasped. Wow, this girl has great taste in dresses. It was a beautiful shade of red, pure like. It was a salsa inspired dress with it being choppy and fringed on the bottom. The top of the dress tied at the back of the neck. It was simple but beautiful.

I got undressed and slipped the dress on careful not to mess up my hair and makeup. I graved the heels and I slipped them on.

Normally this would be the time where I survey myself and look into the mirror, and convince myself that everything is going to be alright. But with no mirror to look at it seems kind of pointless. So grave my clothes, and walk out.

"Alright let's get this over with."

Red turns around and she has the biggest smile on her face. Like what the hell? She graves my arm and leads me to a vanity style mirror. I look at the beautiful woman in the red dress and I don't even recognize her. Damn we did a good job.

"Thanks Red."

"Don't mention it, now let's go wow the guys."

Now that makes me chuckle. We head down to meet up with the rest of the alpha team, and we see them goofing around in and out of the van.

Snake Eyes is leaning against the van watching my brother and ripcord arm wrestle. Duke is sitting in the van drinking what looks like a soda and looking at something. Which by my guess is a picture of Ana the poor guy.

I turn to Red, who just mutters idiots under her breath. I laugh not noticing the echo that comes with it. Which get to attention of the guys to look at me.

When we get to the van all they do is stare at me.

"If you guys don't quit staring at me you ALL are going to get punched in the face. Or worse."

"Sorry Aly, but wow sis you look like a normal girl." I gave my brother a death glare, and he put his hands up surrendering.

The rest of the guys complemented me as well, and I was nice enough not to roll my eyes. I looked to see Snake Eyes reaction, but I had no idea what was going on in that head of his. So I just hopped in the van.

"Can we get moving now, I would just like to get this torture done with."

The rest of the team got in, and Duke started the car and headed to La Rosa Negra.

We sat in the car in silence, well except for my brother and ripcord joking around. When Snake Eyes tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked at him waiting for him to sign something to me.

_You look beautiful. I just thought I should tell you._

I just looked at him. This guy hadn't spoken to me in weeks maybe even months since the hospital, and this is what he decides to tell me? Damn him.

"Thanks" is all I can managed to say. He just looks at me, and nods. He turns his attention back to the wall of the van.

Thanks? Thanks is what I say? Damn it Chase. I want to shoot myself right now.

From the corner of my eye I see Red watching us. What is the girl up to?

"We're here"

And the fun begins.

(A/N) Holy $%!* guys! I am so so so sorry! I cannot apologize enough! I haven't updated in literally forever. I have had just so much going on I my life right now, school ended, I became godmother of my friends daughter(which is due September), I went to Hawaii, then I vacationed more locally, I had family come over, and then this week I got so sick I had to go to the ER. And I am still feeling kind of so so, but I refuse to let another week go by where I don't update! So here is the next chapter, although now that I just finished it, it kind of seems like a filler or unimportant . so I will do my best to update again today, OR I will update again tomorrow. I literally have nothing going on for the rest of summer so this is my prority. So again sorry, and to those of you who hung in there for me, thank you(: I hate to even ask you this, but review?

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996-ahah would you like me to write a chapter with a snake eyes scarlet interaction. Where they discuss his "valuing chase as a teammate"? for being so loyal I will write for you if you ask. I think I know where I could put it in, but just let me know(: thanks for continuing to review!

Fire Fern 13- thank you for thinking the chapter are great! Ahah and I hope Snake Eyes tells her too! But we all know the wall Snakes puts up, so will he ever let it down to and let someone in? thank you for all your reviews(:

Amdragjakelong'sgurl- nice username(: and thanks for adding this as a favorite story.

XxlesXx- for putting this on alert

AssassinaAquila- for putting this on alert

Eclipspex.x- for adding this to your favorites AND story alerts. Good for you(:

AstroStarr- for adding this to favorites

Moonlit-Gail- for putting this on alerts

DemontaDark- for putting this on alerts

MagicLover16- for putting this as a favorite AND on story alerts. Yay(:

Shadowpanther121-for putting this on your favorites AND on alert. I am so proud((:

Booklover1498-for adding this to your favorites. AND reviewing! Thank you for the review, when I read it yesterday I was like YES! You literally made my day. And you reminded me that I MUST update. So thank you. And I hope you continue to like the story(:

G.I Joe is not owned by me in any way, shape, or form.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Beggin'

I'm about to open the door when Jason graves my arm. "Aly wait, I think we should go over the plan one more time."

"Jason relax I know what I'm doing." Its then that I see the look in my brothers eyes. A look of fear. I sigh "Alright Jason one more time"

He smiles at me, and directs me to his computer. We all huddle next to the screen and wait for the recap of what we are about to do.

Jason opens up his laptop and enters in his password. And a picture of Scarlett Johansson in her skin tight Black Widow costume pops up as his wallpaper.

I smack him in the back of the head "Are you kidding me?"

"Aw! What? I can't help that she looks smoking in that suit."

Ripcord gives my brother a fist bump, and Red just gives him the dirtiest look ever. And he backs off. I roll my eyes.

"Can we just get back to work. NOW"

I hear my brother mock me under his breath.

I let out a deep breath that came out sounding almost like a growl, and he jumped and got back to work.

"Alright so Aly, you need to distract Javier Luna the club owner. He should be pretty easy to spot, but just in case here is another picture of him." I study the picture of him and nod for my brother to continue.

"All eyes need to be on you. So get everyones attention by doing something, dance on the bar if you have to. But looking like that Al's I don't think you'll have to. Anyways I will put on a song about 2 mintues into us entering the back. You'll know the song trust me. We will have about 2 mintutes to get the info and get out. When the song is over, walk out. And Aly try not to blow your cover."

"What me blow my cover? Never. So all I have to do is basically distract everyone in the entire club. Can do. Let's get moving shall we?"

"Oh wait! Here before I forget. " Jason hands me a pair of stud earrings.

I look at them, I shrug my shoulder and put them on. "thanks for the earrings Jas, but I think I would have done fine without them."

"No, dork they are communicators. But I created them to look like earring so they look less obvious duh."

"thank you Jason." I kiss him on the cheek, and get out of the van.

"2 mintutes Aly, about 4 in total. You can do it."

I nod and am about to start walking out when I notice Snake Eyes in front of me.

_Good luck._

"Thanks"

He nods and walks off. Did I just say thank you AGAIN? Oh come on Chase!

I make my way towards the club, its time to get into sexy salsa dancer mode. I don't even look at the long line of people waiting to get in, I head straight for the doors.

The bouncer gives me a once over, I wink which causes him to give me a sly smile and open the doors for me.

When I walk through the doors I immediately scan the area. This place definetly looks shady. I look over at the bar, and I notice Javier is there. Time to make him notice me.

I walk over to the bar, and lean on the counter. I "pop" one of my legs when I ask for my drink. I notice Javier look at me.

I grave the tequila shot I ordered and I take the shot. I grave the lemon slice and I suck on it giving him a sly wink.

He smiles and he walks over to me. Its then that I really get a better look at the guy, he is dressed in an all black suit, black short hair, tan brown skin, and green eyes. This guy isn't all to bad looking, but he is a bad guy, and now I like to stay clear of those guys.

With a Spanish accent he says " I couldn't help seeing you stare at me mi chava"

I smile "how do you know I was looking at you?" I bite my lip, and try not to gag just thinking about this conversation.

He chuckles "Well mamacita how about you and I-"

I lean into him and whisper in his ear " I'm not that kinda girl. If you want me you have to work for it."

I lean away from him and grave him by his tie, and lead him to the middle of the dance floor. He smiles seductively at me, and I try not to roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say chica."

And that when the song starts, I recognize it because it's the song I used to help teach Jason how to Salsa dance on one of my visits. Beggin' by Madcon, but it's the remix version. It will have to do.

Javier turns me around so that my back is to him, he bring my arm up feel me, the music picks up pace and he turns me out.

I smile not bad Javier not bad.

I start dancing and I can feel all eyes on us. The crowd get closer to us, creating a tight closer.

He spins me, and dips me "How am I doing mamacita?"

I turn into him, removing all space from us "Could be doing better"

That just makes him smile more.

We keep dancing, I see the guards looking straight at us good. The songs almost over, come on Jason update me please.

*Aly, Aly? Crap I forgot to test this thing! I hope you can hear me. We are almost out Aly hang in there ok. I just need to get past this firewall and BOO YEAH BITCHES! Aw! Sorry! I mean sorry. Ok Aly we are on our way out.*

Great, I sigh. Unlucky for me Javier takes that a sign to grave my ass. I have to fight the urge to not knee him in his well juevos considering we are in a Spanish club.

The song is ending and Javier graves my leg and bring it to his hip. He is about to start hiking up my leg, when I pull away.

"Thanks for the dance" I smile and am about to make it through the doors when I hear yelling in Spanish that there was a brake in. Shit.

"Stop her!"

I here guns shot ringing out and I start sprinting to the car. Which isn't all that easy in heels. Normally I would never run from a fight, but considering I had no gun or sword on me just a pair of heels I wasn't going to throw a heels at guys with guns.

Duke pulled right in cue, the doors slide open and Ripcord and Jason yelled "GET IN!"

A gun fired and it hit the side of the van I ran two feet farther and I leaped into the van. They slide the door closed while Duke sped off.

My hair was now a mess and all over the place. I sat at the corner of the van. "please God tell me you got the info. I don't want having my ass to have been graved for nothing."

Snake Eyes head snaps in my direction, I make a what face.

"No don't worry Aly I got the info it says that Gabriel should still be here in New Orleans."

I sighed and leaned further into the wall of the van. "So while we are here why don't we pick up some gumbo and some beignet's while we are here. I'm starving."

Everyone just stared and looked at me. "What? I think I deserve it, and you guys to of course."

I got head shakes from everybody, but Ripcord was the first to speak. "I know a place its just around the corner Duke."

"Thank you Ripcord"

"Anytime girlie"

OoOooOooOoooooOoO

"Oh God Ripcord that has got to be the best food I have ever eaten!"

"I know I love this place"

"Alright so Red, where to next?"

"Well actually Chase we need to split up for this next part."

"Ok? But why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, so Group A is going to try and figure out where Gabriel might be and why exactly they took him. While Group B is on the actually move, and is looking for Gabriel, while Group A gives them the needed information."

"Ok what are the groups Red?" oh I do not like where this is going.

"Group A would be myself, Duke, Ripcord, and Jason. While Group B is Snake Eyes and You. Mostly because you both are the most skilled i- we figured it would be best for everyone."

Oh im sure you did Red.

"Fine, so when exactly do we leave?"

"Tonight, there is a motorcycle waiting outside the restaurant which you and Snakes will take to a remote cabin. We can continue communicating through your earrings or this new device Jason created for us."

"Sweet well, we should get moving then. Who knows what they are doing to that kid right?"

They just looked at me and silently nodded.

Snake Eyes made his way to the bike, while I said goodbye to Jason.

"Alright Jason you behave yourself, and stay out of trouble ok? Call me for anything and I will be there in a flash. Love you."

"love you too Aly" he gave me a hug, and I walked away.

I straddled the bike and held onto the back of the bike. I'd be damned if I was going to hold onto Snake Eyes. This should be an interesting mission.

(A/N) kay so as promised here is chapter 19! I hope you liked it chapter 20 should be up tomorrow if everything goes well. Thank you guys for reading. And in case you were wondering the song Beggin by Madcon was the Adidas remix. You can find it on youtube(: review guys?

Thanks to:

Booklover1498- Aw well thank you that means a lot to me. I hope I can continue to get you to like the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing!(:

I don't own GI Joe, I also don't own the avengers, but I do love the avengers.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Mr. Brightside Why Don't You Make a Move?

**SNAKE EYES POV **

I found myself waking up in a cold sweat, yet another night. I open my eyes and scan the dark room around me knowing there is no danger, but wanting to look for something anyway. What it is I'm looking for I have no idea.

I decide the best thing for me to do would be to just get up. I turn my head to look at the clock, 5:30 AM could be worse.

I get up, and make my way over to the shower. The hot water isn't doing anything for me so I walk out and grave my suit to change. I slip on the familiar skin tight suit, and strap on my boots. I grave my swords from their case, and slip them into their proper place on my back.

Food. That sounds good about now. Who knows when I will be able to eat again. I start eating the cereal almost mechanically when my thoughts wonder back to her. Well specifically the conversation we had together that day in the hospital.

I couldn't help but feel hurt when Shana came in, and interrupted the conversation Chase and I were having. And have her say that she wasn't interrupting anything.

But why should it bother me? I DO respect her as a teammate, and I value her skills. That's all right?

I shove my cereal to the side. There's no hope for eating right now. Maybe if I try meditating for a while it will help calm down my nerves.

I slip on my mask, and walk out the door. I walk through the quite halls making my way to my dojo. The only place besides my room where I can find some peace.

I stop walking when I notice Chase coming down the hallway with an apple in hand. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I round the corner. And wait till she passes.

She stops when she get to her room, and fidgets until she finds her key. In the process she manages to almost drop her apple, but in a quick smooth movement catches it. She mutters something like "Good going Chase, never fail to look like a complete dork." She shakes her head sticks the apple in her mouth and goes back into her room.

I come out from my corner, and just stand there. What is going on with me? The normal Snake Eyes doesn't hide from people or avoid them. What is it with her that makes me do this?

I'm finally about halfway to my dojo when I decide that maybe meditating alone with my thoughts right, maybe isn't the best idea. So I head off the the rec room thinking maybe there will be something for me to do in there.

I sit on the couch blankly staring at the wall for who knows how long, when Shana walks in and finds me sitting alone.

"Snake Eyes didn't expect to see you sitting in here."

I turn my head to the sound of her voice and motion for her to sit next to me. She comes over and sit's beside me.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

_No_

"Are you sure because something tells me it has to do with a certain girl named Chase, and the feelings a certain silent ninja might have towards her."

Damn it Shana.

_I don't have feelings for her._

She snorts and gives me a long hard look. "It's ok to feel things you know. It's not the end of the world. Ripcord taught me that, as hard as that is to believe."

_Look, I respect her. That's it. She's a good member of the team. She-_

My hands get cut off when Shana graves hold of them.

"Snake Eyes, it's me Shana. You don't have to do that with me. Even if you don't want to admit it yourself there is something there between you two. So get over yourself and tell the girl! Damn it Snakes you deserve to be happy to."

I don't know what to say. But even if I don't want her to be she is right. This is what has been keeping me up night after night.

_I think I'm falling for her Shana, and it scares me more than anything._

She is about to open her mouth and say something when I hear "Where are you going?"

Both of our heads snap in that direction to see Duke, Ripcord, and Chase all standing in the doorway. How much of that did she hear?

When she replies "Um nowhere Rip just going to watch some TV" a wave of relief washes over me, even if it might be a lie.

After a few minutes General Hawk walks in with Jason to give us a new mission. Good, something to take my mind off all of this.

We get the information, and get ready to leave.

While everyone is packing I wait by the plane to take us to New Orleans considering I don't really need to pack anything.

When its finally time to leave, everyone files into the plane. Chase sits a good row of seats away from me, with Shana sitting right next to her.

When did they become friends all of a sudden? I know Shana would never tell Chase what I told her earlier, but it still worries me for some reason.

When we finally land we get into a van and make our way over to a motel so Chase can get ready for her part of the plan with Shana.

I lean on the van and watch Jason and Ripcord act like idiots, while Duke just stares at a picture of his ex- girlfriend Ana. I have never felt time move so slowly.

When I am about to lose all hope of this mission ever starting Chase walks up to the van. She looks to beautiful for words. Even if I could speak with words right now, I don't know if I could use the right ones to describe how she looks right now.

"Can we get moving now? I would just like to get this torture done with."

Everyone files into the van, and I find myself sitting next to Chase.

Its been about 10 minutes when I notice that everyone else has given her a compliment tonight except for me. It was either now or never and I decided to listen to Shana.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and he turned and looked at me. and I lost my train of thought. Her eyebrows went up a little as to say 'what?' when I realized I should say something.

_You look beautiful, I just thought I should tell you._

"Thanks"

Thanks? I nod, and turn back to face my original position.

Thanks? Does she really loath my that much now? Was I that rude to her?

We finally pull up to the side of the Club when Jason decided we should go over the plan one more time.

I only half listen to the plan, already having gone over it for a while in my head.

When its time to start the mission, Chase gets out of the van. For uncontrollable reasons I follow her out.

_Good luck_

"Thanks"

Thanks again? How badly did I ignore her? I nod and walk off. Does she hate me now?

I turn to Jason who pulls up the scamatics for the building, I take in every corner and escape route.

"Alright guys lets get moving."

We make our way to the back exit of the club, I take down a few of the guards, and we make our way in.

I jog down the hallways to take down any of the remaining guards, when I give a clear sign for everyone to come in.

Jason almost sprints passed me to get to the computer room. I blink almost surprised by his speed and follow him in.

He opens up his lap top and get to work.

"Alright first let's pull up the security camaras to make sure everything is going alright with my sister." He types in a few keys into the computer and Chase appears on the screen. I am almost taken in by the way she is acting with this Javier guy, when I remember that it is all part of the job.

"Ok sis here is your cue. "

I don't recognize the song, but when I see Jason quietly smiling I realize this song holds meaning to him and his sister when I see a slight smile of her lips on the screen.

The song seems to be almost over when Jason is quickly trying to get passed the firewall in the computer.

He taps the earpiece in his ear and starts to speak "Aly, Aly? Crap I forgot to test this thing! I hope you can hear me. we are almost out Aly ok? I just need to past this firewall and BOO YEAH BITCHES!-" I nudge Jason in the arm, he needs to keep his voice down or- great I hear people coming in. "Ow! Sorry! I mean sorry. Ok Aly we are on our way out."

I take out my swords and push Jason behind me, I take out the guards and motion for him to start running.

We are almost out when we hear alarms go off. All I can think is that I hope Chase wasn't compromised.

We make our way back out to the van where Duke pulls up and we get in. He drives to the entrance of the club where we see Chase running, pretty quickly in heels, to the van.

She close but I hear gun shot starting to ring out, and the side of the van get hit.

Jason and Ripcord yell " GET IN!"

And Chase motions to jump in the van, and I slide the door closed while Duke speeds off.

I watch as we race through the streets when I hear chase speaking.

"Please God tell me you got the info. I don't want having my ass to have been graved for nothing."

My head snaps to look at her. Who graved her? I'll kill them!

"No don't work Aly I got the info it says that Gabriel should still be here in New Orleans."

"So while we are here why don't we pick up some Gumbo beignet's. I'm starving."

I just look at her. How is it after everything she goes through she can still find time to be normal?

"What? I think I deserve it, and you guys to of course."

"I know a place, it's just around the corner Duke."

"Thank you Ripcord"

"Anytime Girlie"

What just happened

For a woman she sure does know how to eat.

"Oh God ripcord that has got to be the best food I have ever eaten!"

"I know I love this place"

"alright so Red, where to next?"

"well actually Chase we need to split up for this next part."

Oh no Shana what are you doing.

"ok? But why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Yes there is a reason isn't there?

"So group A is going to try and figure out where Gabriel might be, and why exactly they took him. While group B is on the actual move, and I looking for Gabriel while Group A gives them the needed information."

"ok what are the groups Red?"

"Group A would be myself, Duke, Ripcord, and Jason. While Group B is Snake Eyes and you. Mostly because you both are the most skilled. I- we figured it would be best for everyone."

I'm sure you did Shana, or you thought be giving Chase and I some alone time I would talk about how I am feeling with her.

"Fine. So when exactly do we leave?"

"Tonight, there is a motorcycle waiting outside the restaurant which you and Snakes will take to a remote cabin in the bayou. We can continue communicating through your earrings or this new device Jason created for us."

"Sweet well, we should get moving then. Who know what they are doing to that kid right?"

It took everything ounce of strength I had not to go up to Shana, and tell her what I think of her groups. But I decided it would just be better to walk to the bike, and get moving.

I waited for Chase to get on the bike, after saying goodbye to her brother.

When she got on I expected her to hold on to me, but instead she held onto the sides of the bike.

Well this was already starting of great, wasn't it?

(A/N) ok so here is chapter 20. I hope you guys liked this chapter or at least tolerated it. I want you guys to get a feel for Snake Eyes POV, but you have NO IDEA how hard it is for me to get into that guy mindset. So let me know what you think, by reviewing please(: I will update tomorrow so try and hold out till then.

Thanks to:

CauseI'mBATMAN- thanks for the review! Glad you like the story. And nice screen name by the way(:

Buzzybee43- for putting this on alert

I don't own GI JOEEEEEEEE. That is all.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Listen to Your Heart

**Chase's POV**

We were riding through the streets, or more like speeding down the streets trying to get to our location at the bayou. I want to grave hold of Snake Eyes at the speed we are going, but I won't let myself.

When we finally get there, and it feels like it literally took years, the place looks like a really old cabin. I get off the bike and make my way inside not noticing if Snakes is behind me or not. When I get inside there is one lone couch, a fireplace against the wall, a bathroom to the upper left, and a kitchen to the lower right. And that's it.

Wow.

I walked over to the couch and I set my bag down, and laid down. Well this was, how do I put it? Bare.

It was then that I noticed Snake Eyes looking at me from the doorway.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there all night?"

And with that he walked inside and took a seat on the floor. I didn't know what else to say. It was just an awkward uncomfortable silence. I graved my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me and I looked at myself in the small mirror. Well ok Chase, you just need to make the best of this.

I turned on the shower, which unlucky for me had no hot water. I was about to scream, when I remembered that Snake Eyes was in the other room, and he might just break the door down if he thought I was in trouble so I just stifled the scream.

I quickly washed all the gunk off my faced, and let the cold water run through my hair.

I almost jumped out of the shower, I graved a nearby towel and tried to warm myself up. But that wasn't working so I graved my pajamas, oversized t shirt with mickey mouse on it and some purple pajama pants, and shoved the dress and shoes into my bag. I graved a brush and just ran it through my hair a few times and walked outside.

And Snake Eyes was still sitting in the same spot on the floor. I wanted to roll my eyes but I didn't want to waste my energy.

I sat down on the couch and brought my legs in close to me, still trying to get warm, when he signed to me.

_You're shivering._

No really?

"yeah there was no hot water, just below freezing water. So I'm a little cold."

Without saying another word he got up, and walked away. Great, he left me hear to freeze to death.

But he came back about 5 minutes later with a blankets in hand he handed one to me, and I wrapped myself in it, glad for the warmth.

"thanks."

He nodded and he returned to his seat on the floor.

I got up from the couch and I sat next to him. He turned his head to look at me.

"Go sleep on the couch on sleep on the floor its not a big deal. " I took the blanket and I laid a few done on the floor and graved another blanket to cover myself.

_No I'll sleep on the floor, you sleep on the couch._

"No, you sleep on the couch end of discussion. Its not the first time I sleep on the floor. Now get over yourself and go sleep on the couch for Christ sakes."

And with that I laid down and pulled the blanket close to me and closed my eyes.

I heard a deep sigh, and I didn't have to turn my head around to see him lay down on the couch.

I kept my eyes closed from what must have been an eternity, but probably only twenty minutes when I was finally able to fall asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I felt groggy, I could see the light coming through the windows from my eyelids but I didn't want to open my eyes.

I wanted to keep sleeping, at least there it was peaceful in dream land where I didn't have to face any of my real problems. Or the fact that I had to be with Snake Eyes right now. At the very least I don't want to face my feelings for him. Because in all honesty I think im falling for the guy. And what makes it worse is that he doesn't see more as more than a respectable teammate who he values.

I finally decide to open my eyes, so I don't have to face the horrors of my own thoughts.

I look around at my surroundings, and realize that everything is much higher than it was before I fell asleep. He didn't.

I sit up and realize that I am laying on the couch. I turn my head to the side and look down, and there he is sleeping soundly on the floor.

That sneaky ninja picked me up in the middle of the night and put me on the couch! How was I supposed to work around my feelings for him when he did stuff like that! Ugh!

I lay myself back down ruffly, and looked up at the ceiling. Damn it.

I figure it was best to get up and face the day, so I graved my bag and walked over to the bathroom to get ready.

I brushed my teeth and took another shower, the fastest I think I have every taken in my life, and got dressed. Into my suit and boots I decided I would just let my hair air dry into its naturally wavy state.

I walked out of the bathroom and put my bag back on the couch, and what do you know the ninja was STILL asleep. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen to see if there was any type of food in the fridge.

And what do you know it was stocked with food, all good. I graved some eggs and made my way over to the stove.

I started cooking, the food was almost done cooking when I notice Snake Eyes wasn't lying on the floor. He must be in the bathroom.

I cooked enough food for the both of us, just incase he finally decided that he needs to eat.

I put the eggs onto two plates when he finally made his appearance.

"I didn't know if you were hungry or not, but I made you some eggs. " he simply nodded and took the eggs.

_Thank you_

"No problem"

I started eating the eggs when I watched his arms twitch, but slowly lift up his mask just enough so his mouth was exposed.

Now I don't know what I was expecting to happen but that certaintly wasn't one of the cenarios that went down in my head.

I watched him eat the eggs in silence, and I mainly looked at my plate the whole time.

When we finished eating I cleared the counter, and washed the dishes. While he put his mask back down.

"So when did you decide to take it upon yourself to move me to the couch last night?"

His body froze, for just a slight second.

_I knew you were going to be stubborn about it, so I decided to wait until you were asleep so you wouldn't fight me on it._

I snorted, "Well next time you get the idea to move me in the middle of the night, to get out of an argument don't. But thank you."

I gave a slight smile, when a phone rang. I turned my head and looked at the communicator my brother had given us.

I walked over to it and answered it tenitvaly.

"Hello?"

"Oh good your awake, ok so Aly we need you and ninja guy to go over to the Requiem Hotel down in the French quarter. When you get there give me a call and I'll tell you what to do."

"ok sure thing, and Good morning Jason, its nice to talk to you too."

"What? Oh dang Al sorry. Morning oh wonderful sister of mine who-"

"Yeah I get the point Jason, I'll call you Bye."

"Bye Al be careful"

"I always am"

And with that I hung up.

I turned to Snake Eyes who was now right behind me.

"we need to get going to the requiem hotel, let's get moving."

We graved our swords and guns and made our way to the motorcycle.

Let the day officially start.

(A/N) ok so here is your next chapter. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would. I had a tad bit of writers block. But im back now. Not to sure really how this chapter came out so let me know what you think. I have a feeling one of them should reveal there feelings soon if not both! So review guys thank you for reading(:

Thanks to:

CauseI'mBATMAN- thank you for liking the Snake Eyes chapter it means a lot!

Blackrosewitch1996- haha well one of them should admit it soon, and I know exactly who is going to say it or maybe sign it first. But question for you who would YOU prefer to say it first?

I don't own G.I Joe or Mickey Mouse!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Black and Gold/ I Can Barely Say

We made our way outside of the house and towards the motorcycle. I straddled the bike and waiting for Snake Eyes to get on. He paused before I got on the bike and looked at me.

_Would you like to drive?_

I blinked a few times at the very random question "What? Oh um no thanks, I'm more of a car person."

He just nodded his head once and got on the bike and revved it up. Without thinking too much about it, I held onto Snake Eyes as he made his way down to the hotel.

We sped through the streets silently; I watched the blurriness of the scenery around me as we quickly passed by it. It seemed to take forever before we would get to the hotel, but when it seemed like an eternity had passed when we finally arrived.

I pressed on the com link in my ear "Alright Jason, we're here where do you want us to go?"

"Ok I need you guys to get down into the basement of the hotel and make your way down into the laundry room. Then I will need you guys to work your way up to one of the conference rooms. I'll direct you on the easiest ways to make your way up there. "

"Alright got it thanks"

Snake Eyes parked the bike and we got off. We made our way over to a door that looked like it would lead into the laundry room.

I looked at the key card reader on the door, great where the hell am I supposed to get a key card.

Before I could have time to react Snake Eyes pinned me to the wall and held a finger up to his lips. We saw a man in a suit slide in his key card and open the door, before the door closed Snake Eyes caught it.

"Well alright then"

I made my way inside and pressed the com in my ear. "Alright we're in which way?"

"Ok, you need to take a quick left and keep going straight until you reach a fork then take the next right."

"Go it"

I start jogging down the corridors with Snake Eyes following behind me. We make our way into the laundry room and make our way to the corner of the room away from security cameras.

"ok, we are in the laundry room where now?"

"alright Al you need to get past the maids and make your way up to the staircase. You need to get to the 7th floor. "

"is that all?"

"No need to be snarky sis"

"I wasn't- alright I'll talk to you when we reach the 7th floor"

I sighed and turned to Snake Eyes. "So heres to the deal we need to get past the maids and get up to the seventh floor."

He simply nodded at me and blended into the white sheets and started making his way towards the staircase.

How did he do that so quickly? Jesus who was he Batman? I shook my head and started making my way towards the stairs. I had to dodge a few maids, but luckly with the sheets hanging it was pretty easy to blend.

When I got to the stairs Snakes was patiently waiting for me. He made a motion for me to lead the way and I did. I started my way up these stairs. And let me just say it was a bitch. I mean I'm in shape and all but damn.

When we finally reached the 7th floor I breathed a sigh of relief. "We're here what's next?"

"The conference room should be the first room to the right. But be careful Aly I don't know what's waiting behind the doors."

"Don't worry bro I got this. I'll check in when we're out."

"You ready?"

Snake Eyes motioned his head in a nod. And I opened the door. We made our way to the first room. The doors were HUGE. I pushed the doors open. We walked inside tenitevly.

We made our way towards the center of the room. We circled the perimeter, but there wasn't a sign of anyone.

I looked at Snake Eyes.

_I don't like it. It's too quiet. _

I nodded. It was to quiet. I looked around, all of a sudden 60 men with big machine guns popped up behind the tables. With there guns pointed directly at us.

Snake Eyes and I positioned ourselves so that we were now back to back.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!"

I slowly lifted up my hands. I had the hint of a smile on my face. "Look guys we aren't here to start any trouble. So if you would just let us-"

"SHUT IT BITCH OR YOU DIE FIRST!"

I smirked. I wasn't one to go down without a fight.

"Alright, alright. If that's how you want it". I graved my gun in one swift movement and started shooting all the lights out. If there is one thing Snake Eyes and I know how to do, is fight in the darkness.

I could hear the men around me freaking out and shooting randomly. I holstered my gun and graved my guns. I started cutting them down. When I couldn't feel anyone else around me and the gunfire stop, I put my swords back behind my back.

I touched the com link "Umm do you think you could get the emergency lights on? We had a bit of an accident."

I could hear a sigh from the other line, and the lights turned on. I looked around for Snake Eyes and found him holding a man by the coller of his shirt.

I walked over to them and graved a chair. I picked up the guy and sat him down.

"Alright, so this is how its going to go down, unless you want to die. You are going to give us the information we need. Now."

He spit in my direction. "Estas loca. I'd die before I'd talk pinche pendeja."

I took my a knife from my boot and twirled it around with my fingers. "You shouldn't have called me that."

I twirled it once more and stabbed him in the thigh. I heard him scream out in pain.

I turned to face Snake Eyes with my back facing the man.

"I don't think he's going to talk. What do you suggest."

Before I have time to react to anything Snake Eyes graves my shoulders and shoves me behind him. I hear a gun shot go off and Snake Eyes hit the floor. My eyes go wide, I feel my heart skip a beat. No!

I look at the man with the biggest smile on his face. "Your turn"

He stands up and points his gun at me. I kick the gun out of his hands, I grave my gun and shoot him in the head. He falls and I crouch down to Snake Eyes.

"Oh my god. Holy crap why did you do that!? Are you ok?" I slowly lift up his head. I search his body for any sign of the bullet. He got hit in the chest, luckly it was the right side, so his heart was ok.

I slowly help him up and put his arm around his shoulder.

"We need to get out of here." Is start walking towards the door. There is no way I was going to risk having him walk down the stairs. So I make my way over to the elevator, and hit the down button.

The elevator beeps and the door opens. I hear and alarm going off. I get us both in the elevator. I see men running towards up I pull out my gun with my free hand and I start shooting. The doors finally close. I feel more weight on my shoulder and Snake Eyes starts to go limper.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to stay with me. do you hear me? I am NOT losing you."

I feel some weight come off my shoulder. The doors finally opens to the garage, I quickly start making our way to the bike. I set him down and he staddled the bike. I climb infront of him. And he immeditalty leans on me. I rev up the bike and make my way back to the cabin in the bayou.

We made it there as quickly as I could get us there. I help him off the bike and I kick the front door open. I set him down on the couch, and I run to the bathroom looking for a medic kit.

I start knocking down everything in the bathroom. Come one! There has to be a kit in here somewhere! Damn it, I cant lose him! My eyes start to water, I quickly wipe the tears away. From the corner of my eye I see a medic kit. I grave it and run back over to the couch.

I see Snake Eyes laying down on the couch. I need to get his suit off. I quickly unzip his suit, with his mask still in tact, to reveal his chest. I quickly scan over his scared body for the wound and I find it.

I start working quickly and I remove the bullet and wipe his wound clean and stitch him back up.

He didn't lose that much blood, so he should be alright. I breath a sigh of relief. I see his body moving up and down in a steady manner. I put a pillow behind his head, and look at him. He fell asleep. Ha.

I slid myself down the counch, and lean on the front of the couch. I lean my head back.

You almost lost him Chase. You almost lost him. I close my eyes shut, for I don't know how long until I drift off.

OoOoOoOooOoOO

When I open my eyes from my nap, I turn my head to check on Snake Eyes. He's not there.

I jolt up. Where is he? I quickly turn around and try searching for him. I start to panic, my heart racing faster where is he?

I turn around and run into someone. I lift my head up and see Snake Eyes.

"Where did you go! I was worrired.."

He pulled me into a hug. I was to stunned to say anything really. When he pulled away I looked down at his hands.

_Thank you for helping me_

"Of course, did you think I was just going to let you bleed to death?"

_Chase. _

"Yes?"

Snake Eyes lifted up his hand, and brought his hand to tilt up my cheek.

I felt my eyes start to glisten.

"Snake Eyes?" I felt like I almost whispered the words.

_Chase I- I_

I closed my eyes. I don't know I thought he would tell me anything.

"Snake Eyes, why did you take the bullet for me? I mean you didn't have to, but then again I know you do, value me as a teammate"

I saw his chest move.

_Chase. I couldn't lose you. I. _

"Look Snake Eyes-"

Snake Eyes put a finger to my lips.

"_No Chase, I have to say this. I took the bullet for you because I love you. I didn't understand it completely, and I still don't. All I know is that I love you."_

I blinked. Did he just? Did he just say that he loves me? I felt my breathing get ragid.

_I understand if you don't feel the same._

What? I shook my head, I rammed myself into him. I felt him stiffen at first and then slowly wrap his arms around me.

I could hear rain starting to hit the roof of the cabin. I put my mouth to his ear. "I love you"

I felt his grip tighten on me. we just held each other.

When he finally pulled away I looked up at him. I saw him lift his hands towards his mask. He slowly started lifting it off.

"Wait what are you doing?"

_Trust me, like I trust you_

He lifted his mask off. He was gorgeous. Blond hair, blue grey eyes, and pale white skin. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

He walked up to me. he brought his mouth up to my cheek. And mouthed 'I love you'. He brought his forehead to mine. I noses touched. Our lips slightly brushed against each other, and we finally kissed. And wow was it worth waiting for.

(A/N) Ok so here is the long awaited chapter. I am so terribly sorry for the long wait to. And I hope this chapter didn't seem to rushed. And if it did let me know, and I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you liked it. I will try and update as soon as I can but school is a horrible thing. Plus it being my last year of high school I have to make things count. Anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE review(: thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed.

I don't own G.I Joe!(I would be rich as heck if I did)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Give Me Love (My Mind is a Warrior, My Hearts is a Foreigner)

**Sonnet 17**

**Pablo Neruda (Translated by Stephen Tapscott)**

_**I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,**_

_**or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.**_

_**I love you as certain dark things are means to be loved,**_

_**in secret, between the shadow and the soul.**_

_**I love you as the plant that never blooms,**_

_**but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;**_

_**thanks to you love a certain solid fragrance,**_

_**risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.**_

_**I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.**_

_**I love you straightforwardly, without complexities, or pride;**_

_**so I love you because I know no other way.**_

_**than this; where **_**I **_** does not exist , nor **_**you**_**,**_

_**so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, **_

_**so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.**_

I blinked my eyes open and tried to adjust my eyes to the light. I rubbed my hands over my face, I was getting ready to stretch out my body when I felt a body grave on to me. I froze. My mind started flooding with the memories of yesterday. OH MY GOD last night.

OOO The Night Before OOO

I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. I smiled slightly, I don't know why really, maybe it's the fact that we finally admitted that we love each other, or maybe I was just that freakin' happy.

He cupped my face and I felt myself lean into his touch, I held my hand against his and watched as a smirk appeared on his face.

"You know I think I'm falling in love with that smile of yours"

Snake Eyes with his free hand graved mine and put it against his heart. He rubbed circles over my hand, I found myself looking back into his eyes. I moved closer to him so we become chest to chest, I leaned in and whispered "I love you too, and God does it feel good to say it."

I moved my head back to look at his face, our noses touched, and he leaned in to kiss me.

I graved the back of his head to bring him closer to me, he lifted me up and I straddled him. He started kissing my neck, and walked towards the blankets on the floor. He gently laid me down, and I found that I didn't want to break our kiss.

He unzipped my suit and took it off. I was just in my bra and underwear now; he took his eyes off of my body and looked back at me. He took his hands off of me to sign one thing "Beautiful"

I felt myself swallow, and smile back at him; he leaned back down and kissed me. The only noise we could hear, from our little world we created was the sound of the rain hitting the roof.

OOO Present OOO

I could feel a smile creeping onto my mouth remembering the night before. Snake Eyes arms were now holding me close to him. I felt him kiss my neck and I sighed. I turned my body so that I was now facing him; I looked back up at his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could Snake Eyes started tracing I love you on my arm.

I kissed the bottom of his chin, I could feel him looking at me, but continued making slow kissed until I stopped right before I reached his mouth. I could hear his breathing getting heavier; I gave a small breathy laugh and kissed him. I felt his hands work through me hair, and gently pull me closer to him.

When we pulled apart he leaned back, to lie on his back. And I found myself resting my head on his chest. I started drawing patterns of circles and other things on his chest. After a while, he took my fingers and brought them up to his lips and he kissed them.

I chuckled, and he smiled back down at me. I loved this, I craved this. We didn't need words; we were just in a moment of pure bliss.

Like a loud bell my phone went off, I sighed but didn't make a motion to move. I felt Snake Eyes look at me and raise an eyebrow.

I let the phone ring twice more; he looked at the phone than back at me.

"Fine, I'll get it." I gave him one more quick kiss before I leaned over to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo Sis, goodmorining"

I sighed "Morning Jason"

"Well someone doesn't sound too enthused. But anyway, your services are needed are you guys ready for action?"

I felt myself rolling my eyes. "No, give me 40 maybe less, what's the job?"

I could hear laughing on the other end "Aly not everything is a job- this is a _plan._ And I'll call you in 40 to let you know. Tell the ninja I said hi!"

I chuckled "Will do Jason I'll talk to you in 40 than."

"Righty Oh, bye Al"

Snake Eyes came up behind me and hugged me. I leaned into and graved onto the arm that was around me waist.

He kissed the back of my head, and spun me so that I was now facing him.

He graved my waist and rested his forehead on mine.

" I need to shower"

I looked up at him, and he had smile and his eyebrow raised. I just started laughing.

"That wasn't an invitation, but maybe next time, when we actually have more time."

I heard him sigh, I went up on the balls of my feet and kissed him. He graved my waist tighter, and slightly lifted me.

We slowly pulled away and I graved my duffel and started walking towards the shower. I turned on the water, and lucky for me there was actually some hot water. Not a lot, but it was better than the ice water. I let the water just hit me for a while, and started putting shampoo and conditioner in my hair and ran soap over me.

When I got out I dried myself off, brushed my teeth, and put my suit on. I towel dried my hair, and brushed it out. I tied it into dutch braid. I collected my stuff, and walked out. It wasn't until I walked through the door that I realized that I didn't look in the mirror to give myself a pep talk. I smiled and set my duffel bag down.

I walked over to the kitchen my ninja made pancakes, I put some on a plate and started eating.

"Wow these are actually really good. "

He smiled kissed me on the cheek and made his way to the shower. I ate in silence when my phone went off.

I picked it up "Hello?"

"You ready yet Al?"

"Basically yeah, so what's the deal?"

"We tracked down one of the bad guys and we need you and Snake Eyes to bring him in for interigation."

"Bad guys Jason, really?"

"Yes bad guys Al, because that's what they are"

I laughed "Ok then so where do you need us to go?"

"Your meeting up with Scarlett and Ripcord at the Le Petit Theater in the French Quarter."

"Got it, where heading out now."

As if on cue Snakes came out of the bathroom.

"Did you eat yet?"

He nodded, I smiled and walked over to him.

"We need to head to the Le Petit Theater"

He nodded, he leaned his forehead back on mine, and put his hand on the small of my back, while resting his other hand on my face.

We both took deep breathes, he leaned back in to kiss me. I felt my eye close, I wanted to remember what this felt like.

When we broke the kiss, I looked back at his eyes.

I turned my head and saw his mask on the couch. I leaned down and I picked it up. I held it in my hands and looked at it.

I could feel him looking at me, I looked back up at him and handed him the mask.

He gave me a wearily look and slowly put it on. I watched as it slowly covered his face that I came to love. He stopped right before he covered his lips.

He kissed me one last time on the forehead, and slipped it over his mouth. We both sighed and started walking outside.

We made it to his bike, he got and I got on behind him. I held onto him tightly and rested my head on his back. I closed my eyes as he started off towards the French quarter.

I felt a pain in my chest as we sped off.

I didn't want this moment to end.

(A/N) Raise your virtual hands if you want to kill me! everybody really? Well that makes sense I won't hold it against you. Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter seemed really lovey- dovey, in my defense I was hearing Ed Sheeran while writing this. So that speaks for itself. Anyways I hoped you liked it, and I will try my best to update tomorrow. If you can find it in your heart to review than do!

Thanks to:

Trippin off the wall- for putting this as a favorite

Tony Bones- for following

Rukoitalian65- for putting this in your favorites, following, and reviewing, it made me laugh so thank you.

Darkbeyonddeath666-fot putting this as your favorite

Deadlydarkangel- for putting this as a favorite

The darksidewehavecookies- for putting this as a favorite and following

And THANK YOU blackrosewitch1996 for continuall supporting this story I there by **dedicate this chapter to you.**

I don't own the sonnet and the beginning nor GI JOE


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cover Your Tracks

I held on to Snake Eyes as we made our way through the French quarter. He easily maneuvered through the streets, and I watched as people gave us looks of fear as we rode past them.

When we finally made it to a red two story building, Snake Eyes went through the back and we found scarlet and ripcord sitting by a fountain.

We walked towards them, and I could start making out their conversation, something about chicken?

"Hey we're here so what's the plan?"

I saw both scarlet and ripcord jump at the sound of my voice, suspicious much? I shrugged it off and waited patiently for an answer from Red.

She sighed and started to speak "Alright, so we tracked down Gabriel's abductors to this location-"

"Which is?"

She gave me a stern look and continued "Which is an old theater that was founded and built in 1916-"

"It's also said to be haunted! BOO!"

I started laughing at ripcord he had come up behind me in an attempt to scare me; I punched him lightly on the arm. We all turned to look at Red who was actually starting to turn red now.

She had her arms crossed and was looking at as like a mom would that was yelling at her kids.

"Come on Red he was just joking around. Please continue"

She rolled her eyes at me. Wow is that what I look when I do it? I get why Snake Eyes always pointed it out now.

"Anyways, yes this theater is said to be haunted. Which of course means lots of tourists, but lucky for us they are closed today. "she had this triumphed smile on her face and I could help but smile and shake my head at her enthusiasm.

"So what's the plan of attack?"

"Jason pin pointed that Gabriel would be in either the basement or the attic of the building"

"That's two completely different directions."

"That's all your brother was able to get."

I sighed and tried to suppress rolling my eyes when Snake Eyes put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and mouthed thanks. He nodded back at me, and I wondered what his expression said.

Was he giving a comforting smile?

I slowly turned back to Red and she had her eyebrows raised but she didn't say anything.

"Ok so let's split up then"

"Sorry babe, but I want a ninja."

I turned around and looked at him. What?

Scarlet was just looking at him to further explain. So he looked around at little panicked and continued.

"Babe it's just those guys are trained killers right? So I know I don't have the required skills to be them, and I wouldn't want to weigh you down. And I know one of our respected ninja's here would be able to pick up the slack no problem."

I just turned my and looked at Ripcord "Nice save bud"

He gave me dorky smile, and looked back at Scarlet.

"Alright, you go with Chase, and I'll go with Snake Eyes."

I looked up at Snake Eyes I really didn't want to leave him, but I knew Ripcord wasn't BSing everybody with what he said. He probably would die if I wasn't there to help him.

I looked at Snake Eyes hands _Be careful_

I smiled "Always. You be care please. "Before I had the chance to rethink what I was just about to do, I went up on the balls of my feet and kissed him on the cheek.

I gave him one last quick look and graved Ripcords arm. "We'll take the attic" I just dragged him behind me until we were out of sight with Red.

We were walking up the stairs when Ripcord decided that it looked safe to speak now.

"So umm are you guys like a thing now or?"

"Does it matter?"

I kept walking "No, it just that when you kiss a guy on the cheek like that normally it means-"

I turned around and looked Ripcord straight in the eyes.

"Just drop it please Rip, I don't want to have to hurt you."

I heard an audible gulp. He nodded at me, and I turned around and continued up the stairs. We finally reached the door that let us into the attic.

I motioned for Ripcord to stop. I pulled out my gun, and put my hand on the door knob. I looked back at Rip and nodded at him if he was ready. He nodded back at me and I opened to the door.

I scanned the room as quickly as I could, shots started ringing out and I started shooting. I pulled out my other gun and started shooting away. I had to have shot down at least five people.

I turned to look at ripcord; he was on the floor about to be shot by a man standing over him. I aimed my gun and I shot him. I quickly made my way to help him up.

He muttered thanks and we turned back to back.

We shot the remaining people, except for one. He was on the floor bleeding, holding on desperately to his side to stop the bleeding.

I made my over to him, picked him up, and I brought his face close to mine. "Where is he? Where is Gabriel, I know your keeping him here!"

He turned his head and spit out blood "I'll die-"

"Before you tell me, yeah I know I've heard it before. But you're going to be begging to die when I'm done with you."

I dropped him on the floor and walked over to a nearby chair.

"Rip could you check to see if he has any guns on him, I'm doing that scenario again"

I dragged the chair on the floor as Ripcord removed the man's guns. I picked him up again and put him on the chair.

"Would you mind handing me the tape over there?"

He quickly got the tape. I made a dramatic motion of opening the tape. I could see a glint of fear in the man's eyes.

I gave a small smile, and started taping him to the chair.

I stopped when he was all tapped down except for this mouth.

"Now's your last chance, do you want to talk?"

"Perra"

"You should not have just called me a bitch."

I covered his mouth in the remaining tape.

I punched him across the face, I could hear him starting to whimper in pain. I pulled out my knife and started twirling it in-between my fingers.

"Umm Chase, don't you think maybe we could do this another way? Maybe-"

He was cut off by the man's stifled scream; I had just stabbed him in the hand. I leaned over him, digging the knife in deeper.

"Do you think you want to talk now?"

I could tears starting to streak down his face, he slowly nodded at me.

I pulled the tape forcibly off of his mouth and waited for him to speak. "He- He's in the boiler room. Please, please just stop"

I nodded at him "Thank you."

I motioned for Ripcord to start walking. We were almost out the door when he decided to yell at me.

"You're just going to leave me here! Me vas a dejar aqui?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure your bosses will be happy to know that you let me know where Gabriel is."

"NOOOOOOO!"  
>I closed the door and started down the stairs.<p>

We made our way quietly towards the boiler room; I kicked the door open and shot down the guards.

Ripcord ran over to untie the boy strapped to the chair. He wasn't any younger than Jason. Ripcord untied him, and took the piece of cloth from his mouth.

"Who- Who are you people?"

"We are here to rescue you Mr. Fuentes. So let's go-"

*Chase! Chase can you hear me! I need help down here! They took him Chase, they took him!*

I looked up, my heart skipped a beat. Who did they take?

I quickly ran through the hallways, I kicked open doors scanning the room for any sigh of them. When I finally reached the last door I kicked it down.

I saw scarlet looking around the room surrounded by scattered bodies. There was man behind her with a knife to her throat.

"You will pay for what you have done, ruining my plans. Your fate and pain will be much worse."

Scarlet yelled "Do it!"

And I shot him; I ran over to her "Who did they take Scarlet?"

She wouldn't look me in the eyes. I gently shook her "Shana! Who did they take-"

I looked around the room. Wait where was he? No.

"Where did they go? Which way did they go Shana!?"

"They took off outside. I'm so sorry"

I ran outside, I saw them throw Snake Eyes into a black van. "NO!"

They closed to doors and started speeding off. Where was the motorcycle? I couldn't find it. I don't have time.

I started running after the van on foot, I could see it getting farther and farther away from me. I tried running faster, but my body wouldn't let me.

I tripped and fell to the floor. I sank to my knees and started crying.

They took him, they took my heart.

(A/N) OMG they took snake eyes! How is that even possible? Ahh I hope you liked this chapter, see I told you I would try and update today! Anyways, would you like to see Snake Eyes point of view next chapter, or get right on with trying to find Snakes? LET ME KNOW PLEASE. If not I'll just decide. Also review my dear sweet reader please; I live off of your reviews. I will try and update as soon as I can ok?

Thanks to:

Booklover1498- thanks you for reviewing, glad you liked the chapter. And yeah sorry if you haven't guessed by now, I'll let you in on a little secret I can't spell for me life.

Thedarksidewehavecookies-glad you love the story! Question, is this soon enough for you?

Blackrosewitch1996- please don't cry rivers! I updated(:


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kiss Me (Like you want to be loved)

_Settle down with me  
>Cover me up<br>Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me  
>And hold me in your arms<em>

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<br>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
>You wanna be loved<br>You wanna be loved  
>This feels like falling in love<br>Falling in love  
>We're falling in love<em>

_Settle down with me  
>And I'll be your safety<br>You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm  
>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<em>

_ -Ed Sheeran_

**SNAKE EYES POV**

The unimaginable finally happened. Chase and I finally said how we really felt. The fact that she felt the same s_he loved me,_ was the most incredible thing.

When she woke up in my arms, I felt whole. Like the damaged and jagged pieces of my life were finally coming together and becoming whole.

With Chase in the shower, I thought I might surprise her and make pancakes. After all she did make me breakfast yesterday. As I made the pancakes the only thing I could think about was last night. How our bodies perfectly fit together.

OOO LAST NIGHT OOO

Chase had her head resting on my chest, and her arms around me. I held her close never wanting to let go.

"You make me feel whole again Snake Eyes."

It almost sounded like a whisper. I almost didn't believe I had really heard it, but she turned her big brown eyes towards me.

I lifted my hands slightly and signed to her "_chase. You make me _feel_ again. You have brought back a part of me that I thought I would never see again. "_

She stopped my hands and held them. She moved her body so that she was on top of me. She leaned her face closer to mine.

"Alyson. You can call me Alyson. "Her hair fell draping over her shoulder like a curtain.

"And I know what you mean, because you make me feel the same way"

She leaned down and kissed me. I brought her face closer to mine wishing for this moment to never end.

OOO PRESENT OOO

When she got out of the shower, I could see a smile appear on her face as she smelled the pancakes.

She put some on her plate and started eating. "Wow these are actually _really_ good."

I smiled, did she expect anything less?

I kissed her on the cheek and made my way to the shower.

When I got out she had a conversation going on the phone, I assumed it was her brother given her demeanor, and decided I would wait for her to finish talking.

She looked at me "Did you eat yet?"

I nodded me head to tell her yes, and she smiled her brilliant smile and walked over to me.

"We need to head to Le Petit Theater"

I brought her close to me and held her in my arms and leaned my forehead on hers. I breathed her in, and closed my eyes. I put my hand on the small of her back, and cupped the side of her face.

I opened my eyes slightly to look at her, both of our breathing getting heavier. I leaned down slowly savoring the moments before our lips touched. Finally I kissed her lips, and I heard her slightly sigh.

When we broke the kiss she looked into my eyes. I loved the way she looked at me; it was the look of longing I knew I was giving her.

She turned her head, and I watched as she spotted my mask. I looked away as she reached down to pick it up.

I wish I didn't have to wear the mask, I wish we didn't do the things we do, and I wish we could be normal people who call in sick from work and spend the entire day together.

But we're not.

Instead I saw her look up at me with sad eyes, and slowly handed me my mask.

I looked at her wishing she could know everything I wisher for her- for us.

I slowly put on my mask trying to enjoy the last moments I could look at her with _my _eyes, and not through visors.

I felt myself tense before I could put the mask on all the way. I stopped before I reached my mouth.

I leaned in and kissed her on last time on her head, taking her in one last time. I leaned back and finished putting on my mask.

I felt myself sigh. We made our way to my bike and we rode off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around me felt safe, warm, and right. It was a feeling I wouldn't give up for the world.

We finally made it towards the building; I saw Shana and Ripcord sitting by the fountain. I could barely make out what he and Shana were saying but it sounded like "Babe I mean come on they are both to chicken to admit their feeling for each other"

I closed my eyes and tried to reign in my anger, I looked at Alyson- I smiled slightly it was nice to say her name, if only in my thoughts- and she didn't roll her eyes. I assume she didn't hear what he said or she would have threatened to kill him. So I figure it would be best if I don't bring it up.

I watch Alyson as she speaks with Shana and Ripcord about the building and the plan. To be honest I really wasn't paying as much attention as I should. I was too busy looking at Alyson and her smile.

"Sorry babe I want a ninja."

I looked at ripcord, I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to be separated from her, but I would mean saving the buffoons life. And Shana did care for him, so I would take one for the team.

"Alright, you go with chase, I'll go with Snake Eyes."

I felt her looking up at me. I felt my hands stutter before saying "_Be careful"_

She smiled at me "Always. You be careful, please." I smiled for you I will.

She went up on the balls of her feet and kissed my cheek. I felt myself blink.

She leaned back and gave me one last look. I watched her as she graved ripcord's arm and dragged him to the entrance "We'll take the attic!"

When they were out of site Shana turned to me with a big grin on her face.

"Well, it looks like my plan worked out pretty well."

_More like your diabolical plan_

She laughed "Call it what you want, it still got the end result. Your happy ending."

I smiled. She lead the way towards the basement. We walk down a couple flights of stairs until we reached a door.

I heard yelling in Spanish, and I put myself in front of Shana before opening the door.

I graved my swords and kicked the door open.

Gun shots started ringing out, and I started my work.

I kept cutting them down, but it felt like there were more filing in to take the place of the last one.

"Snake!"

I turned my head to look at Shana, a big man had a knife pointed to her throat.

I made a move to come near him when she spoke.

"You come near us you masked freak, and I'll shoot her brains out! Do you understand?! It seems like your friends found Gabriel. And I'm going to need a little compensation, for ruining my plans. And you're it."

I felt a stabbing man coming from the right side of my lower back. I pulled it out and it was a dart. I felt my eyes slowly starting to close, and my knees began to buckle. I fell to the floor, and I saw Shana starting to cry.

She started screaming frantically for Chase. But I knew she would come fast enough.

I felt myself being dragged outside. I started feeling myself lose consciousness and I knew that I had to hold on, at least a little while longer.

We were outside by the entrance again, but there was a black van waiting.

They opened the doors and threw me inside. Before the doors close I saw Chase running towards the van. The doors closed and I felt the car starting to move.

As we rode off the last thing I thought about was the look of hopelessness and fear on her face. I closed my eyes and let the drug take me. I have hope that she will find me, just as I found her.

(A/N) ok so another chapter down people! I hope you enjoyed it, I know I find it continually hard to write in Snake Eyes point of view. But hey at least I try right? Anyways I will try my best to have the next chapter up today, and if not please be patient I will have it up as soon as I possibly can.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996-haha sorry I know, it seems like all I ever do it leave you on a cliffhanger. Anyways I hope this was soon enough for you.

Booklover1498-glad you liked the chapter thanks for the review! And thanks I try with the spelling, but sometimes spell check doesn't catch everything.

Thedarksidewehavecookies- do you wanna know a little secret? We leave you on cliff hanger because *SHHHH* it keeps you coming back for more. Tehehe anyways glad you like the story.

Rukoitalian65- of course you were mentioned! Everyone one who reviews is mentioned, and if you keep reviewing then-gasp- you will keep getting mentioned! Enough with my weirdness, I'm happy (More than you could ever know) when someone says they like my writing so thank you. AND thank you OH SO VEEEERY much for actually giving me feedback to one of my questions! So in this great honor of being only they second person to do that next to blackrosewitch1996 I **dedicate this one to you,**.

I don't own GI Joe! ( No big surprise there, otherwise Snake Eyes and Chase would have been together for real)


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Low is a Height

"_Every night I pray, I'll have you here someday. I'll count the stars tonight, and hope with all my might; that when I close my eyes, you'll be right by my side."_

_The Wonders_

**CHASES POV**

I sat down with my knees curled up to my chest. I looked at the open rode in front of me, empty. Holding nothing for me but the cold reminder of what I lost.

I hear a muffled yelling of my name, but I don't turn around to see who is calling me. I just let the empty feeling consume me.

The noise get louder and closer, I just want it to go away. I blink hoping the image will change and Snake Eyes and I will be back on the floor curled up next to each.

I feel someone shaking my shoulder roughly, trying to get my attention.

The muffled noise starts to become a bit clear, until one final shake brings me back.

"CHASE! Alyson! Come on you have to get up, we need to go! There are more men coming!"

Let them come I want to say. I close my eyes.

"Alyson!"

I open my eyes with a new determination. I will find him; I will always find the people I love.

I get up, and look at Scarlet; she can't yet look me in the eyes. I see Ripcord motioning for me to get in the van.

I start walking towards the van and I feel Scarlet following me. I open the side of the van and I get in.

Ripcord starts speeding off. I'm left in the back with Gabriel who looks panicked. He looks around at our faces.

"Who- who are you people?"

I look at him "We're the good guys"

He looks at me, and I look at the side of the van. I feel scarlet turn around to look at us. She begins to explain who we are and what we do. Gabriel starts to look a bit relieved. We round a corner, when I see a motel coming up ahead.

Ripcord pulls into the driveway and motioned for Gabriel and I to follow him.

When we walk inside I see Duke sitting on a bed, he gets up and looks at us. I see my brother sitting at a computer.

I look around the room; it's filled with a bunch of fancy tech. My brother starts walking towards me.

"What the hell happened in their Aly?"

I look at Scarlet; she still can't meet my eyes. I don't blame her it wasn't her fault. Sna- He was just trying to protect her most likely.

I look back at my brother.

I open my mouth but my throat feels dry. I swallow. "They um. They took him"

Jason's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean they took him? Who did they take Aly?"

My eyes start to burn "They took Snake Eyes. They threw him in a van, and they drove off. I tried to follow them on foot. But I- I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't fast enough Jason."

My eyes were stinging and I felt tears slowly starting to fall down my face. Jason pulled me into an embrace and he held me.

I felt the rest of the Joes looking at us, but I didn't care.

My brother rubbed my back and whispered everything was going to be ok. I closed my eyes and tried to let his words comfort me.

I opened my eyes and shrugged of his hug. I looked back at the rest of the team. I cleared my throat.

"Ah, alright. " I blinked and let go of the breath that I felt like I was holding in forever.

"So we rescued Gabriel." I pointed at the scared teen that hadn't even walked into the room. I got a better look at him. He was about 5'8, tan, green eyes, and spiked up short black hair. He had on a tattered plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. He wore ripped up jeans and blue converse.

My brother of course was the first to recover, with a big smile; he walked over to Gabriel and explained everything. Gabriel seemed more at ease with my brother, probably considering the not so big age gap.

Gabriel walked in Duke came over and spoke with my brother and Gabriel. They started talking about computers, and other nerdy stuff.

When night finally fell, I walked outside to get some air. I sat on the porch of the motel, and looked up at the stars.

OOO THE NIGHT BEFORE OOO

I lay blissfully in his arms. I had his hand in mine. I held it up to my face, and traced the patterns on his palm. With his free hand he played with my hair, he kissed the top of my head.

"What are you thinking about?"

I let go of his hand so he could sign to me "_The first day we met_"

I laughed "I remember you seemed surprised that I could fight AND sign. " I chuckled

_I was amazed by your skill_

"Years of training does that to you."

_We would know wouldn't we?_

I turned my head to look at him.

"You know, you basically know everything about me. My entire melodramatic page turner life, but I don't know a single thing about you."

He just looked at me. _What do you want to know?_

"Something, anything. Surprise me."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave me a long pondering look, but I continued to give a small smile waiting for him to tell me something.

_When I was younger at night, after training with Tommy- Storm Shadow I would often look at the stars. They way the shown brilliantly in the darkest of nights; as if a reminder that there is always hope. There will always be something to guide you in the dark._

I looked at him; of all the things he could have said I most definitely wasn't expecting that.

I propped myself up on my elbow and I kissed him. "Thank You."

OOO PRESENT OOO

As I looked up at the stars now I tried to find the meaning that Snake Eyes found in them.

I found one star that stood out among the rest. I smiled; maybe you can guide me to him.

I looked down with a smile still on my face.

"Chase?"

I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Scarlet "Yeah Scarlet"

"Can I talk to you?"

I nodded my head, but kept looking straight.

"I'm so sorry Chase. I never meant for this to happen he was just trying to protect me I-"

"Stop"

I continued looking straight ahead into the darkness. "I don't blame you. I never did. I'm just scared for him Shana. And I don't know what to do. I have never loved any one more than I love him. And I don't know what would happen to me if I lost him. "

I turned my head to look at her. Fresh tears stinging my eyes.

Shana's eyes looked red as if she had been crying as well.

"Well find him Alyson. I promise you. We won't lose him."

I hugged her "Thank you"

She just nodded her head. She got up and held her hand out to me. "Come on"

I took her hand and I got up. We walked back inside. Everyone was huddled around my brother's computer. They all turned around to look at us.

"Ok I'll bite, what the hell is going on?"

My brother just laughed. "We sis are finding your boyfriend"

I saw Gabriel look at me. He looks cleaner and dressed in what looked like my brothers close. He walked towards me.

"I'll help you find your friend. I'm one of the best hackers there is. You all risked your lives to save me- a complete stranger. I need to do this for you. "

I looked at him; I smiled "thanks kid. It means a lot"

He smiled at me.

"Aly? Who is Thomas S. Arashikage?"

Thomas? I felt my eyes widen. Could it be, Snake Eyes told me that his name was Tommy. But he- he killed him. Didn't he?

"Strom Shadow, why is he popping up?"

I walked over to my brother and rested my hand on the back of the chair while I waited for an explanation.

"It says that he has been doing some dirty work for cobra under wraps. "

"Recently?"

"Yeah last date recorded was- yesterday actually."

He is alive. "I need you to write down his info for me ok? If need be, I want to be able to contact him."

"Will do Al."

If Storm Shadow was alive, was he a part of this? Did he set this up? Does he know anything about this?

But most importantly, how did he survive?

(A/N) ok so here is the next chapter people! We are coming for you Snake Eyes! Next chapter will most likely be Snakes POV, so we can find out what has been going on with him since his capture. And then back to Chase. I hope you liked the chapter pretty please review! I might have the next chapter up today, I feel like I'm on a roll today! If not please bear with me!

I don't own *whispers* GI Joe.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The Forgotten

"_Do not allow me to forget you"  
>― Gabriel Marquez<em>

**SNAKE EYES POV**

I felt a ringing in my head that seemed like it kept getting louder and louder. When I opened my eyes, I was in a dimly lit room with wires, computers, and men standing around.

I slightly turned my head when I realized I was strapped down on a gurney. I could see my mask to my left on a small chair.

"Well it looks as if someone's finally awake. How did you like you nap?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man who spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. He was tall around 6 feet at most. He had on an expensive suit, and his demeanor looked like he owned the place.

"Don't speak much do you? Good. That means I don't have to hear you scream."

He walked over to some computers and started typing things in. "You see, you and your little team took my best hacker from me. And for that you will have to pay. But I don't just want you to suffer but your team as well."

He picked up a syringe and held it up into the light.

"This beauty will help me accomplish my goal. You see, in this syringe is a chemical mixture that will allow me to not only control your body. But your mind as well. And unlucky for you there is no antidote, no cure, at least none that will be at your disposal.

You will be stuck under my control until I tell you otherwise. You will destroy your team, one member at a time. Until there is no one left. And then I will let the guilt eat you up inside until you beg to die.

And then if I am in a good mood I will end your misery."

I felt my fists balling up at my sides; no way in hell was I going to let that happen. I would die before I hurt anyone on my team.

"Ah! I see I have gotten through to you-"

"Senor tienes que ver esto"

"It better be something interesting to look at."

I looked over at the big screen; it was video feed from when we first arrived at the video. They played Chase kissing me on the cheek. My heart began to race; I started struggling to get out of the bindings that were keeping me down.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here! Someone it seems has a little sweetheart. Maybe she should be the first to die by _your_ hand. Or maybe I will save her for last, making her writhe in pain as she screams out your name hoping for her love to come back to her.

Yes I quit like that plan very much."

He made a disgusting smile, and walked back over to me. He held the syringe up in the light, and flicked it.

"We don't want any bubbles now do we?" he chuckled and aimed the needle at my neck.

"This won't hurt a little, this will hurt like hell."

A burning sensation filled my neck as the liquid entered my bloodstream. I wanted to scream and yell out in pain.

My thoughts were beginning to get hazy, slowly becoming a black nothing.

No! I won't let him erase my thoughts, my memories. I won't let him win!

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight back against the darkness that was consuming my mind.

"Oh look, he is trying to fight the serum. You can try and fight it all that you want. But you will never win. The chemicals will alter your brain pattern and leave you a lifeless shell that will follow orders from no one but me.

Don't try and fight it. It's a losing game."

I squeezed my eyes tighter. His voice becoming an echo in my mind. I was forgetting about shan- wait who? What was her name the red head?

She was a red head wasn't she? And that guy that- no that can't be right.

No! I was starting to forget. I can't forget. I tried to remember everything but I couldn't. It was becoming a black void in my mind.

There is somewhere I should be, something I should be doing. Someone I should be with.

Alyson, I can't forget her. Her face, the feeling of her lips on mine, her voice. Her sweet voice.

As I pictured her in my mind, the thought of her became hazy. It was blurring, and it scared me more than anything. I can't forget her, not her.

She is- she is. I love- I love.

And with that the darkness took over.

"Do you remember anything?"

Remember.

I shook my head no.

"Still not speaking are we?"

I gestured my hands _I can't speak_

"Oh ASL, well lucky for you I can sign as well."

"Here put this on" the man chucked a mask at me and I did as I was told.

He walked over to some computer screens, and pictures of people appeared.

"Do you know any of these people?"

I shook my head no.

He smiled.

"Observe them. Study their profiles, learn their weaknesses. They are your next targets, you will take them down."

I nodded and he and the other men in the room walked away.

I looked at the pictures.

Duke, and army man with a talented skill set. Shouldn't be that much of a problem.

Ripcord, a rooky pilot, and fellow soldier. Not that much fighting skill or smarts.

Scarlett; an intelligent girl with a knack for weapons.

Jason; a fair hacker and minimal fighting experience. Should be the easiest to take down next to Ripcord.

Finally there is Chase. I paused looking at the picture. She seemed- I shook my head. She is skilled in many different fighting forms, as well as expertly trained in weapons. She is a trained assassin.

She will be the hardest to take down but not impossible.

I looked at all of them together. They fit like pieces of a puzzle.

I smiled. I'm going to take them all down.

(A/N) OMG SNAKE EYES NOOOOOO! Ok what will happen next? Will he kill them all? Does he really remember Chase? Only time will tell…. Ok so enough with my dorkyness I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. FOR SURE it was my last one today. Kay? I will try and update next week as soon as I can. Please make sure to review it really makes me happy, and most definitely makes my day. Also next chapter will be in Chase's POV so we can see how they are doing.

I don't own GI JOE!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"_Love is giving someone the ability to destroy you, but trusting them not to."_

_ -Unknown_

What Happens Now?

**CHASE'S POV**

It's been two weeks. Two whole freaking weeks and still no sign of Snakes Eyes. I want to kill someone with every fiber of my being, but I know that wouldn't help the situation at all.

I've had my brother tracking Storm Shadow, there's something that I just trust about him. And I can't just shrug it off.

Since Snakes Eyes kidnapping we moved locations to Las Vegas, Nevada. God only knows why I let my brother and Ripcord talk me into it.

I know there only real reason for coming her was liquor, Gambling, and strippers. Like Scarlet would let that happen. HA!

I sat on the balcony of our room of the Venetian hotel. I had my chair angled to look at the lights of the strip. My feet pressed up against the fence.

The cool desert air was nice. It was a relief given the intense heat during the day. The smiths tank top (that I had cut ), shorts, a pony tail, and my black low top converse that I was wearing did help a little with the heat.

I heard the door slide open and I got hit with a wave of cold air. My brother poked his head out of the opening he made.

"Hey Al, can I join you?"

"Sure" I sat up and gestured for him to take the seat next to me.

"What's on your mind Jason?"

He just stared off into the lights "Nothing really I guess. I mean, it's been two weeks. And- Well I was just wondering how your holding up?"

I sighed. With my brother I never knew if I should put on the brave face or tell him the truth. But with the look he was giving me, I thought I might as well vent to somebody.

"Ok I guess. I mean considering the situation. I just need to find him Jason. I feel- I don't know empty? I just can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened."

I closed my eyes and turned my head to look back at the lights. Every time I go back and think about seeing his limp body get through in the back of a van like a rag doll. I get this pain in my chest, and it kills me thinking about what they've done to him. What they might be doing to him.

Jason got up from his seat and walked over to the back of my chair. He leaned over the chair and hugged me, resting his chin on my head.

"I could lie to you and tell you everything is going to be alright. But I can't promise you that Alyson. All I can say is that we will do everything we possibly can to find him. You taught me how to be strong Aly. You have always been strong for me, now it's my turn to do the same for you."

He kissed the top of my head. I got up and I hugged my brother tightly.

"I love you Jason"

"I love you to Sis"

I heard a frantic knocking on the glass and I turned around.

It was Gabriel; he had a big goofy grin on his face. This kid was actually starting to grow on me.

"Guys! I got him! I mean I found him amigos!"

"What do you mean you found him?"

He just smiled even bigger; and waved for me to come inside.

"Look at the screen."

He pointed to 5 figures walking down a hallway.

"Look at who's in the middle."

I squinted my eyes. Oh God.

"Can you enlarge the image?"

"Can the millennium falcon travel at the speed of 1,050 km per hour?"

I raised my eyebrows and just stared at him. I looked at my brother who just shrugged and looked back at Gabriel.

He coughed "Yes, yeah I mean I can do it."

He typed a few things in and enlarged the image. It was Snake Eyes.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh God thank you Gabriel!" I kissed him on the cheek. And I made my way out the door.

I graved my guns and put them at an X on the back of my shorts.

"What hotel are they at?"

He had a hand on the cheek that I had kissed and had a goof look on his face.

"Gabriel?"

My brother waved a hand in front of Gabriel's face. "Earth to Gabriel, come in Gabriel."

Gabriel jumped "Huh? Oh yeah sorry. He's here. I mean he's in the boiler room of the hotel."

I nodded. I opened the door.

"Aly please be careful!"

I turned to look at my brother. I winked "Always"

I started running down the hallway when I bumped into Red who was holding an ice bucket.

"Hey what's the rush?"

"He's here"

Scarlet dropped the ice bucket and pulled out her gun out of her pants.

"Lead the way"

I nodded. We took the stairs down and made our way down corridors.

We finally made it to the boiler room.

"Here" I whispered. I pulled out one of my guns, and held it out in front of me.

The hot steam covered the hallway, I felt my fingers loosen and tighten their grip on the gun handle.

I heard a grunt and I turned around. Red was on the floor clutching her side.

What the hell?

I started to bend down to see if Scarlet was ok, when I felt a punch hit my side.

I inwardly growled. I winced at the pain. I breathed in and out and closed my eyes. I felt something coming at me I opened my eyes and dodged the hit. I graved the arm and flipped the person over.

The person landed on the floor.

I rested my knee on his stomach and pointed my gun at their face.

Steam started to clear, and the persons face became visible.

No, what? I don't – I don't understand.

"Snake Eyes."

I got up and backed away from him.

"How-why are you fighting us?"

From the corner of my eye I saw Scarlet get up.

"Snake, why did you hit me?"

I saw Snake Eyes slightly turn his head, he looked back at me.

I walked closer to him. "Snake Eyes?"

He turned away from me, and in one swift movement he shot scarlet.

"NO!"

I shoved past him. I looked at scarlet on the floor she was breathing. I sighed.

I pressed on the intercom on my ear. "JASON! I need you to get down her NOW, bring Ripcord with you. Scarlet's been shot, and she's losing at lot of blood."

I turned to Snake Eyes.

"Why? Why did you do that?!"

I looked at his hands _I had to. You are all my targets._

What?

I saw him touch his ear as if someone where talking to him.

He looked at me and started running.

I looked back down at scarlet.

She looked at me and mouthed go.

I got up and took off running. "SNAKE EYES!"

He didn't stop he just kept running. He opened the door and ran inside. When I got through we had made it into the hotel mall.

There were people everywhere. I put my hand on my hip and my other hand on my head.

Where the hell did he go?

I scanned over the crowed, there.

I sprinted after him, pushing past families and people.

I got countless dirty looks but I didn't care.

We had made it outside to a vacant parking lot.

"Snake Eyes! Look at me!"

He stopped running and he looked at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I walked over to him. I touched the side of his face. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Why-"

He punched me in the gut. I sank to my knees holding the center of my stomach. A gun shot rang out, and a van raced to us. The door slide open and Snake Eyes got in.

I looked at the passenger seat.

"Easy Snake Eyes, she isn't supposed to die. At least not now."

He smiled at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

He chuckled "A man you should not have angered. Your ninja is mine now. And I won't stop until he has killed all of you."

"Vamanos"

And with that they drove off.

I was left alone.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Why was this happening? What did they do to him?

*Aly! Hurry it Scarlet! *

I pressed my finger to the com, "Where are you?"

*At the emergency room at Desert Springs Medical Center*

"I'm on my way."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I got to the hospital I saw everyone sitting in the waiting room.

They all looked defeated.

Ripcord eyes were red.

"How is she?"

Ripcord got up and walked over to me.

"She isn't-"

"The bullet narrowly missed her heart, but right now she's in a coma. We called Hawk and told him everything. Scarlet is going to be transferred to the hospital wing back at base so Doc can take a look at her."

I didn't know what to say.

I'm sorry just didn't seem to cut it. Scarlet was in a coma, and Snake Eyes was the one who put her in it. Snake Eyes-

I closed my eyes.

I need to get to the bottom of this. I need to find out what happened.

I turned to my brother "Jason I need you to find Storm Shadows location, it's time for some answers."

(A/N) Intense huh? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know half of you probably will want to kill me for Zombie evil snake eyes, but hey its makes a good story right? And I was going to kill Scarlet, but I just….couldn't. It seemed to wrong, so I put her in a coma instead. Not to much better, but at least she can still wake up. Also to add to the last chapter, when I was rereading as I often do I was hearing my iPod and the song Time by Hans Zimmer (Yes from the inception soundtrack) and it happened to play when snake eyes was losing his memory, and I cried. I cried like a baby. I don't know why I shared that with you but hey, if you want to cry like I did you should try it.

Anyways HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope all of you had a safe and fun time. And I wish all of you a good year to come. I will try and post the new chapter as soon as I can (I'll do my best to do it tomorrow)

Thanks to:

Booklover1498- Sorry again about Snake Eyes. It physically hurts typing what he does. But hopefully everything does turnout all right in the end. Thanks for the review!

Blackrosewitch1996- thank you for your continuous reviews, and I will see what I can do about your idea.

Thedarksidewehavecookies- I know): I'm sorry again.

Loveisthewayforme- for the new favorite story, new favorite author, and the new follower of me AND me story.

Jayna prime- for the favorite story, putting this on alert, and your review! I think Snake Eyes is the best ninja too(: and thank you for liking Jason! And you are the first to comment on ripcord, and let me tell you after 28 chapters I'm still worried I didn't get him right. But thank you for letting me know I did. And as for Anna, to be honest I hadn't really given her much thought. But you never know, if I find somewhere where she fits, she might just make an appearance. So don't lose hope over that. Thanks again for your review!

I don't own GI Joe, nor will I ever. It's sad but true.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"_This may never start tearing out my heart; can I be your memory?"_

_ -Sugarcult_

Heart of Stone

I drove in silence, staring out at the open road. My fingers aching from the tight grip I had on the steering wheel. I was on my way to San Francisco to find Storm Shadow. I need answers for what is going on, and I feel like he is the only one that can give them to me.

Oooooo **6 Hours Earlier** ooooooO

"Alright I got your boarding pass, fake id, and conformation number for a car rental"

I looked at Gabriel, who had on jeans, converse, and a Star Trek t shirt on with the words 'Live long and prosper' written across the front, staring at me with big dough brown eyes. He had gotten me everything I need; and he did it all 20 minutes. This kid was a genius.

"Thanks Gabriel." I smiled at him while he handed me the backpack.

"You can call me Gabe" he looked down at the floor and peeked up from his eyelashes to look at me.

I gave a slight smile "Sure thing Gabe."

He had a big grin on his face. I turned to Jason who was leaning on a wall in the corner of the room. He had a weary look on his face and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I walked towards him "Jason?"

He turned his head away from me.

I felt a pain in my chest, I hated seeing him mad at me, but I was doing this for his own good.

"Jason please look at me."

He slowly turned his face towards me not looking me in the eyes.

"Jason, I have to do this, everything will be alright. I'm going to get Storm Shadow and find out what's going on. I'm going to get Snake Eyes back."

He looked at me, but as soon as he did I wished he hadn't. He had a cold expression in his eyes, and it felt like he could see right through me.

"How do you know that Alyson? What if he hurts you? What if he doesn't want to talk, and decides to kill you instead? What if you can't get snake eyes back? He shot Scarlett Alyson; you don't think he'll do the same to you?"

I felt my heart starting to race. "Jas-"

"I love you Alyson, you are my sister. I would do anything for you, but this- this idea is crazy. I can't lose you Aly; you are the only thing I have left. "

I graved his arm and pulled him into a hug. He didn't return it.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I really am, but I have to believe in my heart that everything is going to be alright. You don't have to believe the plan, or idea, but you have to trust me. Please Jason that's all I'm asking you to do. I love you Jason, I would give my life for you, but I need to get him back. He made me feel alive again; he made me realize that I have more to give."

"I trust you Alyson, its everyone else I don't trust."

Ooooo **Present** ooooO

I sat in the car, wearing a pair of shorts, a beige Coldplay t shirt, and I had my hair a French twist.

I drove through the toll bridge to get into the San Francisco and all I felt was tension. I thought about my brother, and it broke my heart knowing that I was hurting him. But I couldn't have Jason get hurt. Not right now, not with all of this happening. I needed at least one person in my life that I love not to get hurt.

As I arrive in the city I think about storm shadow. Does he have anything to do with Snake Eyes being- for not-. God I can't say it let alone think that Snake Eyes could possibly be evil. If Storm Shadow has anything to do with this I am going to end him. But first actually getting him to talk to me, and NOT kill me is going to be the hard part. I mean hell he isn't even supposed to be alive, so I really have no idea what to expect.

I sigh and pick up the notebook on the passenger seat and looked at the address my brother written down.

16790 Webster Hito Dojo. I put on my signal and start my way over to the dojo.

Let me just say that driving up hills in San Francisco is freaking hard. The whole way up I was afraid that the car was going to stall and the car would go rolling down the hill. And that is defiantly not the way I wanted to die.

Death by hill, isn't really the way I want people to say died.

When I finally arrived at the address, I got out and observed the place.

It was a lot smaller than I expected, but it had amazing Japanese architecture.

I took a deep breath and I opened the door; a little bell went off. I see girl who looked about 19 standing behind the counter. She just looked at me, she narrowed her eyes in at me. I bit my lip, what was that look all about?

"Hi I was wondering if you could help me find someone, his name is-"

"Does this look like the police station?"

I raised my eyebrows, wow did this girl have an attitude problem.

"Look, I have some info telling me that he's here. Either we can do this the easy way or the hard way. " I put both my hands on the counter and leaned in "Its your choice"

"Listen you-"

"Kimi, what is-" it was him, he looked at me "You"

I just blinked, I recovered and I smiled "Me"

He pulled out a sword and pointed it at me. He started walking closer to me.

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." More like a geeky younger brother, and his even geekier new friend Gabriel. I rolled my eyes.

"Look I just came here to ask you a couple of questions. I need your help."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Kimi go to the back"

"No, and for the last time its _Jinx_. You don't hear me calling you Tho-"

I saw a ninja star fly right next to her head, and she didn't even bat and eye. "Go to the back now"

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. She walked past Storm Shadow and rammed her shoulder into his.

He looked at her, and she just shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

He turned his attention back to me.

"Charming girl you have there. What is she your girlfriend?"

He shielded his swords and kicked me in the gut.

I grunted " God someone can't take a joke."

I rubbed me stomach "Look I just came here to get some answers, and frankly we don't need to fight to do that."

He made a move to kick me in the head but I dodged it.

"Hey! "

He stopped his jab that he was about to aim at my side.

"I just want to know, if you had anything to do with Snake Eyes kidnapping"

He looked at me.

"I don't know what your talking about"

He kicked me in the chest and I fell down. That's it.

I jumped up, and cracked my knuckles. Its on.

He ran towards me and I punched him across the face, he side swept my leg, and I fell. He lifted up his leg to kick me and I graved it and dragged him down.

We rolled around punching each other until finally he ended up on top.

He had his hand around my throat and my arms pinned.

"Why did you come here?"

I swallowed "To find out about Snake Eyes"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No-"

He let out a deep breath "How could he have been kidnapped" he released his grip on my throat and waited for me to speak.

I explained the entire story of Snake Eyes kidnapping all the way up to Scarlet getting shot. I didn't happen to mention Snake Eyes punching me in the gut. I assumed this was a need to know bases, and I hurt too much to even think about.

He just looked at me, I don't think he really understood what or why this was happening.

"My brother- Snake Eyes he would never endanger the lives of others, let alone shoot one of his teammates." He got up and waited for me to answer.

I sat up and looked up at him. "That's why I came here, to see if you knew anything about this. I need to find out what they did to him to make him act this way; and how to bring him back. But you don't seem to know anything about this, so it's just another dead end" I rubbed my forehead and looked down.

"Why did you think I would know anything about this?"

"I don't know, I mean it seemed possible. Especially after your coming back from the dead." I sighed, and laid down on the floor.

"He didn't want to do it you know. Kill you. He thought of you like a brother."

I felt him come and sit down next to me. looked me up and down. I don't know what that simple gesture made me uncomfortable. It wasn't anything sexual, but it felt like he see past me. like he knew what I really thought. It was weird to say the least even thinking about this "conversation" he and I were having.

"I'll help you"

I looked at him "What?

He looked straight ahead into nothing "I'll help you find him"

"Why?" I sat up and I looked at him. He turned his head towards me and looked at me. it was then that he looked at me I realized he would never tell me why.

I bit the side of my cheek and whispered "thank you"

He got up and looked down at me "Are we going to leave now or are you going to sit there and stare at nothing all day?"

I rolled my eyes, of course his 'kindness' wouldn't last. I got up and started walking out the door.

"So your leaving then?"

I turned around and saw kimi-or jinx- whatever she caller herself looking at Storm Shadow.

"Figures" She rolled her eyes.

He walked up to her and whispered to her something in Japanese. She had a look of shock on her face and she looked back at me. she turned back to storm shadow and gave him a hug.

She handed him a pair of swords, and said goodbye.

He walked towards me and waited for me to open the made our way over to my car, I opened the door and got in.

I started the engine. I turned towards him "Before I forget, if you ever kick me again, I will kill you."

(A/N) ok so I hoped you liked the chapter, although to me it really felt like kind of a filler episode. Anyways I am sorry for not updating sooner, but school has started again, which means less updates. Can I just say Advanced Placement Econ is a b**ch. On a more dealing with this story note, I will try and update as soon as I can. Which crossing my fingers means sometime this week. Thanks for reading guys, please review!

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- thank you for always reviewing! And I'm sorry if this update wasn't as soon as you might have hoped.

Booklover1498- ha yes it was better than killing her off. And yeah hopefully everything ends up alright, I write the chapters as I go and who knows maybe I might be evil and kill some people * insert evil laughter* but anyways yes, ripcord and Jason always have their minds on the ladies.

Skyfethre- for following the story and adding this to your favorites.

Rukoitalian65-hans zimmer makes everything better doesn't he? And thanks for the new year wishes and the review!

Narsilia haywire- for putting this on alert, adding me on your alert, and adding this to your favs( and me). I appreciate it! AND for your review(:

Jayna prime- your review made my day, and made me laugh so thank you. Spacey Gabriel made me laugh, (shhhh I think he might have a crush on her).

Calliope56- for putting this on alert, and as for Puerto rico yeah it was just pretty much random. I didn't have anything really in mindset, so I thought hey why not Puerto rico?

I don't own GGII JJOOEE.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"There are two things that get people's attention, one is fear, and the other is hope."

-Lacey Mosely

To Be Alone With You

Tired, that is exactly what I was. I watched as the scenery passed by the window. I felt my eyes slowly close, and then feel myself jolt awake. I couldn't let myself fall asleep, I need to be awake, alert, thinking about him and everything I needed to do to get him back.

God.

I turned my head and I looked at him. He thought it would be best if we took turns driving, but of course he figured it would just be safer.

I just looked at him. He was so- ugh!- there were truly no words to describe him. He was just so infuriatingly frustrating. I rolled my eyes, and I turned my attention back to the window.

**Two Hours Ago**

I walked out of the gas station with a bag of potato chips in one hand and a two bottles of water in the other.

I could see him leaning on the car as the gas was finishing being pumped into the car. This was a weird feeling. A beyond weird feeling. To other people, it could have looked like we were a couple on a road trip, on an adventure.

I snorted, yeah if only. As I approached the car, I could see him roll his eyes at me.

"What took you so long?"

He removed the gas pump, and opened the driver side door.

I was left standing there I could feel myself crushing the water bottles in my hand.

I saw an old woman at the pump next to us. She gave a dirty look to Storm Shadow and walked over to me.

"You teach him whose boss deary. Never show fear" She smiled at me, and tapped me on the shoulder.

I watched her walk away and I couldn't help but smile- that is until I heard a car horn beep.

I opened my door and threw the water bottle at him. I saw him jump as it hit his face.

"I got you a water bottle ass hole."

I got in and I buckled my seat belt. I put my feet on the dash board and opened my bag of potato chips. I popped one in my mouth and turned and looked at him.

"What? Are you waiting for my permission to drive or something? I'm honored really Stormy, but you don't need to wait for me to tell you it's ok to drive."

I leaned over and turned the radio on, and I looked back out the window, putting another chip into my mouth. I could hear a sigh, and the engine start; I smiled and ate my chips.

I rolled down the window letting the wind run through my hair, and Sometime Around Midnight Starting playing by the Airborne Toxic Event.

I leaned over and turned up the radio, I leaned back and felt the music run through me.

For once, I felt a sense of peace. If only for a moment.

**Present**

I heard my phone go off, and I pulled it out of my pocket to look at the screen, it was a text from Gabriel.

' _Have you gotten to the hotel yet?'_

'_No I haven't, we should be pulling up in about 5 minutes though'_

I put my phone in my lap and looked at Storm Shadow.

"We're almost there. Take the next exist and make a left"

He nodded his head and didn't even bother looking at me. jerk.

I felt a buzz _' About the room Chase, I could only get one. I'm sorry, but the hotel was starting to ask a lot of background questions.'_

I let out a deep breath, and I leaned my head back on the seat, great I cant escape this guy can I?

As we pulled up to the Hilton felt tense, we parked the car and we sat there.

I opened my door and got out, I graved my duffle in the back seat and closed the door.

I waited for Storm Shadow to do the same, and we walked into the lobby together. I looked up at the high ceilings, and nice tiled floor. It wasn't bad looking.

I walked up the reception desk.

"Hi welcome to the Hilton, how may I be of service to you?"

I forced myself to suppress an eye roll.

"Hi" I looked at Storm Shadow "My husband and I were just looking to check into our room."

I could feel Storm Shadow killing me with his eyes.

"Well of course." I saw the receptionist type a few things into the computer. She had a puzzled look on her face, but she just shook her head and continued typing. She handed us our room key cards.

"Well here you are, it appears that the room has already been paid for. I hope you two enjoy your stay with us"

"Thank you, come on honey, let's go"

I nudged Storm Shadow in the arm, and we walked over to the elevator.

When the doors closed and we started to go up, he hit the fire alarm button.

"What the hell?"

He glared at me "Husband?"

I rolled my eyes "oh come on, it just an act so they don't ask any questions. Besides do you really think I would bet attracted to you. With you being the king of D- Bags." I pushed past him, and hit the up button.

"That's one way to thank the person who is willing to help you find your friend."

I pushed the stop button.

"You know what, I don't need you to help me find him. I would probably be better off. I don't need you and all of your negativity. So if you want to go, then go. No one is forcing you to be here. Go ahead Tommy leave."

I opened the elevator doors for him, and waited for him to leave.

He looked at me long and hard. He finally started walking near the door. He pushed the close button, and hit the floor number we were on.

I looked at him.

"I'm not leaving."

When we got to our room, it was pretty average sized. I put my duffel bag in the closet, and pulled out my laptop.

I turned it on, and typed a few things in.

The video com appeared. The screen was black.

"Jason? Are you there?"

I leaned my palms onto the table and looked at the screen.

"Jas-"

"Hey Chase" and I was met by a smiling Gabriel on the screen.

"Gabriel where is Jason?"

He looked a bit panicked. "Um I'm sorry Chase but he doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Are you kidding me?

"Where is he? Is he in the room with you?"

I felt Storm Shadow look at me and start walking closer.

"JASON ALEXANDER! You get your face on this screen right now or so help me!"

"What? Alyson? What are you going to do? Leave me? Abandon me? All supposedly for my safety? You're my sister Alyson, not my mom you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

I felt Storm Shadow look at me, he put a hand on my shoulder and I walked away from the screen. I sat on the bed and I felt myself trembling with anger. After everything I've done for him, how could he say that to me? I know he's angry with me, but he had no right to say that.

"Have you gotten any information about Snake Eyes?"

I saw my brother, let out a sigh, and look at Storm Shadow, "Yeah actually, I was able to look at the video footage from the other night in Vegas. I was able to analyze Snake Eyes, muscle and tissue movement-"

"That's possible without a blood sample?"

I saw my brother look at me through the screen, he looked back at Storm Shadow "Yes it's possible. I was able to go back to the site, and I found a blood sample as well. It seems that my sisters- Alyson was able to cut through his suit during the attack. Snake Eyes appears to have some sort of chemical toxin in his blood, though I haven't been able to identify it.

I sent a sample over to Doc, and she should be able to identify it. If not then, I have no idea what we are going to do."

"Thank you"

"No problem, I'll video conference back if I find anything, or I'll have Gabriel do it."

I saw him get up and walk away.

I got up and walked over to the computer.

"Jason!"

"I'm sorry Chase"

I looked over at Gabriel, "It's not your fault its mine, please make sure my brother doesn't get into any trouble"

"Anything for you Chase"

"Thanks Kid"

He grinned at me and signed off.

I closed the laptop and sat down.

"I know your going to say something so just say it"

I looked up at him.

"I was going to say anything your life is your business, I'm here for Snake Eyes not for you- Alyson."

I let out a breathy laugh. "Funny."

He smiled at me "Isn't it?"

Great.

OoOoOoOoOoo

We had ordered room service and eaten dinner, still playing off the married couple scenario.

I had taken a shower, and changed into t shirt and pajama pants.

I saw Storm Shadow making a bed on the floor for himself.

"You aren't going to fight me for the bed?"

He just looked at me. "You're the woman you sleep on the bed."

I rolled my eyes "Me woman. You man. God you sound like a caveman." I walked over to the bed and started undoing the covers.

"I get the whole chivalry thing, I do, but honestly you could have set yourself up better with that one."

He gave me a look and I got under the covers. I got a pillow and I chucked it at him. It hit him right in the face.

"Do you enjoy throwing things at my face?"

"No, I mean well yeah who wouldn't? but I thought out you could use the extra pillow."

I saw his face soften for the slightest instant before it hardened again.

"thank you."

"don't mention it."

He turned off the light and I rolled over to the side, my hair sprawled out on the pillow.

"Goodnight Alyson"

I blinked "Night Tommy"

(A/N) alright so I know that you all want to kill me, because I feel awful about it, and really there isn't any excuse for it. But I promise I will try and update faster (I at all possible). And I really wish I could thank you all individually today, but I don't have the time. But I will def, do it the next time I update. So thank you guys for sticking with me, and pretty please if you can review?

I don't own GI Joe


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"People cry not because they are too weak, but because they have been strong for too long."

-Johnny Depp

Restless Heart, You've been Sleepwalking Through It All.

I felt my shoulder hit the floor. It was like the wind got knocked right out of me. I got up, shaky I'll admit, this guy wasn't holding back on anything.

I looked at him as I brushed the hair away from my face. He had a grin plastered on his face, oh did I want to punch his lights out.

He motioned for me to come forward, and I walked closer to him. We circled each other both of our hands in fighting position. I threw my fist at his face, and connected with his jaw at the same time his connected with mine.

**A Moments Ago**

I got up and put on some sweats, it was only 5 in the morning and I was feeling utterly restless. I needed to do something, anything. And right now working out seemed like the only real way to let of some much held in steam.

I was careful when walking into the bathroom to not wake up Storm Shadow, but I found that when I got out of the bathroom, he was fully dressed with arms folded across his chest looking at me.

Crap.

"I was just going to the Gym."

He just looked at me.

" I need to let off some steam."

He just kept on looking.

"Ok this staring thing isn't getting you anywhere if you have something to ask or say, than say it."

He rolled his eyes at me. Well damn it all, is this what it felt like to be on the receiving end of the rolling eye thing, because if it is I am REALLY going to cut back on it.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

Umm let's see do I mind? YES.

"No, I don't mind. Just don't get in my way."

He chuckled. I walked past him to get to the door, only to have him open the door and walk past me.

"How do you know you won't be the one to get in _my_ way?" He held the door open for me "After you your highness."

I gave him the ultimate death glare, which just made him laugh more.

I pushed the elevator button and got on. He started walking inside when I pressed the close button, I watched him get gently hit with the elevator doors, before the safety kicked in and they reopened.

I just smiled and looked straight ahead. I could hear him curse under his breath.

When we got to the gym, we had to pick the lock, fully knowing that we weren't allowed to be in here at this time, but it wasn't supposed to open until eleven so I wasn't worried.

We got inside and I walked over to the treadmill pulled out my iPod. I put it on shuffle and What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club started playing. I started stretching; it felt good on my muscles to let them breath.

I turned my head and I could see Storm Shadow looking at me. He had on one of those mischievous looks that kids give their moms, and you just know that they did something wrong.

I shrugged it off and got onto the treadmill. I went through my playlist until I found Boom Boom Pow by The Black Eyed Peas. I started the machine and I started jogging. I looked over at Storm Shadow who was meditating and smirking at me.

I let out a sigh, and started running faster.

_Boom boom boom/ gotta get that/ boom boom boom_

I looked from the corner of my eye and he was chuckling. Chuckling?!

_People in the place if you want to get down_

AH! I started sprinting; the treadmill started making a whining noise from the pressure I was giving it.

I could hear him laughing now. With the machine still running I hopped off of it and started walking towards him.

I kicked him, and his shoulder moved back.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He just closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Oh heck no, he was not just going to ignore me like that.

I swung my leg at his head, and he blocked it with his forearm. He opened his eyes and scowled at me.

"Oh good I got little Tommy's attention"

He got up from his sitting position and walked over to the center of the room.

"Come on then, let's have it out than _Alyson_"

I felt my blood beginning to boil, I walked over and stood in front of him.

He bowed and as much as I didn't want to I returned the bow and got into my fighting stance.

We circled each other waiting for the other to make a move first. I had a flashback of my first fight with Snake Eyes, and how it seemed we had just done this yesterday. I felt a lump form in my throat and I thrust my fist at him.

He easily blocked it. And he raised his eyebrows as if to question wether that punch was intentional or not.

I kicked him in the gut, and punched me in mine. We continued our fight, one punch and kick after the other.

This felt good. Or if I was going to be honest it felt _amazing._ My muscles ached, and my breathing was becoming more rapid.

I ran at him and I did a front handspring and I flipped him over using my legs. We landed on the matt, and I rolled out and got up.

"Is that all you got Tommy boy?" I chuckled walked away when I felt something hit my back.

I turned and felt flip me over. I felt my shoulder hit the floor. It was like the wind got knocked right out of me. I got up, shaky I'll admit, this guy wasn't holding back on anything.

I looked at him as I brushed the hair away from my face. He had a grin plastered on his face, oh did I want to punch his lights out.

He motioned for me to come forward, and I walked closer to him. We circled each other both of our hands in fighting position. I threw my fist at his face, and connected with his jaw at the same time his connected with mine.

We landed on the floor and lay side by side. Both of our chest's rising and falling rapidly in sync with each other.

I turned my head to look at him, and found him already looking at me.

I felt a pang in my chest and I couldn't explain the feeling.

"That was-"

I got cut off by the com link in my ear.

"Aly"

I quickly sat up. "Jason?"

I heard a sigh on the other end, and I felt my mouth get dry.

"Look- I just wanted to. Doc says that Snake Eyes was injected with some kind of memory wiping syrome. But she thinks she might be able to reverse it. It looks like we might be able to cure him."

I swallowed "that- that's great Jason. How, how are you doing? I miss you."

I felt Storm Shadows eyes on me. But I just kept looking forward.

"Look Aly I just wanted you to know what was going on, and Gabe was busy with Doc. So that's all. "

"Jason-"

"I gotta go"

"Jas-"

I heard static. I felt my breathing getting shaky. I don't understand, why he's acting this way.

I brought my kneed up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

I felt Storm Shadow get up and sit next to me.

He just sat there, he didn't say anything. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I felt tears starting to threaten leaving my eyes.

"I was accused of killing my Hard Master. Did Snake eyes tell you that?"

I blinked and looked at him. "No, he didn't say much about his past."

He took his hand off my shoulder and laid down. He looked up at the ceiling.

"I didn't do it. Everyone thinks I did, but I really didn't."

"Why would they think you did it?"

"I was framed. And everyone believed it so easily. I figured it would be better to have them believe the lie than to say the truth. They wouldn't believe it even if I did tell them."

"I believe you."

He turned his head to look at me. I don't know why I said it, but I did. And for the life of me I really did believe him.

"You're an Asshole, but I don't think your capable of being a cold blooded killer. Not to your master."

He looked at me.

"I mean, it's not like I really know you or anything. But I don't know. I just don't think you did it."

He just kept looking at me.

"God, why do you do that, just stare at me? Say something, use your big boy words."

He chuckled and looked back up at the ceiling.

"My brother. He uh he said that they are working on a cure for Snake Eyes, Doc thinks that its some kind of rare memory wiping syrome."

"And your doctor can figure out a cure?"

"Yeah, I mean she says she can. She's the best in her field."

"You miss him don't you?"

I looked at him. He looked passive, peaceful.

"I love him."

He looked back at me. "Everyone does." He got up "He was always the favorite."

He started walking out the door "Are you coming?"

I nodded and started walked over to the treadmill to grave my iPod. I jogged over to him, and we headed back to the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had taken a shower and changed back into my black suite. Good Lord did it feel good to back in this thing.

I had my guns on the counter and my swords on the bed.

I was in a hand stand position, trying to clear my mind. When Storm Shadow came out of the bathroom. He walked over to the computer.

He started typing away. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing.

"I think I found him."

I opened my eyes. I moved my legs and laned on the floor in a standing position. I walked over to him.

"He's here. At the Dam."

I looked at him. I typed some things into the computer and Gabriel popped up.

"Gabe?"

Gabe looked up from his comic book and saw me. He fell back from his chair.

I heard Storm Shadow sigh, and I didn't have to look over at him to know that he was rolling his eyes.

Gabe flustered around the screen until he was able to finally get back on his chair.

"Oh hey chase. What uh- what can I help you with."

"How is the cure for Snake Eyes looking?"

He smiled "Actually I was going to call you about that, we have it."

I looked over at Storm Shadow and he nodded.

"Gabe, I need it. Now"

He grinned "You bet. I'll have it to you in an hour at most."

I smiled "thanks Gabe"

I turned off the screen. I looked at Storm Shadow.

Getting Snake Eyes back was actually going to happen. I was going to get him back. But was it going to be the same as it was?

(A/N) You all have mentally hurt me in your minds haven't you? I have had a lot on my plate lately the end of high school is rapidly happening for me, and it all seems like its rushing by. I hope that I will be able to update this story again soon, so PLEASE have patience with me. Also I have been thinking about having a picture of Alyson and possibly Snake Eyes as the cover for the story, but I cant draw for me life. BUTTT if anyone can draw and is interested in doing it for me, review or PM me? I think it would be AWESOME.

Anyways thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- I left you hanging again. I AM SO SORRY.

Narsilia Stark- thanks so much for the review! And I don't know if Jinx will make another appearance, it's possible though. And thank you for liking my OC's I put a lot of effort into making them their own so it means a lot.

xDaughterofkingsx- yeah I don't know I just thought Storm Shadow would be cool, and maybe I would just roll with it. I hope that I'm not the only one who thinks he flows with the story though. Thanks for reviewing.

Booklover1958- hah thanks for reviewing

Rukoitalian65- Econ and AP Econ can go suck it. Thanks for the review.

Sweetchill- THANK YOU. Glad you like the story enough to put in your favs. It means the world to me

And thank you for everyone who put this on alert, favorite me and the story!

I don't own GI JOE man. (Also that walking dead finale people OMG. And what did you think about Retalition. I don't know how I feel about it quite yet. Though I did see it for the second time today so…..)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

My Tears Are Becoming A Sea

I'm slowly drifting to you, you  
>This star is a planet<br>I culminate  
>The beauty gets away from you<br>I'm on my way  
>I'm on<br>I'm on…..

And in the night you'll hear me calling,  
>You'll hear me calling<br>And in your dreams you'll see us falling, falling  
>And in the night you'll hear me calling,<br>You'll hear me calling  
>And in your dreams you'll see us falling, falling<p>

Breathe in the light and say goodbye  
>Breathe in the light and say goodbye<p>

-M83 (My Tears are becoming a Sea/ Oblivion)

Time wasn't moving by fast enough. Gabriel had pulled through and we had gotten "the cure". I hope that it works, I can't- I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't.

Storm Shadow and I had gone over blue prints of the dam and we came up with what I thought was a good solid plan. But planning can only get you so far.

We drove in silence. I don't know why, but I could feel tension in the air coming from Storm Shadow. I looked at the clock on the dashboard it was 5 o'clock already? I leaned my head against the seat.

I needed him.

I missed him.

I closed my eyes. I had this eerie feeling that I just couldn't shake that feeling when you know something bad is going to happen.

"We're here."

I opened my eyes and looked at Storm Shadow. He was looking at me, but this time this look was different. I couldn't place it, but the pang was there in my chest again.

I unbuckled my seat belt and swung my swords on my back. I got out of the car, and placed my guns in a "x" on my lower back.

I cracked my knuckles and repositioned my half finger gloves.

I closed the door and Storm Shadow was behind me.

"Are you ready?"

Yes, I am. That's what I want to say. That's what every bone in my body is screaming at me to say.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared about not being able to save him. What if there's nothing left to save? What if all I've been doing is chasing after a ghost? What if this cure that Doc made doesn't work? What if all of this was for nothing? What if-"

Storm Shadow cut me off. He pulled me in close and crushed his lips to mine. I froze. I didn't know what to do or think.

A million thoughts rushed through my mind. He pulled away and I just stared at him.

"You will save him, the cure will work, and he will come back to you. You are broken and scarred, and a fighter. He will come back to you because you are worth coming back to."

I blinked; I had no idea what to say.

"You say you love him, now are you ready to fight for him?"

I swallowed, "Let's go."

He led the way into the building. We worked our way up various flights of stairs when he stopped.

He turned and looked at me, he put his finger to his lips and pointed to his ear.

I nodded. I could hear voices coming from inside the room in Spanish. I recognized the voice, it was the same man from the van in vegas.

It was the boss, they man who was in charge of Snake Eyes.

I mouthed that's him to Storm Shadow and he nodded. He drew his swords, and connected them together.

I pulled out my guns, he kicked the door down.

All I could hear where gun shots ringing out. I aimed my gun at every man I could, taking them down one by one. Storm Shadow was busy taking down the other side of the room.

Damn it. I looked down at my guns, I was out.

I holstered my guns and pulled out my swords. I backed up and Storm Shadow and I were back to back.

I twirled my swords.

Men came at me from both sides, I kicked the man nearest to me in the stomach and cut his throat. I kicked another one on the side and stabbed him.

I kept cutting down the men, until it was just Storm Shadow and I.

"Well, looks like I should have let him kill you in that alley."

Storm Shadow and I both turned our heads to the sound of the mans voice.

"And look you brought another friend. Maybe I should have wiped your memory instead of you boyfriends huh? You seem like you would have been a lot more useful."

I walked closer to him, my swords in hand.

" You aren't the first one to have that idea. It is what I was designed for." I came face to face with him.

"You don't scare me."

"I should"

"If you kill me you'll never get him back. My men will avenge me."

"You mean these men?" I motioned with my blade at the fallen men around Storm Shadow. "You've lost, and as for your hold on Snake Eyes, I have a cure"

His eyes widened.

I kicked him in the knee and he went down on one knee crying in agony.

"I've taken down worse than you." I kicked him in the other knee, he buckled and went down.

"I've killed so many people. My training instructors, Katarina my best friend, my creator Anya, countless other victims. But I will have no trouble killing you. I won't lose him."

I felt Storm Shadow come up behind me.

I raised his head up with my sword. "You can't have him"

I cut him down. I felt my breathing getting ragged. How many more people am I going to have to kill?

He put his hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head and closed my eyes.

"Come on, I think he's on the roof."

We went the stairs and we made it to the roof. I looked out and saw the water pouring of the sides of the dam. We were pretty high up. No so high that a fall could kill you, but high. The sounds of rushing water was overwhelming.

I saw him. Snake Eyes was waiting for us.

I took out my swords and walked closer to him.

"Snake Eyes"

He looked at me, I felt my eyes water. He turned his head and looked at Storm Shadow.

"Brother it's time to end this, don't make us fight you."

Snake Eyes pulled out his sword, and twirled it.

Men came out from the staircase and surrounded Storm Shadow. I was on my own.

"I won't fight you"

He swung his sword at me, I blocked it with mine.

I felt tears running down my face.

"Please Snake Eyes don't do this, come back to me"

He kicked me in the chest and I stumbled. "Snake Eyes, please I love you"

He flinched.

He kicked me in the head and I went down. My swords fell out of my hands.

He kicked me and I doubled over. I tried to get up put he kicked me again. I won't fight him.

He picked me up by the throat, I dangled on the edge of the roof, the water rushing past me.

"Snake Eyes-"

He stabbed me on the right side of my chest. I felt my body quiver from the feel of the cold blade.

"Chase!"

I heard Storm Shadow call out my name, but I knew he would be too late. I saw Storm Shadow push a needle in Snake Eyes neck in one swift movement.

Snake Eyes pushed me off oh his blade, Storm Shadow tried to reach for my hand, but he was too late.

I felt myself falling. It was an endless type of free fall. I saw Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow getting smaller.

The only thing I could hear was the sound of water, and the wind rushing past my ears.

I felt my body hit the water. I could feel the force of the impact on every bone and muscle in my body.

They say that your life flashes before your eyes right before your die. And all I saw my mom, dad, and Jason.

Water started to enter my lungs, and my heart started to slow down.

I remembered Snake Eyes, and the way he kissed me, and held me in his arms. Mouthing I love you on me.

I saw one last thing, a figure coming towards me and reaching out to me. I closed my eyes.

All my life I had fought the darkness, but as I felt my lungs fill completely with water I finally welcomed it.

(A/N) OMG.

Just the amount of feels right? My entire inspiration for this chapter came from My Tears are becoming a sea by M83. I listened to the song on repeat, played it while I wrote it. Stopped a couple of times because I thought my heart and chest were going to explode from all the emotions. And wrote some more, and now I'm crying. (YOU SHOULD HEAR THE SONG)

Anyways I hope to have the next chapter up soon, maybe tomorrow? No promises, but next one will be in Snake Eyes POV.

But still people OMG. I have had this chapter in my head for months now, and having finally wrote in I'm in shock. As always review please.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- well I did two chapter in one day, I hope that kinda makes up for it. And I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.

Booklover1598- soon enough for you? Thanks for reviewing…again! Aha

Taybug98- yeah I know cliffhanger suck, thank you for liking my interpretation of Storm Shadow, to be honest he's kind of hard to write for, but I always love feedback. Thanks for taking time out of your life to review!

I don't own GI Joe, but I do own all the tears that I'm crying for over this chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The Sinking Man

"We loved with a love that was more than love."

- Edgar Allen Poe

**Snake Eyes POV**

I had been instructed to stay on the roof. If anything should happen I was told to kill whoever walked through that door.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

I looked out at the vast dam in front of me. The water rushing past me, flowing into lake below. I closed my eyes and let the air fill my lungs. I felt a pain in my chest that I couldn't explain. I placed a hand over my heart, as if to take the pain away.

Why do I continue to feel this pain?

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sky. Was there something that I was missing? Was there someone-?

A door banged open. I turned my head and saw the same girl from Las Vegas, but she had another man with her.

She took out her swords and was walking towards me.

"Snake Eyes"

I heard a pain in her voice, and my chest hurt again.

I looked over at the other man, he didn't look familiar. "Brother, it's time to end this, don't make us fight you."

Brother?

I pulled out my sword and moved it between my fingers.

The other men came up from the stairs and surrounded the man. It was just the girl and I now.

"I won't fight you."

I swung my sword at her, and she blocked it. I could see tears beginning to streak her face. She had a hopeless look in her eyes.

"Please Snake Eyes don't do this, come back to me."

I spun and kicked her in the chest, she stumbled backwards. "Snake Eyes, please I love you."

Loved me? The pain in my chest grew stronger, I don't understand.

I flinched and shook the thoughts out of my head. I kicked her in the head and she went down. Why isn't she fighting me?

I kicked her repeatedly, and watched her try and get up. I picked her up by the throat and brought her to the edge of the roof.

Her feet dangling on the edge, the water rushing around us. A look of grief passed through her eyes. She knew she had lost.

"Snake Eyes-"

I took my sword and stabbed her in the chest. I felt her tremble through my blade, her eyes only showing-love? I felt a prick on my neck, and something cold flow through my blood stream.

"Chase!"

I let go of her throat and pushed her off of my blade letting her fall.

I sank to my knees, what-?

Memories flooded my mind. Everything rushing at once, it was overwhelming. Storm Shadow, Duke, Ripcord, General Hawk, Jason, Shana- oh God Shana. What have I done?

I closed my eyes a hole in my chest was starting to grow; the pain in my chest was becoming unbearable.

The girl- Chase. She loves me. She- Alyson.

Alyson, that's her name. We-

I felt my face drain, and my heart sink.

What have done?

NO!

I felt a hand on my shoulder I got up.

I saw Storm Shadow looking at me. I shook my head and looked down at the water. NO.

I jumped off the roof, and felt the wind rush past me. I hit the water and I saw her floating to the bottom, red water surrounding her.

I swam as fast as I could; I reached out to her and held her close to me. I held onto her body and I swam us to edge.

I picked her up laid her down flat. She wasn't breathing, why isn't she breathing?

I put my head against her chest, why isn't there a heart beat?

I felt someone come up behind me, Storm Shadow ripped a piece of his shirt off and tied it against her shoulder.

He looked at me.

"She's not breathing is she?"

I looked back down at her.

How?

Why?

This- I can't lose her. I can't. I won't.

I pulled my mask off and started pumping at her chest.

One one thousand, two one thousand….

I opened her mouth and blew in air.

Come on Alyson.

One one thousand, two one thousand….

I blew in more air.

Alyson please. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. Alyson.

I pushed on her chest harder.

One one thousand-

"Snake Eyes"

Two one thousand-

"It's over"

Three one thousand-

"She's gone"

I blew air into her mouth. Why isn't she waking up?

I gently tapped on her face, please wake up.

"Snake Eyes."

No, it's not over.

Tears ran down my face, as I picked up the limp body of the woman I love. She can't be gone.

I mouthed I love you into her hair, and closed my eyes letting the tears fall.

I heard a gasp, I looked down and Alyson was coughing up water. I saw her slowly blink back the water from her eyes.

Her eyes met mine.

In a raspy voice she whispered "Snake Eyes?"

I blinked back my tears, clutching her in my arms. I nodded and smiled at her.

She gave me a weak smile "Tag you're it"

I grinned at her.

I mouthed I love you, and she looked at me "I love _you_"

I held her closer to me wanting never to let her go again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was attacked by a bear.

We were in the hospital wing at the pit, and I had fallen asleep in the chair when Alyson had thrown a stuffed bear at me.

"Well it looks like sleeping beauty's finally awake."

I smiled at her, even with the mask on she always knew when I was asleep.

I looked over at the clock, _I was only asleep for ten minutes_

She sighed "Ten minutes to long" she patted the empty space on the bed "Now get your ninja but over here."

I got up and walked over to the bed, I laid down and she put her head on my chest.

I drapped my arm over her, and felt her the rise of her body as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

There are a lot of things that we still need to talk about, but right now with her safe and _alive_ in my arms. The questions and answers can wait.

The only thing I need is right here in my arms.

(A/N) yeah I went there; I killed her and brought her back. OH YEAH. Ok so right about now is where you are thinking: what about the kiss with Storm Shadow? Is Shana awake from her coma? Is Alyson going to tell Snakes about the kiss with a certain _other_ ninja? Are things going to go back to normal? Can they go back to normal? When are Jason and Alyson going to make up?

Well hopefully I will be able to answer at least half of those questions in the next chapter. Because right now I am literally falling asleep staring and typing on my laptop.

So I will try and update as soon as I can, if all goes as planned I can get the next chapter up by tomorrow. I really hope you guys liked this chapter (once again I cried). If you can find the time to review please do, it literally makes me entire day.

Thanks to:

Narsilia Stark- That is exactly the reaction I wanted to THANK YOU. Glad that you like the story I try my best. And the kiss…..yeah I debated for ten minutes about whether to put that in or not. And I decided to. So I can only see where it goes from here. Thank you for reviewing! (BTW cool screen name)

Sweetinsanity89- for putting this on alert.

I don't own GI JOE.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Miss Friday

"I'll wrap up my bones  
>And leave them<br>Out of this home  
>Out on the road<p>

Two feet standing on a principle  
>Two hands longing for each other's warmth<br>Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
>Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go…<p>

Still with feet touching  
>Still with eyes meeting<br>Still our hands match  
>Still with hearts beating"<p>

-Daughter

**Chase's POV**

I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. I remember waking up in Snake Eyes arms, after he- well after he brought me back.

I faintly remember the helicopter ride back to the Pit. It's just blurry.

I remember seeing Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes huddled over me always trying to keep me awake. Every time I felt myself drift off I could feel their pain.

Every bone in my body ached. I felt like my leg was broken, the wound in my shoulder badly bleeding out, and the rest of my body bruised all over.

The pain was becoming unbearable my entire body felt like it was on fire. Snake Eyes lifted me, and I groaned as fresh tears escaped my eyes.

He ran down the hallways, and made a few turns. I guess we made it back to the Pit.

I felt him kick down a door, and quickly get inside.

"Oh my God Chase"

I felt my eyes close, but from the sound of the voice it sounded like Gabriel.

"Quickly Snake Eyes I need you to set her down on the bed over by the wall"

Snake Eyes laid me down on the bed and fire burned through my body. I felt my suit being cut open and taken off.

"What are you doing?"

From the corner of my eye I could Storm Shadow being held back by Snake Eyes.

"I need to get the suit off if I'm going to asses ALL of her wounds and clean up the stab wound. If you can't handle that then I suggest you leave, I have work to do"

I turned my head and let a new fire burn through my body. I looked at Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes, and turned back to look at Doc. I hadn't even noticed that she was the one helping me, but I guess I should have figured.

I closed my eyes "Thank you."

She smiled "Don't thank me just yet."

I felt a cold sensation on my shoulder where my stab wound was.

"I don't have enough time to give you a sedative, so curse as much as you need to"

What?

I felt a fire burning through my entire shoulder. I clenched the sides of the bed and screamed for my life.

"Snake Eyes I need you to hold her down I can't have her moving, it looks like the wound might be infected so I have to work quickly. And you, I need you to hold how her legs, she can't be kicking like that with one of them broken"

I opened my eyes and saw Snake Eyes; I felt his hands hold me down by the base of my shoulders. The hot tears kept flowing from my eyes; I felt my legs being restrained and I looked over and saw Storm Shadow holding them down.

"It's almost over, hang in there Chase."

The pain was becoming unbearable, I almost couldn't stand it.

"Alyson!"

My heart beat stuttered. Jason?

"Oh my God, Oh my God. What the hell happened?"

I saw my brother's frantic look as he stood next to Doc.

"Jason, honey I'm going to need you to move back a little."

I felt a wave of relief was over me "I'm done with your shoulder Chase, but now I have to work on your leg ok?"

I blinked back the tears, and nodded my head.

"It's worse than I thought- Storm Shadow you hold her other leg down as hard as you can do you understand?"

"I understand"

I felt Doc walk over to the other side of my body.

"Ok Chase, you knee has popped out of its joint, I need to pop it back in. I'm going to need to give you and X-Ray to see how your other bones are doing alright? But I need to make sure your knee sets right, so I'm going to do it now. Are you ready?"

No.

"Yes"

I graved Snake Eyes hand and I closed my eyes.

I screamed, I felt like I was going to pass out, or at least black out momentarily. The pain was so intense.

My vision started to blur and I felt by someone grab my other hand.

"Aly, you hang in there do here me? You're a fighter, don't you dare give up on me now. I need you, your little brother needs you. I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry."

I'll try Jason.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Falling, I was falling again. I looked up and I saw Snake Eyes looking down on me as I fell into the watery abyss._

_It was a never ending free fall and I just wanted it to end. Everything went black and I was in complete darkness as I continued to fall. When will I stop falling?_

_Snake Eyes appeared, and I felt my heart flutter. He reached out for my hand and he caught me. _

"_Snake Eyes-"_

_He stabbed me through the chest and dropped me._

_No!_

I felt myself gasp, and sit up in the bed. I looked around the room, and I twitched feeling pain in my shoulder from moving too quickly.

I continued with my scan of the room, and I have to say I am spending _way_ too much time in the hospital wing here.

I was alone.

I didn't expect a parade or anything, but I figured someone would be here.

I pulled the blankets off and I saw that my leg was in a cast. Great. Just freaking great.

I sighed. One arm in a sling, and a leg in a cast, how the hell was I going to get out of here?

I carefully positioned myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. You can do this Chase, I took a step with my good leg and propped myself up.

"Haha Damn right"

I made a motion to move my other foot, and I started tipping over. "Crap" I was headed for a face plant to the floor when a pair of arms caught me.

I looked up.

"Not one for resting are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess not."

He laughed. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He pulled up a chair and set it next to the bed.

I looked at him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

He blinked. The question didn't even faze him.

"Why did you kiss me Tommy?"

I saw his chest compress. He leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'd rather not say."

"What the hell do you mean you'd rather not say? You don't just kiss someone and then plead the 5th. Why. Did. You. Kiss. Me?"

He looked back at me, and I felt a hitch in my breath. Why did I just do that?

"I have discovered that I have come to care a great deal about you."

He has discovered that he-

"Are you being serious right now? Or are you shitting me?"

He just looked at me.

Son of a mother fuc-

"Tommy, you know I love him right?"

"Yes, even though he did stab you through the chest, dropped you off the side cliff, and was almost the death of not only you, but your friend Scarlett. Yes you still love him."

My breathing got heavier "That wasn't him, it was the serum-"

"Just keep saying whatever makes you sleep better."

I closed my eyes.

I heard a sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Could you leave?"

"Alyson-"

"Now" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He got up and walked towards the door.

"Just think about it, don't let your feeling cloud your judgment."

I turned away from him.

I heard the door close, and I leaned my head back. How the hell did all of this happen?

The door clicked open and I moved head in that direction.

Snake Eyes.

_Can I come in?_

I nodded my head yes.

He sat in the chair that Tommy- Storm Shadow had just sat in. Oh God.

_Alyson I never meant to hurt you. I don't know how we got to this point. I just love you so much, and I need you to know that. I never wanted any of this to happen- I almost killed you. I almost killed you. How could I have-?_

I stopped his hands.

"Stop. I love you Snake Eyes. I don't know how we got to this point either, but I know that somehow, someway, we are going to move past this. Because I need you, it might take some time after everything we have been through, but you mean _everything_ to me. And I'm not willing to give up on us just yet."

He got up and put his forehead against mine. Tears started to sting my eyes- when did I start crying to much? - And he pulled my in for a hug.

"I Love You."

He hugged me tighter.

Someone cleared their throat, and Snake Eyes and I turned our heads in the sound of the direction. It was Jason.

"We'll talk later ok?"

Snake Eyes nodded and walked out the door. He put a hand on my brother's shoulder but he just shrugged it off.

Jason walked towards me.

"Alyson-"

"Jason, just shut up and hug me."

He ran over to me and gave me a tight hug, I winced and he let go.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"Yes, but its ok" I smiled and he hugged me again.

He pulled away. I moved over and he lay down next to me.

"Alyson, why did this have to happen to us? Why couldn't we have gotten normal lives?"

"Because it just wasn't meant for us; as long as I have you I don't care."

He turned and looked at me. "I don't know where to start with how sorry I am for the way I talked to you. You didn't deserve that, not for everything that you have done and sacrificed for me. I wouldn't be here without you Aly." He started to cry.

I pulled him in for a hug, and he rested his head on my shoulder, careful not to hurt it.

"Shh. Jason, I would do it all again if it meant that I would keep you safe. I wouldn't trade it. I have you, and I know that Mom and Dad would be so proud of you for the man that you have become, and for what you've chosen to do. You help save people Jason, and that's worth everything."

"I love you Alyson."

"And I love you Jason."

(A/N) OK. *WARNING RANT*SO. I left you all hanging for over a month. BUT in that month, I went to Prom(dateless might I add, no I'm not unattractive the guy I like was just too shy to ask me as I learned later) and hung out with friends (and said guy). Then I had finals, graduated, went to grad night (which at grad night got to hang out with the HOTTEST guy at school, who is also the most douche baggiest guy you will EVER meet). But within all of this I fell I like. Yes like. Said guy from prom- let's call him "J"- and I bonded. We became basically best friends, I helped him with a stalker problem a girl who we are mutually "friends" with was/is IN LOVE with him. And we bonded over this. We laughed and had fun time in the photo room with our other friend. "J" and I started texting and we began flirting and he told me he liked me. And at this point I realized I like him back too. HOWEVER, he is going to be sent off for basic training for the US Army in 7 days. We text every day, and we were actually supposed to go on a date today(which would have been my first- I have gotten asked out before but I don't believe in going out with a person unless I like them back or it felt right- and this felt right). So he asked me out 3 years and around 17 weeks in advance, and I said yes. And no I am left with and empty feeling in my chest. And I have no idea what to do. Words of wisdom would be nice, but really I just wanted to get this all of my chest, because all of my friends as have found out are all phony people who could care less. Anyways *END OF RANT* so I am SOOOOOOO sorry for making you all wait this long, but seeing as I am in summer vacation now, I should have more time to update and hopefully_ finish_ this story-gasp-

If you guys could review it would mean THE ENTIRE WORLD TO ME. if not you know, that fine but please *gets on knees* I am BEGGING YOU. Let me know about Snake Eyes & Chase, Storm Shadow& Chase, and how things ended up with Jason.

I don't own G.I. Joe


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Still Left with Me

to be thrown into the air  
>you don't care what they all think<br>the fall had passed  
>your friends won't last<br>and you're still left with me  
>the spring will cut us deep<br>like a dagger in between  
>the pain had passed<br>your love is vast  
>and you're still left with me<p>

underneath what's become of me  
>i lost track of all the uncertainty<br>keep you close and tough like history  
>after the fire, you're still left with me<p>

and the nights are so sweet  
>when we ignore the misery<br>the silenced passed  
>there's warmth at last<br>and you're still left with me  
>when the silence gets too deep<br>i won't let it conquer me  
>time has passed<br>you're here at last  
>and you're still left with me<p>

-Craft Spells

_Darkness is something that has always surrounded my life. And as I run through the hallways trying not to die, I find that darkness has found my life once again. I am being chased. Funny the chaser being the once chased for a change. _

_I didn't want to turn around to face the person who was running after me, but human instinct got the better of me. I stopped running and turned around._

_Where was he?_

_I ran my hand through my hair, and my chest quickly rose and fell; I continued to run. _

_It was like the hallway never ended, when would it end? The hallway disappeared, and a black void now filled the hallway. I had just stopped myself from falling right off of the edge._

_My heart was racing I turned around, and he was there. Snake Eyes took off his mask. His eyes were cold and dark. He took out the blade from behind his back and stabbed me. He kicked me off of his blade and let me fall into the dark void. _

_I felt the air being sucked out of my lungs, and a tight compression on my chest. The light from the hallway was becoming smaller, and tears streaked my face._

_I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I closed my eyes hoping for the madness to end. _

I sat up in my bed once again gasping for air. It had been almost a week that I had been in the hospital since the _incident_. That's what I would rather call it instead of, the time that the man I love with all my heart and soul, stabbed me and let me fall to my death.

It was the serum, it wasn't him. That's what I keep telling myself over and over again, willing the words to have meaning and stick to my head. But my head isn't the problem my heart is.

Tommy's- Storm Shadows words just keep echoing over and over again.

What if he's right? What if deep down inside Snake Eyes wanted to do those things? What if he doesn't love me as much as he says he does?

NO!

That's not right. He jumped in after me- he, he saved me. He loves me, he does- doesn't he?

I'm just hurt and confused and lost, and how do you continue to love someone after they almost tried to kill you? He didn't kill me didn't he? I mean I _was_ dead, and he needed to bring me back to life. But what really matters is that he DID save me right?

God. I just need to stop thinking, my heart is racing a million miles per minute, and I cant handle this right now.

It's all just too much.

I heard a knock on the door, and it brought me back.

"Come in."

"So how's the patient doing?"

"Scarlett!"

Scarlett laughed as she walked over to the bed. She leaned down and she hugged me, pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Wow, you look like crap."

"I missed you to Red"

She smiled, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "How are you doing? With you know everything that's happened?"

"I am horrific. But I mean after everything that's happened that's to be expected right? How are you though? When did you wake up? I didn't want to leave you, I hope you know that. I-"

"Alyson relax." She put a hand on my arm. "I am perfectly fine, I actually woke up 3 days after getting- you know shot. But I'm healthy and everything's fine."

I let out a sigh of relief "Have you talked to him?"

She looked down, and crossed her legs. "I have"

"And?"

"It went over; ok I guess you could say. I mean my best friend shot me and put me in a coma, it's kind of hard to just forgive and forget. But we talked it out, and I think we should be ok. Though Ripcord doesn't seem like he's going to be talking him anytime soon, or your brother. They both took it a little hard."

I can imagine.

"So you guys are ok then?" I bit the side of my cheek.

"Yeah, why do you seem to tense? Is everything ok? Do I need to get Doc because-"

"No, no it's nothing like that it's just that- well"

"What is it Alyson?"

"I just know how to act around him anymore. Things are just different. We try, but he acts so careful around me like he could break me at any second. And I keep having dreams about what he did to me. It happens differently every time, but it all ends the same, he stabs me and I fall. I just don't know what to do. And then there is the other thing."

"What your feeling is perfectly normal for what happened- but wait what other thing?"

"Well um…"

"Alyson"

"Storm Shadow may or may not have kissed me."

"What!?"

She stood up so fast that her chair fell over. "OH. MY. GOD."

"How, when, where, why?"

"Well-"

"He is capable of feeling like that? I mean I didn't even think it was possible, that he thinks of anything other than killing I mean he is just so so-"

"Shana"

"Sorry Sorry this is just like a bomb of information to throw at someone. Have you told Snake Eyes?" She picked up her chair and sat back down.

"Actually no I haven't"

"Why?"

"I just, I don't know. I feel like I should I need to but I can't bring myself to do it."

"It shouldn't be hard to do unless-"

"Unless what?"

"You have feelings for Storm Shadow."

"Shana you've lost it. You're crazy if you think I could have feeling for that self centered, arrogant, patronizing, cocky son of bitch. He drives me crazy! And then he has the nerve to kiss me and then later tell me 'I have discovered that I think I care a great deal about you'. I mean what the hell kind of BS is that? I mean really? He knows that I love Snake Eyes, he knows that I was willing to die for him. He- he, what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She was chuckling, chuckling and grinning at me. "Nothing. It's just that's what I used to say about Ripcord."

I just looked at her.

"Look, I'm not saying that you love the guy, or that he's better for you than Snake Eyes. But you have to recognize your feelings. You can't just ignore them and hope that they vanish into some deep dark hole where no one is ever going to find them. You're a good person Alyson, and whatever decision you make I'm gonna stand by you. Even if you do choose a crazy psychopath killer. But I do think you need to tell Snake Eyes what happened between you too, while he was in la la land. He deserves to know at least that."

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Tired of what?"

"Always being right?"

She laughed "Nope, not at all."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Shana."

"Don't mention it. I'll let you get some rest ok? We need you back to your ass kicking self"

I smiled at her "Take care of yourself ok?"

She saluted me and walked out.

I looked up at the ceiling.

It was only a kiss, how did everything end up like this?

I heard the door open and close. I turned my head.

"Snake Eyes"

He walked towards me.

I guess it's time to rip the band aid off.

(A/N) Ok two updates only like hours apart from each other, have I half way made it up to you guys? Let me know your God honest opinion.

WHO DO YOU WANT CHASE TO END UP WITH?

Honestly I really want to know your input on this. Because as of right now I am just rolling with the punches here. So review and let me know?

PLEASE?

Thanks to:

Booklover1598- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Glad I didn't lose you during my break. (Storm Shadow fan are we? Tehe)

Taybug98-Thank you for commenting on my personal life. Haha. Glad to know_ someone_ read it. And it's alright stay 15 for as long as you possibly can! Time flies by waaay to fast, take it from and 18 year old. Thanks for the review.

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- Yay, I didn't lose you! Thank for reviewing, and thank you for you kind words and my life(: it means a lot. Life just gets complicated sometimes. And your truth wish will be granted _next chapter_ pinky promise. And honestly who would you rather have chase end up? Cause I REALLY wanna know.

Ok so review to my question guys please? If you don't review at all this would be the time to review!

Also if you can name the song lyric that is used in the last couple of lines, brownie for you(;

I don't own the stuff that isn't mine!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Always You

I wait in the rain but I don't complain because I wait for you  
>I don't feel pain, you're like Novocain, and I got you<p>

It was always you  
>It was always you<p>

Time and again I thought that the end was just around the bend  
>You but showed me there's more, I got more in store, and I got you<p>

It was always you  
>It was always you<p>

It was always you  
>It was always you<p>

-Ingrid Michaelson

_I just wanted to see how you were doing today_

"I'm doing, fine. I mean I'm healing you know properly."

God. Healing properly?

_Alyson is everything alright? I mean I can't have been the only one who has noticed how we've been acting around each other._

He knows.

"Snake Eyes sit down for me?"

He turned his head and looked at the chair by my bed.

"I need to tell you something-"

_If its to tell me that you don't love me anymore I understand. After everything ive done to you it makes sense. I will respect your feelings don't worry-"_

"No Snake Eyes, that's not it I-"

I took a deep breath.

"Look, something happened between Storm Shadow and I while we were trying to save you."

_Did he hurt you in any way? If he did tell me and I promise I will take care of it._

"No, no he didn't hurt me. He uh- God ok." I closed my eyes "He kissed me."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was stoic. I didn't even think he was breathing.

"Snake Eyes? Are you ok?"

_He kissed you?_

I nodded my head "Yeah, right before we went inside the Dame. And he told me that he has developed feelings towards me."

I looked at Snake Eyes.

_Do you feel the same?_

"No"

He looked at me.

"I love you, more than I think I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. You have also hurt me more than I thought anyone could hurt. What Adam did to me, wasn't anything compared to what I went through with you. But I also know that it wasn't you doing any of those things and in time I will make my peace with that. But as of today right now, I'm scared of you. I'm scared that I might wake up and be back on top of that dame free falling to my death. And the falling wasn't even the scariest part for me. The scariest part was knowing the person who was the cause of my falling was the person that I care most about.

And I just keep reliving that moment every night, and its eating away at me. I just love you so much, but everything just got so confusing and complicated, and I'm scared that nothing will ever be the same as it was before.

All I wanted when you were gone was to back in that cabin in the Bayou wrapped up in your arms knowing that I was safe and that _nothing_ was going to hurt me.

We I saw you get taken away Snake Eyes, it felt like my life was over. That I didn't have a reason to go on. I knew Jason would be ok, with everyone here. But I _needed _you. And seeing you do all those things to Scarlett- to me. It just hurt more than anything."

Snake Eyes leaned forward in his chair, and held my hands and let go.

_I never wanted any of this. I never wanted to hurt you or Shana the way I did. All I ever wanted was to be with you. To hold you in my arms and no that you loved me back. I knew you were different the first time I met you. And I fell more in love with you everyday we spent together. That night in the cabin, I kept telling myself that it couldn't be real, how could someone as amazing and beautiful like you fall in love with a silent man?_

_I know we could never have a normal life, not with everything that we have done, and had done to us. But I hope every day that we can find a way to make it work. If we can find a way to move past this, this void, then I will be the luckiest man in the world- because I have _you_. _

_I didn't think I would ever be able to feel the way I do now, but you brought me back to life. And if you can forgive me for what I did to you, than I know it's a miracle. Because I know I will _never_ be able to forgive myself._

_I love you; and if Tommy kissed you and you felt something then so be it. As of now he might be better for you than I am. And I am willing to accept that if that's what you truly want._

"I don't want Storm Shadow, I want you. Always."

He lifted his mask exposing his mouth, and he brought his lips down on mine.

It was like I felt my heart restarting. Everything felt like it was going to be ok.

Oh I missed this; I missed the way this felt.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and I pushed his lips deeper onto mine.

He broke the kiss, and we both breathed heavily.

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and kissed my nose.

I took his hand and put it over my heart. "Do you feel that? That's the sound of my heart beating only for you."

I kissed him. A warm sensation flowed through my body and I felt whole again.

He mouthed I love you on my cheek.

I pulled away and brought up my hands.

_I love you_.

He smiled and leaned his forehead on mine.

There was a knock on the door followed by a cough.

I pulled Snake Eyes mask down, and we both turned our heads.

"Sorry guys, but General Hawk wanted me to see how you were doing."

"I am perfect Duke."

He smiled "I'm happy to hear that, and I'm sure General Hawk will be happy to hear that as well."

I sat up straight and I saluted him "On with your post than soldier"

He chuckled and saluted me back.

"Carry On" he laughed one last time and walked out.

"Where were we?" I lifted his mask just above his mouth.

He brought his lips back down on mine, and for the first time in a while, I wasn't scared or confused. I was home.

(A/N) 3 updates people, 3. That's not beating my old record, but hey its still more updates that I have given you in a month. And I think this will be the last one for today. Thank you to everyone who gave me their input on who they would like to see Chase with. And I will take some of it to the heart when I write this out. I'm still not sure how exactly I want to end this story, but in my gut I feel like it's coming to close. Is there any direction you guys want this to end? (EG. Wedding, death, ambiguous ending, cliffhanger…) let me know.

Thanks to:

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- I totally get you with the whole silent ninja sexiness thing, glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. Thank again for your input, every time I get the new review email it puts a smile on my face(:

Taybug98- Thanks for your input! And I will think about another OC, if I decide to leave the love triangle alone, which I might because lord only knows we have to many of those.

FatFreeCakes- YAY! New family member! And you reviewd double yay! Hah anyways thank you for your input and idea, I will think about them both. Maybe you could review again? No pressure.

I don't any of this! Except you know my OC's and plotlines, commentary, etc.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Let Your Heart Hold Fast

"Love, it will not betray you, dismay, enslave you, it will set you _free_."

-Mumford and Sons

**4 Months Later**

I hit the floor with a thud.

I groaned and laid down. This has not gotten any easier.

"Chase what are you doing here? Hasn't Doc given you orders to stay off your leg?"

I lifted my head and saw Duke.

"Yes, but what she doesn't no won't hurt her. Besides I can't stand sitting around doing nothing anymore. I'm going to go crazy. There is only a certain amount of daytime TV shows a person can watch before needing to be institutionalized."

He just laughed and sat down next to me.

"I get you, but I think your real problem isn't so much Doc as it is Snake Eyes."

Right the ninja.

I sighed and set my head back down on the floor.

**4 months ago…**

_Are you ready?_

"As I'll ever be"

Snake Eyes shook his head, and I'm pretty sure he was laughing at me. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey no laughing"

He just shrugged his shoulders, and lifted me off the bed. It had been 3 weeks since _the incident_ as I like to call it. Doc was finally letting me go back to sleeping in my own bed, thank God I don't know how much longer it would be able to take sleeping in the dang hospital anymore.

Snake Eyes set me down in the wheel chair, and I crossed my arms.

"You know I could use crutches now, my shoulder is healed up." I looked up at him.

_I know I just like pushing you around_

"Ha funny tough guy. Then start pushing than would you?"

He hit a button and the door opened, and we made our way through the halls.

"It's just so degrading to be reduced to being pushed around by someone. I am perfectly capable of moving around myself."

I felt the wheelchair stop moving and I looked around. Snake Eyes kneeled down to my eye level.

_If you won't let me do this for you own benefit will you do it for me? I'm the one who put you in the wheelchair, could you let me just do this one thing for you?"_

"Well when you put it like that."

_Thank you_

He put his hand on my shoulder and I gave it a small squeeze. We made our way back to my room.

**-Present-**

Duke got up and offered me a hand, I made a face and took hold as he lifted me up.

"You're getting better at that."

"At what?"

"Letting people help you"

He smiled and started walking away. He reached the door and turned around "By the way General Hawk says that there is someone here to see you. Didn't say who just that you should come as soon as you can."

My eyebrows furrowed what the hell?

"Alright thanks"

He waved goodbye and took off.

I don't get visitors so what is going on?

I started walking towards the door when I felt a pain in my chest. I rubbed my hand over the scar that was left after Doc stitched me up.

It still faintly hurt after all these months, but there was no way in hell I was ever going to tell anyone that. Especially Snake Eyes.

He has steadily stopped treating me like a china doll lately as if any harsh movement would break me. After all wounds fade and scars heal.

I huffed and continued walking. My leg had healed pretty nicely though. I had been trying to work it out when I slipped and fell.

I need to start trusting my body again and that won't happen until I start moving and training again.

When I finally got to my room I slide my key card and walked inside. I got a water bottle from the fridge and gulped it down. I tossed it into the trash can and walked over to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and let it run while I got undressed. I got in and let the bathroom heat up with steam.

When I was finished I graved a towel and wrapped it around my body. I ran my hand over the mirror to swipe away some of the steam. I saw my eyes appear. They looked different now. They lost the roughness and became softer. So much has changed since I first came here. I swallowed and opened the door to get out.

When I stepped outside Snake Eyes was sitting on my bed. He had his mask off to the side and was looking up at me.

"Hey"

**3 months ago..**

_What are you doing?_

"What do mean what am I doing? I'm getting up and I'm getting out of here."

I got up from the bed and started limping towards the door. Snake Eyes ran up in front of me.

_No you aren't. You aren't in any condition to be going anywhere_

"I don't care I can stand just sitting around doing nothing anymore! I'm leaving and you cant stop me."

I walked around him and opened the door. He closed it instantly and looked at me.

_Alyson_

"No don't Alyson me I have to get out of here."

_Why? Why is so important for you to leave?_

"Because-Because I'm tired of you treating me like I'm going to break any second. I'm not a child Snake Eyes. I can take care of myself. I need to move I need to do things. Not just sit here and rot to death. You don't understand."

_I don't understand? How could you say that I don't understand._

I looked at him he was moving so aggressively, he lifted off his mask and tossed it on the bed.

His eyes looked hurt and angry. I haven't seen his face since that night in the bayou and this is not the way I wanted to see it again.

"Snake Eyes I'm sorry I-"

_No. how could say that I don't understand? I understand completely. I hurt you. I was weak and I let my mind get taken control of. I stabbed you and I pushed you off of a cliff and into a watery grave. I'm the reason you can't move. The reason that you can't be yourself. I caused ALL of this. And every time I try and make it right, to make up for everything that I've done, I only seem to make things worse for you. Maybe it's better if I just leave you alone._

His blue eyes became and electric color, tears were running down his face.

_I'm not good for you. And now after everything that's happened I don't think I ever will be. That I do understand._

He just looked at me.

"Why would you say that? I don't blame you. I could never blame you it wasn't your fault."

I reached out to touch his face, but he turned away from me.

I brought my hand down slowly.

"Snake Eyes wounds heal. I'll get better I can promise you that. But you need to let me get better. Having me sit around all day isn't going to help me. Going outside, walking around a little that will. But I need you. I need you like I need to breathe."

I brought my hand up to his face and turned it towards me. He looked down at me fresh tears in his eyes.

"That is what you don't understand. I need you to help me get better. I need you here with me."

I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, I will always love you. And I need you to get that. "

"Do you think you can?"

He brought his forehead down to mine.

He nodded.

He brought his lips closer to mine.

My voice went to a whisper "I need you to say it."

He mouthed I will, and brought his lips to mine.

**-Present-**

"Hey"

My water on my hair was starting to drip on the floor. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Snake Eyes?"

He just looked at my shoulder, where the scar was. He traced it delicately with his fingers.

I lifted his face up to look at me.

"Hey"

He had a sad look in his eyes but he smiled at me. he removed his hand from scar _hi._

He laid down on my bed and I looked at him. I laid down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

He looked at me and then up at the ceiling.

_It's Tommy_

Oh boy.

**2 Months Ago…**

"Alright Joes, I would like to introduce our two newest members. You all know Gabriel; he will be working closely with Jason in our tech department. And bear with me with other new member."

I saw Strom Shadow walk out of the hallway and into the room. No way in Hell.

I looked over at Snake Eyes whose hands were now balling into fists.

"Joes, I'm sure you are all aware of Storm Shadows reputation, but he is working for us now. After speaking with him and seeing him help our Chase here get back Snake Eyes. We have discovered that he would make a wonderful new addition to our team. So Alpha Team Welcome your two newest members."

I closed my eyes this was not happening.

Everyone saluted Hawk, and he walked out leaving Gabriel and Storm Shadow standing there.

Jason went right up to Gabe and they started talking and walked out. Scarlet looked at me sympathetically and walked out with Ripcord and Duke.

Leaving of course us three alone.

"So…"

"I see your healing well Alyson."

Oohhhh

_Alyson? Why are you calling her Alyson?_

Storm Shadow smiled "Well that is her name isn't it?"

Snake Eyes made a fist and started walking towards Storm Shadow when I ran up in front of him and put my hand on his chest.

"Don't do anything you're going to regret."

I felt his chest move and he relaxed.

I turned to look at Storm Shadow.

"And you." I pointed at Storm Shadow.

"You better respect the hell out my teammates, and my relationship with Snake Eyes. " I walked up to him and we were face to face.

"I don't want any snidey remarks, sarcasm, or anything from you. Got that?"

He scoffed at me. He graved my finger and put it down.

"Whatever you say Alyson."

I pulled my finger away and punched him in the gut. He hunched over "You bet your ass its whatever I say. If I see one wrong move from you against anyone I am taking you down."

I turned away from him and walked up to Snake Eyes.

"I think I want some lunch- you in?"

He nodded and followed me out.

**-Present-**

"What's wrong this time?"

_He just liked to pick fights with me. he enjoys it too much_

"He just liked getting a reaction from you, don't give him the satisfaction ok?"

He looked at me with his clear blue eyes.

_I won't_

I leaned in closer to his face. "Good"

He smiled and put his lips on mine. I sighed with contentment.

_Weren't you going to get dressed?_

"No fun." I pouted and got up.

He smiled at me. I got my close and walked into the bathroom leaving the door open.

I got dressed into my familiar black suit, boots, and knuckless gloves. I started to braid my hair when Snake Eyes came up behind me and held me close.

He kissed me neck. "How do you expect me to do anything when you do that?" I smiled tied up my braid, turned to face him, and put my arms around his neck.

He shrugged and crushed his lips to mine.

He pulled me closer to him; I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Our lips parted and I chuckled.

He let out chuckle and pushed me up against a wall continuing our kiss. He broke it once again to kiss me neck.

"You know I was on my way to go do something."

He worked his way up from the base of my neck to my chin, edging closer to my lips.

"What was the point of me getting dressed if this is what you had in mind?"

He silenced me and deepened our kiss, he let go of his hold on my legs putting them back down on the floor.

He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavy.

He kissed my forehead and leaned away from me.

_Should we go then?_

He smiled at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"You little-" I pushed him playfully on the chest and he grinned at me. "We are not done here mister." I kissed him. "We are picking this back up later"

I gave him a quick peck and walked out of the bathroom. I picked up his mask and I tossed it to him.

He winked at me and put it on. I laughed and opened the door.

"Shall we?"

He walked through the door and I closed it behind me. We made our way over to the Pit where Hawk and my 'visitor' were waiting.

We entered "Hawk I here you have something for me?"

"Chase I believe you know this person?"

A woman with shoulder length blond hair, green eyes and black and red suit stood in front of me.

She smiled. "Well if it isn't good old Chase. You are a hard girl to find you know that?"

She walked over to me.

Oh my god.

"Viper?"

She grinned at me. "The one and only"

(A/N) ok so I took forever to update. I went on vacation to Hawaii, "J" left for the army and some other stuff happened along the way but…I'm back! So who is this mysterious viper person? I- just so you know- had no idea how to write this chapter. No clue at all, but then I thought of flashbacks, they tell a lot with little time. So I hope you guys are happy with it, review please and let me know?

Thank you to everyone who has ever read of reviewed to this story. Bless your sweet little hearts.

I don't own anything that isn't mine, for realzz.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

That Girl

"You think that I'm a lady? You think that I won't fight?

I'll make your eyes shine like a liliqoi moonlit night whoa oh

You think you're my one and only, only?

Sophisticated Yoni told me:

"You gots to love livin' while you livin' or you won't love life""

-Esthero

**6 Years Ago**

We were in an abandoned apartment building across from our target.

The Sniper rifle pointed and ready to hit the target.

"Hey pass me the fries."

I took a sip of my coke and tossed them to her.

"What's the sitch with this guy again?

Viper sat up and looked at me. "This guy shot his brother, killed his wife, and pawned his kids off for money."

"Wow, who has the honors tonight you or me?

"You better be damn sure that I am going to shoot this guy. Sides you got the last one it's my turn. But first- "she picked up a fry from the container.

"I am going to enjoy my French fries" she smiled at me and put one in her mouth.

**-Present-**

I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what to say. So I did the only thing I could be sure I pulled out my gun and I aimed it at her.

"Woah there Chase." She put her hands up in surrender "We don't need to go pointing our guns at people now."

I smiled "Viper we both know that you only go looking for people for one of two reasons, they are your next target or you need something. So which one am I?"

She walked up to me and aimed my gun over her heart.

"You can shoot me if you want, but I'm not here to kill you."

I looked at my gun pointed at her chest and I put it down.

"Thank God, I really thought you were going to shoot me for a second there." She let out a laugh and I just looked at her.

"But you were right about one thing, I do need your help."

I could feel everyone in the room staring at the interaction between Viper and I. The stuff that must be going through their heads…

"What kind of help?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. She bit her lip and looked at me with her big green eyes.

"Well, when I tell you, you aren't going to be happy about it."

I rolled my eyes.

"If I remember correctly have the stuff you ask me to do I'm not happy about. So what is it?"

She looked up at the ceiling "Umm remember that one organization that we both agreed was three times worse than your organization that must not be named?"

What?

"Not really"

She snorted at me.

"Geez you always had the worst memory."

I gave her a look.  
>"Ok, fine well I started working undercover in said organization and I kind of got caught up in some bad stuff."<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"I am well- I'm working for The Division."

My eyes went wide. I started slowly backing away from her.

"Chase! It's not how it sounds ok! You just need to let me explain!"

I stumbled backwards and I felt Snake Eyes arms catch me. My breathing got raged and I didn't know what to say.

Snake Eyes got me back on my feet.

I wiped my hands over my face, and looked at her.

"Sarah, The Division?!"

"Please don't call me Sarah, you know I hate it when people call me that." She made a face.

"How could you get mixed up with them?! They are worse than anything you and I have ever seen before, and we swore to each other that we wouldn't let ourselves become a part of that."

I walked up to her.

"You said that you needed to explain. You have 5 minutes before I shoot you myself. Start."

Her fair skin became pale and her eyes went wide. She brushed her blond hair out of her face and with a shaky breath began.

"Do you remember Budapest?"

I shook my head.

**4 years ago…**

"Behind you!"

I ducked as Viper jumped over me and took down a big guy behind me.

I fired my gun at the remaining men in front of me, while Viper took down 3 more.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" she grinned at me.

I smiled at her "You have the worst idea of what fun is sometimes. You have blood that's about to go in your eye."

She gave me a quizzical look; and rubbed her forehead.

"You're no fun sometimes."

"I wouldn't say that, I think I just take our jobs a little more seriously than you do."

She walked past me "And that partner is just another way of saying 'I'm not fun'" she started running away.

She turned around and looked at me.

"Come on we still got a mob boss to kill!"

I shook my head.

Oh boy.

**-Present-**

"Of course I remember Budapest. It was our last job together."

She looked at me with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, remember when I told you that I got a job offer? One that was better for me?"

"Yes."

"I got hired by a group, which I now know was actually working for The Division, to learn some in tell on them. I was supposed to just do recon and nothing more. But I kept doing things for them that got me deeper in. Things that I'm not proud of, things that I wish I could take back-"

She chocked up, and her eyes became teary.

"After a while, it just got- easier. But then I learned what they were planning next and I knew I would never be able to just go on and forget about it like the others. I know that I have to take them down Alyson. And I need your help. When I heard that you took down Genesis I was so proud of you. You took down the thing of your nightmares, now if you can; I hope you can help me take down mine."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and just looked at me.

I could see Hawk watching me, observing everything that was going on. Hoping for some kind of answers.

I took a deep breath "What I don't understand is why you didn't leave. You of all people know to get out before it's too late. What did they do to you to make you stay? We were partners for 5 years Sarah I know you. What did they do?"

I crossed my arms over my chest waiting for an answer.

She turned her face away from me and looked at the floor.

"They did some really bad things." She blinked away some tears.

"But the only thing they could really do to make me stay was threaten you."

She looked at me with watery green eyes.

"I couldn't let them kill you. Not my best friend"

She smiled at me.

"You are my only friend Alyson. You were there for me when no one else was. I couldn't let them take you away- not because of me."

I closed my eyes. I squeezed them shut and bit my lip.

"What you're asking me to do is suicide. You know that right?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

In whispered words she said "I know"

I turned my head and I looked at Snake Eyes. He put a hand on my shoulder. I held onto his hand.

I turned back to her.

"I'll help you."

Her eyes became hard "Are you sure? You can't go back. You and I both know what these people are capable of. "

I squeezed Snake Eyes hand harder. "I know, but you and I promised each other the first day we met to always have each other's backs no matter what. And this is me sticking by those words."

"Thank you."

I walked up to her and hugged her.

She hugged me tightly.

"Chase"

I looked up at Hawk.

"You are a Joe now; your friends are now ours. You know that you are never alone. I'm sure that I don't have to tell you that Snake Eyes is going with you."

I looked over at him and he had a tense look about him, but he nodded his head.

"But I would also like to send Storm Shadow with you."

I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me.

"You and I both know that with his skill you will stand a better chance. Even if no one likes it. I think you both have some catching up to do so you are dismissed."

He turned away from us and went back to studying the screens.

"Come on there are some people that I would like you to meet."

I walked out with Snake Eyes, Viper following behind us.

_Are you sure about this? Can you trust her?_

I looked up at him and smiled, "I am. And I do with my life."

I looked down the empty corridor in front of us. This might just be the beginning of the end.

(A/N) OOOOOkkk so what we have here is a chapter that explains something, but not a lot. Who is this Viper really? How did they meet? What is The Division? I hopefully will answer all if not some of the questions the next chapter. So let's keep our fingers crossed.

Thank you to:

Booklover1598- glad you liked the chapter! Hope this was soon enough for you!(:

Taybug98- haha glad I didn't lose you. Thanks for reviewing!

Blackrosewitch1996- we meet again…. SPOILER ALERT man! Shhhhhh haha no but idk I might do that or not, it all depends with what my mood is when I write. And thank you, I know sometimes when I re-read it I miss over a few things, but I will try and watch out for that!

Movielover123456- Interesting indeed…tehe. Glad you love it so much! Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own it expect for what is minnnnnne!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

My Old Friend

"I am nothing without pretend,

I know my faults, can't live with them.

I know my thoughts, but I can't hide them."

-Wye Oak

We were sitting down in the wreck room. We all just sat there staring at each other.

"So"

"Snake Eyes this is Viper"

"Viper, this is Snake Eyes."

She looked at him, and gave a small smile and a wave.

"Nice to meet you."

Snake just looked at her.

"Ummm"

"He doesn't talk."

"Like ever?"

I pursed my lips "Yup."

"Ok"

This had to be the most awkward situation I have ever been in, in my entire life.

"No, no no. how could you say that! Kirk has NOTHING on Picard."

"Jason, are you kidding me! Re-watch the original over the next gen. and then talk to me."

"But we aren't comparing Next Gen. over the Original we are comparing Captains!"

We all looked at the door, and of course it would be my brother and Gabriel arguing over Star Trek. At least it was Star Trek; it could be all Star Wars. They are almost exactly the same thing aren't they?

"Oh hey Aly, sorry we didn't see you guys here. Do you want us to go?"

"No!" I had gotten up from my seat and practically jumped at Jason.

He looked at me confused. "Ok?"

"Jason, there is someone here I would like you to meet."

I tugged on his elbow and brought him over to Viper and Snake Eyes.

Jason gave Snake Eyes a sup nod, and Snake Eyes gave a simple nod back. He still hasn't completely forgiven him after the _incident_.

"Jason, this is Viper."

"Viper, this is my brother Jason."

She got up and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Alyson you didn't tell me you had a brother!"

Jason looked back and forth at Viper and I.

"Umm Hi."

"Gabriel get over here"

I waved Gabriel over and he stood right next to us.

"This is Gabriel"

She waved.

The room got quiet again.

Great.

"Look Al, we got to get going. We umm have other stuff that we need to be uh doing."

No you don't.

"Oh ok than."

Liar.

"See ya later sis."

They practically ran out the door. Cowards.

I sat back next to Snake Eyes, and looked at him.

_Maybe I should just leave you two alone._

"No, stay here."

I graved his hand and held it tightly in mine.

"You're different now."

I looked up at Viper. She had a smile across her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're softer now. I mean you're happy, you're in love."

I looked back at Snake Eyes. He squeezed my hand.

"I am" I smiled back at her.

"I'm happy for you. One of us needed a happy ending, I'm glad it was you."

I just looked at her.

There was a knock on the door. We all turned and Storm Shadow was standing there. I groaned and I could see Snake Eyes other hand make a fist.

Viper raised her eyebrow.

"General Hawk said that you needed to see me."

I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want to see you, but you are working with us on the next mission."

He walked over to us. "Who's this?"

Viper simply leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms and legs. She looked up at Storm Shadow with glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"The name is Viper. "

"Viper? That's original."

"You mean as original as Storm Shadow? I mean which one are you a storm or a shadow?" she turned her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.

I could hear Storm Shadow let out a sigh. Check mate.

"What's this mission?"

"We are going to be helping Viper here take down an organization called The Division."

"The Division? Are you crazy?"

I looked at him. "You know about them?"

"You learn a few things while working for Cobra. And I learned that these are not people you should be associating yourself with."

He sat down next to me. "Don't do this Alyson, you will die."

I stood up. "Well lucky I'm not doing this alone then right?"

"Look I don't know what the deal is with you guys, but maybe I should explain things to him."

I looked at her.

"You don't have to do that."

"Let me, please. You are risking your life for me. This is the least I could do. Now go off and have some with your silent ninja man. I'll take care of things here. Come on Alyson, you know you want to."

She poked me in the stomach. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright but please, watch yourself the guy is a major a-hole."

She winked at me "will do"

I took hold of Snake Eyes arm and we walked away leaving the door to shut down behind us.

_Will she be alright?_

"Trust me she knows how to take care of herself."

***Alright I am going to try something a little different here so bear with me.***

**Viper's POV**

The last thing that I wanted to do was bring Alyson into this. She had been there for me in the darkest period of my life, and brought me back.

And now I was dragging her down with me. as I sat there watching her with Snake Eyes, I saw a changed girl. One who wasn't afraid the let people in anymore.

God, why did I have to go off and be so stupid? Why couldn't I just leave things be? I was fine before I-

I closed my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I opened them and saw Storm Shadow staring back at me.

He was stoic, unmoving, unfeeling. I know what that's like.

"I'm sorry."

He just looked at me.

I huffed and leaned back onto the sofa.

I lifted my head and he still looked the same.

Fan- freaking- tastic.

"My name is Viper, but I used to go by Sarah Brandt." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Or better known as Agent Brandt."

I closed my eyes.

"Unlike our dear old Alyson, I had a good life. I had loving parents, and got good grades in school. Hell I was even Prom Queen."

I smiled.

"I wanted something more out of life. I wanted to be different. I was tired of being the good girl, that girl that everyone looked up to. So I joined some government programs. And eventually got into the CIA. I was the top operative, always attentive, never questioned orders."

I opened my eyes.

"But something changed. I was asked to take down a man who they believed was conspiring. But he was traveling with his pregnant wife, and son. I tried to convince my superior to wait until they were gone, but he considered them "acceptable loss"."

I sat up and looked at him. He hadn't even flinched.

"They all died that night, and I couldn't stand working for them anymore so I quit. I started taking some jobs that required killing without asking questions. But I allowed myself to do them because they were bad people- at least that's what I tried to convince myself."

I stretched my legs out in front of me.

"Anyways after doing this for about 2 years I got assigned to do a job with Chase. I had heard a lot of things about her I didn't know what to think about her, but to respect her. We became good partners and even better friends."

I pursed my lips. "But after awhile, I don't know I started getting antsy or something, but I thought that we should go our separate ways. I ended up after a while working for The Division."

He turned his head to the side, oh ok is alive than. Go figure.

"They had me doing things that I never in my life wanted to do. And I- "

I looked down and started fidgeting with my hands.

"I lost myself. For a while, everything just became dark. But after I found out their latest plan I knew that I couldn't just ignore all of those horrible things anymore I had to do something. So I came here."

I bit my lip, my leg had started shaking up and down, and I was starting to get anxious.

"Look, I just need to take them down. I have to. And of you can help me with that than great, thank you. But if you can't than I understand. I'm a complete stranger and there is no need for you to risk your life for me. I get that. "

He got up from his seat, and I could feel myself swallow.

"I will help you."

I quickly got up and hugged him "Thank you so much"

I felt him get rigid "Get off me. Why are you hugging me?"

I let go quickly "Sorry I'm a hugger."

I bit my lip again.

"Woman" he rolled his eyes.

Please men aren't all sunshine and rainbows either.

"Can I ask you something?"

He just looked at me.

"Ok I am going to take the silence as a yes. What is up with you and Chase?"

He looked taken aback. I smiled me:1 Ninja: 0

"Nothing, she chose him over me."

Somehow I don't think that's exactly what happened.

"Mmmmhmm ok. Sure I get ya." I winked and punched him in the arm.

"I'll keep in the DL."

He just furrowed his eyebrows.

"DL. You know? I'll keep it on the Down Low? No? ok than."

He just looked at me.

"Geez not a man of many words are we? You my friend are a looker. You look and judge with your looky eyes."

He rolled his eyes.

"And you're an eye roller not a very attractive quality if I do say so myself."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not looking to attract you."

"Ouch, sassy I like that in a man" I batted my eyelashes at him.

He leaned away and looked flustered.

"Oh relax I was only kidding."

He rolled his eyes again, and started walking away.

"Aha! Eye roller strikes again!"

I could hear him groan.

I sighed and walked over to the bathroom. I took off my leather jacket, and pulled my red shirt off. I turned my back to the mirror. There were long scars gashes covering my back.

I felt tears stinging my eyes.

The Division doesn't take resistance lightly.

(A/N) Yay two updates in one day! Ok so I wanted you guys to get to know Viper a little, and this is the only way I knew how to do it. So if you want to get more chapters like this with her insight, and possibly her maybe future romance with someone. Idk I'm still thinking about it, I might just put her with someone else. But review and let me know ok?

Let me know what you think of her. This is only the beginning.

Thanks to:

Movielover123456-soon enough for you?(:

Booklover1598-OMG how did you-? No. Maybe. Yes. No. I really do hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks for reviewing!

I donnnnnnt ownnnnnnn anything that's not mine.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Bedroom Shadows

"Take all that you want from me

I've nothing left, lies or regrets

And steal all that's been stolen from me

I've nothing left, I'm all but dead.

You're not alone."

-Rococode

**Chase's POV**

When we got back to my room, I went straight to my bed and lied down.

This day has been going by nothing like I expected.

I graved a pillow and put it over my face and yelled into it.

I felt the bed move and I know that Snake Eyes had sat beside me. The pillow on my face was being gently pulled away. I looked at him, and I was at a loss for words.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

I shook my head no.

He nodded his head, and lay down next to me. I put my head on his shoulder and felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

I closed my eyes squeezing them tighter.

Snake Eyes lifted up my chin to look at him; he lifted off his mask so I could see his face. His blue eyes were caring and concerned.

_Talk to me_

"I don't know what to say"

_Say anything_

"I don't want to die."

He looked at me long and hard.

_I won't let you die. I'll die before let you leave me._

"That's what scares me. Either way I don't think that I can stand losing you. But I have to do this. You don't have to."

_You go I go. It's as simple as that. I won't ever leave you again._

I climbed on top of him. I undid my braid and let my hair fall down in waves framing my face.

He cupped my face with his hand and rubbed his thumb across my cheek.

"I love you too damn much."

I leaned down and I kissed him. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my closer. I started unzipping my suit and got it off. He rolled me over and did the same.

He looked me in the eyes, and kissed me.

I held him closer to me never wanting to let go.

OooooOooooOooooO

It was now around 6 o'clock at night, and I wasn't really in the mood to start discussing any battle plans or strategies, but here we were in the dojo doing just that.

"So Viper did you have a game plan to get this little take down started?"

She just grinned at me.

"You know me, when do I have a plan, I'm more of an improve girl."

I chuckled. "Of course you are."

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow stood on opposite corners of the room observing us.

"We missy need to have a little talk about your love life when this is all over."

She nudged me with her elbow "There is nothing to talk about"

"Uh huh sure there isn't."

I gave her a stern look. She put her hands up in defeat and grinned.

"Ok so the only way I can think of us taking these people down is cutting of the arms and limbs of the creature, and then cutting off the head."

I had my mouth open to say something when a certain ninja beat me to it.

"Wouldn't it be easier to take down the head of The Division first and then leave the rest of the organization to struggle to survive?"

He had the smuggest look on his face. This guy.

"Actually no, it wouldn't be. "

You go girl.

"Think of The Division as a Hydra, you cut off one head, and two more grow back in its place. The Division isn't just led by one person. This entire organization is made up smaller crime groups all working together to make up one merciless crime hybrid. So by taking down some of the smaller groups we give the head something to fear. A panic will arise and that will leave us with an advantage. No one has _ever_ dared threaten them before, so they won't know what to do with us."

Storm Shadow was silent. He just looked at her. Viper didn't have that playful grin on her face, she was dead serious. But she couldn't lose that glint in her eye that said don't mess with me.

"Continue"

She looked at him for a second longer and turned back to me.

"Do you have any problems with it?"

"What me? No. Never. You were saying?"

I knew better than to pick a fight with her when she got riled up.

She let out a deep breath. "One of the biggest contributors would The Crime Family."

"The Crime Family?"

Seriously that was definitely not an original name.

"Yeah I know they aren't very original with their name, but they aren't a family that you want to go messing with."

I crossed my arms. Viper pulled out a tablet and waved her hand over the screen displaying a holographic image in front of us.

"Damn."

"I know it's pretty dang sweet."

I smiled at her.

"The family runs under the brothers Jack, Jimmy, Frank, and Johnny Roselli. Which of course leads us to a lot of disputes over power. They run over 4 night clubs, have a drug ring, and have some cops working for them on the DL."

I saw Viper look at Storm Shadow wink. He rolled his eyes, and she grinned.

What?

"We could try taking them down one by one, but that might end up causing a bit of trouble. So I think our safest bet here would be to take them down all at once."

"How do you expect them all in one room together with the least amount of security?"

"Well Alyson they all like going to the same Strip Club and-"

"No."

"Aly-"

"No."

"You won't-"

"No."

"Just try and –"

"No."

"We won't even be stripping its called waitressing!"

Oh.

"No stripping?"

"No, all we will be doing is waitressing at the club."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Fine"

She smiled "Awesome. Ok so what our goal is going to be getting a key card from these two men. They hold keys that need to be turned simultaneously to open their vault."

"What's in the vault?"

"In the vault Stormy weather is all of their information, and whereabouts to the other "associates" if you want to call them."

"Is that all we have to do then?"

"For now Chase, yeah."

Great.

I sighed "Alright then, so where are we off to?"

"This town goes by many names, which I'm sure you all are familiar with."

"Cut the crap Viper, where?"

She gave me a look and stuck her tongue out at me "Buzz kill. We are going to the City of Angels, La La Land, Los Angeles."

"When do we leave?"

"Now, would be awesome. Pack what you need kiddies, that includes all of your toys."

I turned to Snake Eyes.

_Is she always this…..enthusiastic?_

"Oh you have no idea."

I turned back to Viper "I'll get my brother or Gabriel to set up a place for us to stay, and set us up with some new gear."

"Always thinking ahead, aren't you?"

"No, I just don't want to sleep on the street."

"That too."

I shook my head "Alright, meet by the plane in what 3 hours?"

"Aye Aye El Capitan"

"Bye Viper"

She just waved; Snake Eyes and I left the room. Oh boy wasn't this going to be fun! If only…

(A/N) ok so I feel inspired today, and I have no idea why but I am. I also got freaked out because my laptop froze and I freaked OUT. But I was able to get it fixed. Anyways I will try and crank out another chapter today, so I don't lose the muse that has taken over me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thanks –as always- for reading!

Thanks to:

Movielover123456-you have no idea how happy I get when I read a review like that! I feel I have left you all hanging on long enough, so the goal is to update everyday this week, at least once a day, let's see how that turns out aha. And hmmmm maybe*wink wink*

Taybug98- I'm glad that you like Viper, I had no idea how to mold her character all I knew was that I didn't want her to be a clone copy of Chase, and I hope that is how she is coming across- as her own person. Romance? Possibly(; No need to apologize, we ALL need to get hyped up every once in a while.

Blackrosewitch1996- THANK YOU! I am to please. And I don't know I have some ideas with how I want all of this to go down, it's all just gumbled in my head. The only problem is getting things straight, and onto the computer. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews over the years(:

I don't own anything that isn't mine. So there.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Stripped.

Love is a song that never ends  
>Life may be swift and fleeting<br>Hope may die yet love's beautiful music  
>Comes each day like the dawn<p>

Love is a song that never ends

Like the voice of a heavenly choir  
>Love's sweet music flows on<p>

-Bonobo

Oh sweet mother of all that is merciful that was the most painfully and excruciating flight I have EVER has in my entire life.

**A couple of hours ago…**

"So are you just going to stare at them the entire flight or?"

I could see Viper trying to talk to Storm Shadow to see if she could stop the death glares he was giving Snake Eyes.

This day just couldn't get any better could it?

"Have you ever tried, you know, talking out your problems? Because I mean, you seem to have a lot of anger bottled up."

Oh Viper you are not helping yourself here.

Storm Shadow turned his death glare from Snake Eyes to Viper, and I don't know if I was grateful or more irritated.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Who do you think I am?" she looked so sincere with her question in all honesty I don't know if she was really pulling his leg or not.

He turned his head away from her and closed his eyes.

She waved her hand over his face and shrugged.

Oh Viper you haven't changed at all have you?

**-Present-**

"No Viper we are not going to rent a convertible."

"Come on, how many times do you get to drive around Los Angeles, let alone Hollywood in a vintage mustang convertible? Please?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Viper, we need to be able to do recon and have a system set up and for that we need a van."

She crossed her arms and pouted at me.

"Fine, ok."

I swear sometimes I would think she was still a teenager if I didn't know we were the same age.

I put the keys into the ignition while everyone filed in.

"Alright do you boys think you can play nicely, while mom drives us to the hotel?"

Storm Shadow rolled his eyes and started playing with a ninja star.

If I could see Snake Eyes face I'm pretty sure she would be giving me a look.

Viper smiled at me, and climbed up to the passenger seat.

"Let's get the show on the road, what hotel are we staying at?"

"The Hotel Roosevelt"

"Sweet let's go."

She reached over to the radio and Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch came on.

"OMG YES"

She turned it up and started rapping.

"Yo, it's about that time/  
>To bring forth the rhythm and the rhyme  
>I'm a get mine so get yours  
>I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores  
>On the house tip is how I'm swingin' this

Strictly hip hop boy, I ain't singin' this/  
>Bringing this to the entire nation  
>Black, white, red, brown  
>Feel the vibration

Come on, come on/  
>Feel it, feel it  
>Feel the vibration"

This was not happening.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Storm Shadow with a shocked look on his face. I don't even want to know what was going on in Snake Eyes head.

She was dancing in her seat with the window down, her blond hair flying everywhere. We hit a stop sign and a couple of guys honked their horn at her, she just laughed and continued.

"Now the time has come for you to get up/  
>The rest had you fed up but, yo, I won't let up  
>On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to  
>Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to

Pure hip-hop, no sell out/  
>If you ain't in it to win it then get the hell out  
>I command you to dance, I wanna see motivation  
>Come on now, feel the vibration

It's such a good vibration/  
>Come on, come on, come on  
>It's such a sweet sensation  
>Feel it, feel it" 

I put my elbow on the window and my hand pressing against my head. Oh Jesus Sarah.

After and insanely long drive we finally reached the Hotel Roosevelt. We checked in and made our way to our rooms. 

"Listen you and Viper have to share a room ok? Hawk said that he didn't want to waste tax payer money or whatever on three different rooms."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry, but I think that I am an incredible roomy. You don't know what you are talking about."

I rubbed the temples on my forehead. This is just too much.

"Look we'll meet up on the roof in 2 hours ok? Then we will head over to the club-"

"Déjà vu"

"Yeah that one ok? Just hand tight and try not to kill each other in the meantime."

I got a look from Storm Shadow saying not likey, and they both headed up to their room.

I walked over to Snake Eyes who was hiding in the staircase next to the elevator. He didn't want to give people a heart attack on the way he was dressed.

"You ready?"

_Is there a right answer to that?_

I laughed "I guess not come on. We have to hours to kill what do you want to do?"

He picked me up and started caring me up the stairs.

I smiled "Well alright then"

**Viper's POV**

We rode silently up the elevator. I held onto my duffel bag strap as looked up at the screen signaling what floor we were on.

_Level 4, level 5, level 6_

"So…."

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and he walked straight out. Ok then.

I followed right behind him.

He turned the key and opened the door, there were two beds, plaza screen TV, a balcony, and a sweet bathroom.

"Swanky"

I jumped onto one of the beds and lied down.

He was just staring at me.

"What did you want this bed?"

He shook his head and put his stuff down on the other bed.

Rude much.

"Look we are going to be spending a lot of time together, so we can either go on the way we are now and both be miserable, or we can try and find some sort of common ground."

"Agreed."

I smiled "Good, ok some progress. So what don't you like about me?"

He just looked at me "Wow, rude much? You're not a walk in the park either." I shook my head. "ok , so what do you think will help us get along?"

I got up and walk towards him.

"Anything? Nothing? Come on you have to have some sort of idea."

"How about we say don't speak to each other. That way we won't annoy one another."

"Harsh much. But fine if that's the way you want it than that's what's gonna happen. But that also means that you don't look at me with you jugdy looky eyes or do your eye rolly thing. Got that?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"What big tuff ninja can't handle that simple task?"

I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him.

"Fine."

I smirked. I walked over to my bed rummaged through my duffel, grabbed my iPod and sat outside on the balcony.

"If you leave, don't leave now  
>Please don't take my heart away<br>Promise me, just one more night  
>Then we'll go our separate ways<br>We've always had time on our sides  
>Now it's fading fast<br>Every second, every moment  
>We've got to, We've got to make it last"<p>

Oh OMD preach on.

**Chases POV**

"I feel like a hooker."

"Good than you know that we got the costume just right."

I rolled my eyes. I was in a skimpy dress that barely covered- well anything. My make was heavy, and the red lipstick was irritating. Why did I agree to this again?

I looked over at Viper, she had on a short silver dress, big silver hoop earrings, and metallicy makeup. She looked trampy, but she knew how to work it.

Snake Eyes sat across from me as Storm Shadow drove.

_I don't know about this_

"Trust me I don't either."

_You have all your guns?_

"Yes, and you don't want to know where all of them are."

He just shook his head I smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not going in alone, I'll have squirrely over here with me."

"Hey!"

I smiled "I'll be ok. You just have to make sure that you get into the vault after we hand you the keys, and get all the info you can ok?"

He nodded.

"We're here"

"You ready Chase?"

"As I'll ever be."

She climbed out of the car and leaned over and kissed Snake Eyes on the cheek. I got out and looked at him.

"See ya soon."

I slide the van door closed and we started walking to the club.

We went to the alley where a big guy was waiting at the door.

"Can I help you fine ladies?"

Viper smirked "I'm Tina, and this is Candice" I waved "We start our first shift today, do you think you could let us in? We don't want to be late."

She winked. The heavy set man grinned and opened the door for us.

"Sure thing sweetheart, you need anything call me."

We walked through the door arm in arm.

She turned around.  
>"Will do big boy"<p>

She gave him one last week and we got inside.

I pressed the com link on my ear

"We're in"

"Let us know when you're ready to make the drop."

"Copy"

The room was dark and filled with cigar smoke. There were girls dancing on stage and in cages on the sides.

There was a DJ playing Crave by Duolgue? Geez this place was skeezy.

The strobe lights were reflecting off of all the glitter.

I looked of to the side, and there was a door, that was where we made the drop. I nudged Viper and she nodded.

I looked over and there was one of the men on the dance floor.

"I got that one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you get the other one he's sitting down getting a lap dance right now."

Eww.

"Alright."

She nodded at me for good look and I did the same. I saw her walk over to the middle ageded man and start dancing with him seductively. She stuck her hand in his pocket and slowly slide out the key, she tucked the key into her dress and continued dancing, waiting for my key.

I walked over to the man who was getting his lap dance.

"Well look at what we have here. You sexy are grade A."

I felt my gag reflex starting to happen. No Chase No.

"Your cup is looking a little empty there; do you want me to fill that up for you?"

"Oh honey a girl after my own heart." He started to reach for his glass, but I quickly leaned over exposing my chest to him.

I smirked at him "I got it"

I carefully slide my hand into his pocket and pulled out the key. I put it under the cup and stood back up.

"What will it be?"

He pulled me by my waist and sat me down on his lap.

"What's the rush honey?"

Crap.

"No rush, I just wanted to please you that's all."

"I could think of a few ways you could do that."

He put his hand over my stomach. OMG EW.

"But if you insist, scotch neat."

He let me go, and I sat up.

"Sure thing"

I started to walk away, and he slapped my ass.

"Hurry back honey!"

I walked over to the bar I pressed on the com link to my ear "Remind me to shoot that guy will you?"

"No worries I think we all want to shoot that guy now"

I chuckled as I caught up with Viper.

I touched my com link "We are ready to make the drop."  
>"Meet me at the door"<p>

We made our way through the crowds of people; Storm Shadow met us at the door. I dropped them in his hands.

"Here, try and make it fast ok?"

He looked at me nodded and ran down the hallway.

We heard glass hit the floor.

Oh no.

"Hey someone took my key!"

Crap.

"My key is gone too!"

Damn it. I looked at Viper and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey you too who are you?"

Viper looked at me "Give me a sec" and she ran off.

What the hell?!

Men started slowly walking towards me.

"Bitch where are the keys?"

"I have no idea what you were talking about."

I heard him growl and lunged at me. I kneed him in the stomach and tossed him to the side.

"Who's next?"

I heard a song loudly blaring through the club You gotta fight for your right to party by the beastie boys came on.

Viper swung through the crown on one of the silk roped and knocked down a few guys in the process. I just looked at her.

"What it's the perfect song for this."

She pulled out her guns, and I pulled out mine.

I pressed the com link on my ear.

"We've been compromised hurry up"

I started shooting and viper followed.

A big guy came at me with a chair and tried to swing it at me.

I ducked and slide on the floor shooting at guys.

Viper was on the counter shooting down the men near hear, when she reached for a bottle of whisky and started downing it.

"We don't have time for that!"

"You gotta fight for your right to parrrrty!"

She hit the guy climbing up the stool with the bottle and he hit the floor with a thud.

I just shook my head.

I shot my guns but they were out, great.

I had three guys left and they charged at me. I looked up and saw a chandelier; I jumped up and graved it, while they ran into each other. Ha it worked!

I let go and landed on them.

I scanned the room; all that was left was bodies lying on the floor while there were female screams coming through the room.

The song ended and Viper came down.

"Thanks guy!"

The DJ who was cowering behind his stand just gave her a thumbs up.

"Well I think that went splendidly"

"Of course you would."

I heard a buzz and Storm Shadows voice "We are parked outside, hurry"

Viper looked at me and we both ran outside.

We hopped into the van and Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes just looked at us.

Viper just grinned.

"What happened to you?"

I looked in the mirror and saw blood on my dress, and my hair was frayed and a mess.

I turned to look at Viper who looked just about the same but with a big grin on her face.

"Oh nothing, just a hit a little speed bump along the way."

I looked at viper and sighed "Did you guys get the info?"

I looked at Snake Eyes

_Yes, but we can go over it tomorrow._

"Great."

I sat down and put my head on his shoulder as Storm Shadow drove off.

I forgot, that's what it was like to be partnered with Viper.

Great.

(A/N) wow 11 whole pages. I can't see straight I really can't. all I know is that I had to get this chapter out otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep later. So here it is. I hope you like it I really do. Give me your input please; I live off of that stuff. Honestly I do.

Thanks to:

Amber Flare Summers- thank you and I know sometimes I just don't know what to write, and I would rather walk away and leave it alone for a while than write garbage so yeah. Thanks for the review. And glad to hear you like the story.

Movielover123456- I hope that it was interesting enough for you(: let me know if it wasn't…

Booklover1598-glad to hear you loved it, makes me happy(:

Taybug98- Aww that's always a sad day we you run out of your favorite soda/drink. My thoughts are with you. Super duper happy you liked the chapter thank you!

Sarahbabe215-for putting this on all of those alerts and favs. THANK YOU. Much appreciated.

Blackrosewitch1996-oh geez I know, you do not want to know that panic attack I had their for a second. Let me tell you it was NOT pretty. And dang 1 mistake, I will take that as a sign of improvement from when I first started! Thank you for always letting me know so that I can improve.

I don't own the stuff that is not mine.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Who Are You Really?

"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
>Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.<br>So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
>And to stop the muscle that makes us confess.<p>

And we are so fragile,  
>And our cracking bones make noise,<br>And we are just,  
>Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys."<p>

-Ingrid Michaelson

**Viper's POV**

I sat back in my seat with a smile on my face. I looked over at Chase she had her head on Snake Eyes shoulder with her legs sprawled over his. He held her close as she started to fall asleep.

My grin started to fall into small smile.

What I am I doing to you?

I turned away from them and closed my eyes.

Why am I letting you do this for me? I should have never asked you too. I opened my eyes and I had that feeling you get when someone is watching you. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw Storm Shadow look at Chase then back at me.

What was this guys problem?

I crossed my legs, and sat there in silence. I looked back at Snake Eyes and he made a few gestures with his hands.

Damn I should have taken ASL in high school not Spanish.

"I'm sorry I don't, I don't understand"

He turned his head to the side and looked at me. He nodded as if he understood and he turned his head to look at Chase.

I felt the car come to a stop and heard Storm Shadow's door open and close. The van door slide open.

"We're here"

He looked at Chase and Snake Eyes one last time and moved out of the way waiting for all of us to get out.

Snake Eyes picked up Chase as made his way to the hotel, nodding at me as if to say goodbye and he walked off.

I slide the van door closed and turned to have Storm Shadow standing right behind me.

I jumped back in shock and put a hand to my chest.

Holy crap.

I let out a breath; I blinked wait did he just smile? No he couldn't have. I shook my head and started walking towards the hotel.

The elevator ride up was a quiet one, he didn't want to talk to me and that was fine.

I wasn't going to be the one on my hands and knees begging him to talk to him. I don't play that way.

When we got inside, I graved my duffel bag and headed straight for the shower. It took a while to was all of the makeup and dirt bag sweat off of me, but I managed to get it all off.

I put on a pair of pajama shorts, and my old warriors cheerleading shirt from high school. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and tied my hair into a loose braid.

I searched through my duffel until I was able to find my retainer and I put it on.

The price of having perfect teeth.

I opened the door and Storm Shadow just looked at me.

I walked over to the night stand and wrote down 'I thought I said no judgey looks' and handed it to him.

He took the note and read it. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

I pointed my finger at him, and he sighed.

I smiled at him, and he raised his eyebrows.

What had he never seen a girl wearing a retainer before? I rolled my eyes and he looked at me.

What I never said that I couldn't roll my eyes.

I got under the sheets punched my pillow a few times and closed my eyes.

I could hear him moving around until he finally went into the bathroom.

I opened my eyes, and rolled onto my back. I looked at the ceiling.

I never wanted any of this. I closed my eyes, and hoped that sleep would let me run away from my problems if only for a while.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

A ringing, I kept hearing a ringing sound.

I opened my eyes and I saw my cell phone going off. It was bouncing its way off the table, I leaned over to try and catch it, but I leaned too far and hit the floor with a thud.

Ow.

Storm Shadow jumped up and in one swift movement got out his swords, and was in a fighting stance on his bed.

Really?

He looked at me on the floor and shook his head.

I looked at him and looked at the ceiling while shaking my head, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh good you are alive."

"It's too early for this Alyson what?"

"Meet us at the gym in 10"

"Isn't it closed right now?" I looked over at the clock it was 5 in the morning oh God no.

"Since when has that ever stopped you? Come on, we don't need the normal people watching us working out."

I rubbed my hand over my face. "Fine, I'll be down"

"Take moody with you"

Awesome, not.

"Sure thing."

She hung up.

I put my head down on my arm and already felt myself falling asleep again.

"What did she want?"

I groaned.

I texted 'she wants us to meet her at the gym in 10' on my phone and held it up to him.

He gave me a look. And walked over to his duffel bag to start getting ready.

This guy was about to find out how stubborn I can be.

OoooooOoooooOoooooO

I had changed into yoga pants and a sports bra, and an oversized sweatshirt. They didn't need to see what I was hiding on my back, especially not Alyson.

"Hey"

I smiled at her.

"I see someone has already gotten started." There were water bottles scattered across the floor and Alyson's music faintly hear throughout the room. Iron by Woodkid? Haven't heard that one in a while and it's a remix, nice.

"Couldn't help myself."

She smiled as she blocked a punch from Snake Eyes by graving his fist twisting herself up to his head, and taking him down.

I whistled in appreciation, and she laughed.

"Looove you" she kissed his head, and helped him up.

I laughed, wow that was some relationship they had going there.

I turned and saw Storm Shadow looking at me with his shirt off.

I raised my eyebrow. Wow for a jerk, he did have kickin' body.

"what?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Nothing.

I went over to the next matt and started stretching. I could see storm shadow doing push up (one handed) from the corner of my eye.

I got up and went to the corner of the mat; I shook out my hands and took a deep breath. I went for a round off into a back handspring. I landed perfectly and I smiled. it had been to long since I've done that.

I looked back over at Chase and Snake Eyes, they were still battling it out, this time Snake Eyes managed to pin her on the floor and blew a lock of hair out of her face. He helped her up and she started laughing.

I smiled and looked over at Storm Shadow who started walking towards me.

"Can you fight?"

I blinked what do you mean can I fight?

I started to walk away but he graved me elbow.

"Can you?"

I looked at his hand on my elbow and looked back at him.

"Of course I can"

"Show me."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

I yanked my arm free and walked a few paces back.

I put myself in a fighting stance waiting.

He smirked and came at me.

I made a move to punch him but he blocked it. I tried for a kick but he blocked that to. He was in defensive mode, not even trying to hit me.

He blocked every move I threw at him. He finally graved the leg that I intended to hit him with, he spun my leg and I landed on the floor with a thud.

He straddled me and stopped a second before his fist met my face, I cringed.

"Now you're dead"

I growled who the hell did he think he was?

"Get off of me. Now."

I saw Snake Eyes and Chase turn to look at us.

"Is everything alright?"

Chase started walking towards us when Storm Shadow got off of me and offered me a hand up.

I pushed it away and got up myself.

"Hey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go back to my room ok?"

"hey"

I started walking away.

"Sarah wait!"

I felt her running after me but I closed the elevator door. I heard a faint "Brandt!"

But she was too late.

I don't know who he thinks he is that he can treat me that way. I don't deserve that from him, I've been nothing but nice to him. while he has been nothing but a jerk to me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back. The elevator doors finally opened and I was getting out a family, with a little girl in pig tails got it.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we get some ice cream?"

He picked her up and smiled at her "Sure sweetheart"

The elevator doors started to close and the mother smiled at me.

I felt my throat get dry as a lump started to form.

I ran to the room and I took off my sweatshirt leaving me in my sports bra and yoga pants.

I sat down on the floor and laid my head against the bed.

God what am I doing to myself?

I got up and started pacing back and forth across the room when I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Storm Shadow looking at me. He was stoic but his eyes said something else.

What could he? Oh my God.

I quickly graved my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

We just stared at each other neither one of us saying a word.

I crossed my arms tightly over my chest and bit my lip hard. I sat down on his bed and I left tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Promise me you won't tell her."

He didn't move.

"You need to promise me that you won't tell Alyson about what you saw. She can't know."

I felt my voice beginning to crack. I looked at the floor and tried to blink the tears away.

"I promise"

I looked at him.

"Thank you"

He sat down on my bed and looked at me. I wish he would say something and just stop studying me as if I were under a microscope.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I pulled my knees in close to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I buried my face so he could only see my eyes.

"Why it's not like you care about my well being or anything. You hate me right? Why get yourself involved?"

He didn't blink, he didn't move.

"God! I wish you would just say something and stop looking at me like that!"

I got up from the bed and started walking around.

"Do you know how frustrating that is to have someone stare at you like that!?"

I took a nearby glass cup and threw it against the wall.

"Do you have any idea what that's like?! To have someone shove you inside some type of cage judging you, trying to figure out whether you are worth something or not?"

I felt my hands started to shake from anger and I groaned.

I pointed my finger at him "You! What the hell did I do to you anyways? I was _nothing_ but nice to you. I'm sorry if Alyson chose someone else over you, but you need to get over yourself. I mean honestly what are you some type of teenage boy? GET. OVER. IT."

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh God. Oh God. I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

I started walking closer to him, but I just stopped.

"I don't think before I speak, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Sorry."

I sat back down on the bed and put my hands on my lap.

"I was whipped"

He looked back at me.

"You know, with like the medieval whips."

I looked him in the eye and bit my lip.

"I uh, I tried to walk away from The Division, but they don't accept that. At least the first time that's what it was for. The um the others were when I failed to do something they asked or didn't comply."

I graved the shoulder of my sweatshirt and pulled it down.

"The branding that was fun." I wiped away a tear.

"They did that one to me, when I killed one of the guards after he threatened to kill Alyson. They said that this would mean I would always no where my allegiance lied. "

I pulled my sweatshirt back up.

"When I escaped, or got away, it finally felt like freedom. But I knew it wouldn't last forever, because I would be back to stop them. "

I stopped twiddling my thumbs and shaking my leg. I looked at him. "I am sorry. Sometimes I can be a real hot head." I chuckled.

He got up and sat down next to me.

He put a hand on my shoulder, and I leaned into him and cried.

"Please, please just don't tell her."

"I won't"

(A/N) THE TEARS. Ok so I hope you liked the chapter I think it will be the only one for today. Let me know what ya think about Viper aka Sarah Brandt so far. Tell me what you like and don't like. I would like to know my people.

Thanks to:

Movielover123456- glad you loved the last one, hope you love this one too. Crossing my fingers.

Sarahbabe215- you made my day with your review you really did. I'm glad that you think this one stands out among the rest. I hope that I can continue to make this story enjoyable for you.

Taybug98- yay! What kind of smoothie? Thank you! I hoped that I was able to give them enough chemistry. Glad you see that.

Blackrosewitch1996-ahaha she is definitely….something else. Considering where you stand with them , then I hope you like their little moment(s) in this chapter.

Zazbuzasgirl- immediate enough for you? Haha thanks for reviewing!

Don't own it. At least not what isn't mine…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The Careful Ones

"The most beautiful people we have known are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths. These persons have and appreciation, a sensitivity, and an understanding of life that fills them with compassion, gentleness, and a deep loving concern. Beautiful people do not just happen."

-Elisabeth Kubler-Ross

**Chase's POV**

What happened to make Sarah run off like that? I my hand through my hair and stood in front of the elevator.

Storm Shadow pushed past me and pressed the up button for the elevator and got in.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Going up to my room"

He pushed the close button and went up.

That little -ugh!-

I pressed the up button once again, when I felt Snake Eyes come up behind me.

"What the hell did he do to her?"

_I didn't see_

"If he hurt her I am going to kill him. I swear I will do it."

I hit the button aggressively "Why won't the stupid elevator come?!"

I felt Snake Eyes put his hands gently on my waist and turn me.

_I don't know what happened, but if we are all going to work together as a team then we need to let them work it out._

"Why do you always have to be right all the time?"

He shrugged _it's a gift _

"Ha ha funny wise guy"

He looked over at the mats at the gym behind him.

_Did you want to finish before it opens? Or would you rather go back up to our room?_

"That's a tempting offer, really. But you won the last one, and I'm going to take you down."

I punched him playfully on the chin, and he took my hand in his.

He brought it up to his mask and pretended to kiss my hand.

_We'll see about that_

"Oh you bet your ass we will"

We ran over to the mats, and continued our match; my laughs echoing throughout the room.

**Viper's POV**

After crying for about 5 minutes straight I was finally able to contain myself.

Storm Shadow hadn't moved and had let me release all of the tears I had held in for what seemed like ages.

I took deep breathes and wiped away the wet tears from my face, straightening myself up and looking up at him.

He didn't have that same smug look on his face, but a softer look instead. It was like seeing a completely different person.

"Thanks, for letting me do that."

He simply gave me a small nod, and let go of the embrace that he had held.

"I actually haven't cried like that in a while, so you know- thanks"

"You said that already"

I gave him a look, and he smiled.

"Wow"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just I didn't think you were capable of smiling for unevil purposes. It's nice to know"

It was his turn to give me the look and I laughed.

"So…"

"You were a cheerleader?"

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked. Oh so that's what floated this guys boat. Looks like Mr. Melancholy Ninja had 'type'

"Cheer Captain actually."

I sat up straight and lifted my chin up a little bit. He just shook his head at me.

"You were _that _girl in school weren't you?"

I scoffed at him. "Excuse me? I was a very popular and well liked person; Just because you don't-didn't I guess like me doesn't mean that other people did."

He let out a breathy laugh and lay down on the bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"What about you ninja boy? Did you go to school?"

He looked at me "No"

I blinked in astonishment "Really? Like not at all?"

I lied down facing him, with my arms holding up my head.

He looked a little flustered at first, but slowly relaxed.

"Yes, I trained and learned all the education I needed from the Masters."

"Huh"

"What?"

"Nothing"

He rolled his eyes at me, and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"Hey I thought we were done with that."

"Guess not."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

I pushed myself onto him, not touching but hovering closely to his face. Our noses almost touching.

"Put up a wall. You can't hide from people forever. Eventually you are going to have to let someone in. "

He looked me dead in the eyes; I felt both of our breathing getting heavier. I could feel him leaning in. Was he going to kiss me?

There was a knock on the door.

Seriously? Are you serious right now?

He graved my shoulders and gently pushed me off of him.

I bit my cheek and got up to answer the door.

I opened it and Alyson was staring at me.

"What?"

She blinked at me. "I just wanted to see if everything was ok." She looked past me at Storm Shadow lying on the bed.

She looked at him then back at me.

"Everything is fine, I just got a little aggravated back there. You know how I can get sometimes."

She looked at him then back at me "Yeah I know that's why I wanted to check on you."

She was going to do it again, when I moved my body and blocked her view of him.

"Is there anything else that you needed?"

She gave me a look, and sighed.

"Yeah, Snake Eyes and I were thinking that we should go over the info he and Storm Shadow got yesterday. And maybe plan our next attack on The Division."

"Sounds great Alyson, we'll meet you on the roof in 20 ok?"

"Sure…"

"Great."

I started to close the door and she reluctantly started to walk away.

I closed the door and rested my forehead on it. I turned around and he was standing behind me.

I jumped slightly and gasped. "God you really need to stop doing that."

I walked past him and graved my duffel and headed towards the bathroom.

He just looked at me. Great we were back to that again.

"I'll uh, I'll be in the shower."

Before I gave him a chance to say anything, I closed the door.

I turned on the shower –to ice cold water- and got in.

Holy crap did that just happen?

I stood there letting the water hit me, was I just in the Twilight Zone. I mean I had to be for that to be real.

I wrapped myself in a towel and got out.

I dried myself off and got dressed into cargo pants, and a black tank top (my favorite because it had the ability to cover all of the marks on my back).

I towel dried my blond hair and put it into a French braid.

I threw all of my stuff back into the duffel and opened the door. I walked out, and he was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

Was he? Was he really meditating right now?

I carefully walked past him, and put my duffel on my bed.

I graved my gun holsters and belts and wrapped them around my legs. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

I put my combat boots on, and tucked my knife into my boot.

I graved my black half knuckle half knuckle gloves and slipped them on.

When I turned around Storm Shadow was staring at me, he had his pants on but he was shirtless and wet from the shower.

Oh My God.

He was running a towel over his head.

I felt my mouth beginning to open in shock, when I bit my lip.

"Um, I told Alyson we would meet her in 20, so we uh you know better get going."

I cleared my throat and graved a nearby water bottle.

I nearly chugged the entire thing down. Dear Lord.

When he was -dressed- and ready we headed up to the roof.

Alyson was in her all black suit with her hair up in a high ponytail, and Snake Eyes, well he looked like Snake Eyes.

She smiled when she saw me and tossed me an apple. I smiled back at her caught it and took a bite.

I did a double take and saw Storm Shadow looking at me, and he turned his attention somewhere else.

"Ok, so what do we got?"

"It seems that, we should be able to take down all four brothers tonight, at a warehouse were a drug deal is going to go down."

"Sweetness"

She grinned at me. "the warehouse, lucky for us, has a glass ceiling so it's perfect to take down with a sniper rifle"

She bent down and picked up a pretty high tech looking rifle and handed it to me.

"You are the best shot I know, so I bestow this gift upon you my good friend"

My eyes got wide. "Why my good lady you shouldn't have!"

I took the new weapon in my hands and started getting a feel for it.

I took it in my hands and aimed it at a building getting a feel for the scope.

"She's a beauty"

"Yes and worth over a million so you better take good care of it Sarah I'm serious"

Her voice was like a low buzzing in the background while I held the beautiful fire arm in my hands.

"Sarah?"

I pushed the trigger and heard the click of the unloaded gun.

"Sarah?"

I repositioned it, and pointed the gun up to the sky.

"Brandt!"

I snapped back to reality and put the gun down and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back to reality."

I gave her a big grin.

"Now that we are all back on earth" she looked at me "We can get started with the plan here"

Alyson went on the describe a pretty damn brilliant plan.

Honestly is sounded like something straight out of Die Hard or something pretty badass.

As Alyson and Snake Eyes went back to their room to get ready for tonight I stayed on the roof to play a little with my new toy.

I had forgotten Storm Shadow was there when I felt him stand next to me.

"I never was one for guns"

I kept looking through the scope.

"Yeah well, like Alyson said I'm a pretty good shot."

Storm Shadow put a hand on my gun and slowly lowered it. I looked at him.

"Would you like me to help you improve your fighting"

"My fighting skills are just fine thank you"

"Not from what I saw"

"Are we really going to start up with the bickering again? I thought we were done with that."

He just continued to stare at me.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

I followed him over to the center of the roof, and stood to face each other.

"Punch me"

I raised my eyebrow. "What?"

"Punch me"

I sighed "If you say so"

I threw my fist at his face but he caught it, and graved my hand to put me in a choke hold using my own arm.

I struggled to get free but I was stuck.

"You punch with your whole body, use only quick jabs."

He released me and I looked at him.

"Try it again"

I threw a quicker punch, but he still blocked it.

"Better"

I swung my leg at his head and he blocked it with his forearm.

"Good, but fight with less anger. Emotion like that when fighting will only be your downfall. Keep going"

We kept at it, and let me just say that he was right, and every correction he gave me actually felt better.

I aimed a punch at his stomach and finally was able to land a punch.

He doubled over a little and smirked at me.

"You're getting better"

I put my arms down from my fighting stance and smiled at him.

"Thanks teach, you're not so bad yourself"

I heard the door letting you into the roof open and Alyson's head popped out.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to go!"

Already? I looked around me and the sun was starting to set over Hollywood. Holy Crap we've been going at it this long?

"Be right there!"

Storm Shadow handed me my gun "Maybe next time I'll show you how shoot" I winked at him and jogged over to Alyson.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

She grinned at me and held the door open.

"It was nothing, he was just teaching me better fighting techniques"

"Ah Huh sure."

I elbowed her in the stomach "Shut up and let's go."

"Sure thing lover girl!"

I gave her a death glare and made my way to the van.

This was going to be a loooong night.

(A/N) ok so I don't know if I am going to update again but we will see. I also don't know if I will be able to update tomorrow because my mom just went on vacation she wants me to help her do a whole bunch of stuff. So I might not be able to update again till Wednesday so that's why I will try my best to crank out another chapter today. If not I will try and update as soon as I can pinky promise.

Anyways thanks for reading and let me know what you think. If you are having Snake Eyes and Chase withdrawals let me know and I will try and add more Chase POVs for you.

Thanks to:

Movielover123456- Your review made me laugh out loud so thank you for that. Besides that though thank you for reviewing and hoping on the Storm &Viper boat(;

Taybug98- oooh yum(: Yay glad they come across to you as that. That is what I was aiming for. Also thank you for loving Viper!

Booklover1598- I know sad stuff right? Oooh if you liked those romanticals then I hoped you liked this chapter. StormViper ship it is than(;

Blackrosewitch1996- Glad that you liked all the feels, hope you enjoyed what happened next!

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- Always the Snakes and Chase lover huh? And yes, I think so I kind of didn't know what to do about those two, but I decided to go that route, and I've gotten a lot of positive feedback over it so far, I'm glad I am doing it. And no worries dude! I'm assuming that everything is alright now that you are reviewing, so yay! Always nice to hear from you!

I don't own G.I. Joe


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Let's Get Crackin'

"Something in the way she moves  
>Attracts me like no other lover<br>Something in the way she woos me

I don't want to leave her now  
>You know I believe and how<p>

Somewhere in her smile she knows  
>That I don't no other lover<br>Something in her style that shows me  
>I don't want to leave her now<br>You know I believe and how

You're asking me will my love grow  
>I don't know, I don't know<br>You stick around now, it may show  
>I don't know, I don't know<p>

Something in the way she knows  
>And all I have to do is think of her<br>Something in the things she shows me  
>I don't want to leave her now<br>You know I believe and how"

-The Beatles

**Chase's POV**

As I walked away from the roof with Snake Eyes I couldn't help feel that something was up. What I had no idea; I just knew that I was going to figure it out.

_Are you ok?_

Snake Eyes opened the door to our room and I walked in.

"I don't know"

He turned his head to the side.

I sat down on the bed, and he handed me a water bottle.

"Thanks"

I took small sips and spaced out. What was with the way Storm Shadow looked at Viper, it was-weird. I don't know. I put the cap onto the water bottle and twisted it shut.

I groaned and lay myself on the bed. What was with those two?

I felt Snake Eyes put a hand on my leg and I turned my head to look at him.

_You look like you are trying to figure out the origins of the universe. What's wrong?_

I laughed, I was starting to rub off on him I see.

"It's Viper and Storm Shadow"

_What about them?_

"That's just the thing I don't know. They've been just acting differently around each other lately. They've been, I don't know nice to each other?"

_Isnt that a good thing?_

"Yeah I guess you're right." Unless they are being nice for a different reason.

He nodded his head in agreement.

He reached over and handed me the remote to the TV.

_Pick a movie_

I smiled. My Ninja knew just how to treat a girl right.

OooooOooooOooooO

After the movie ended, which we decided to watch Casablanca-you couldn't go wrong with a classic-, we realized that the sun was starting to set.

I lifted my head from his chest.

"We should get going."

I started to get up, but he grabbed me by my waist and brought me back down.

I smiled, I lifted up his mask just above his lips and kissed him.

He caressed the back of my neck, and my hands were pressed against his chest.

I broke the kiss, and he gave me a peck on the lips, kissed my nose, and ended with a kiss on my forehead.

I kissed his lips one last time and brought the mask down.

I lifted up my hands_ I love you always_

He lifted his hands from my waist a_nd forever_

I gave him a small smile, and he let me go to get up.

"I'll meet you at the van ok? I'll go get the weirdos"

He gave me a thumbs up, I grabbed my swords and my guns and put them in their proper places. I reached into my bad, and pulled out a few extra gadgets that Jason has been working on and headed out.

I took the stairs to their floor and knocked on the door.

No answer. I knocked again, still nothing.

I pulled out one of the gadgets that my brother had given me and held it against the door.

I typed in a few things and the door unlocked, thank you Jason.

"Viper? Storm Shadow? Are you guys in here?"

No reply, I walked through the room and there wasn't any sign of them. They couldn't still be on the roof could they?

I closed the door behind me and started my way back up the stairs.

I heard a groan and a few sounds that sound like fighting. Umm what the hell?

I opened the door, and poked my head through. Sure enough Viper was talking to Storm Shadow.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time to go!"

"Be right there!"

She looked kind of….guilty. What were you up to Sarah?

Storm Shadow handed her the gun "Maybe next time I'll show you how shoot" she winked at him and jogged over to me.

No freakin way.

"Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

I grinned at her; she had a thing for the moody ninja!

"It was nothing; he was just teaching me better fighting techniques"

"Ah Huh sure." Oh my God this is insane!

She elbowed me in the stomach "Shut up and let's go."

She started making her way down the stairs when I shouted "Sure thing lover girl!"

She gave me a death glare and made my way to the van.

Holy Shit! I thought that they hated each other when did this happen?

I felt Storm Shadow getting closer to me on his way down the stairs. I stopped mid-step and turned around to face him.

"So how is everything working out with you and Viper now? You two seem offly friendly now."

He kept his face unreadable "She- has proven her value as a partner"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Listen, and listen well, Viper isn't like me. She has a wall that she liked to keep up to let people out. She can't handle getting hurt in that way. So if you are developing some type of feelings for her make sure they are genuine and don't screw her over. "

He glared at me "As far as I'm concerned she is an adult who is perfectly capable of making her own decisions. And as for me, you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. I'm not your boyfriend; leave the bossing around for Snake Eyes."

He pushed past me and continued walking down the stairs.

I ran after him.

I pushed him against the wall and help my arm up against his throat.

"Look asshole, I may not love you, but I would like to think of you somewhat as a friend. And her? Sarah she is my sister, she's not like a sister, she _is _my sister. I just don't want her getting hurt. She wasn't raised up like you or I to keep herself shielded from the world. She tries her hardest to, but her heart is out there on display for everyone to see. I've had to put her back together before, and I'm afraid if something like that happens again I won't be able to bring her back. So for the love of God just think about that ok?"

I let go of my hold on him, and he looked at me.

"Can you do that?"

"Yes"

I brushed invisible dust off of my sleeves "Good, now go on"

He rolled his eyes at me and continued walking towards the van.

When we finally reached the van both Viper and Snake Eye were looking at us.

_Do I want to know?_

I gave him an exasperated look "No, not really"

_Ok than._

I opened the driver side door and got in, while the other filed into the back.

I looked into the rearview mirror and saw Storm Shadow looking at Viper from the corner of his eye. Viper was doing the same.

Oh man.

OooooOooooOooooO

**Viper's POV**

We finally arrived at my drop of point. I graved a duffel bag and my rifle and opened the door.

Alyson turned around and looked at me.

She smiled "It takes two to make a thing go right"

I smirked at her "It takes two to make it out of sight"

I started to close the door, when Storm Shadow stopped me.

"Are you sure that you don't need someone up there with you?"

I saw Alyson raise her eyebrows.

"Nope I'm good, sides I got this bad boy with me. Don't I Hank"

"You named him Hank?"

"Yes Alyson I named him Hank. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No No problem at all."

"Good."

I looked back at Storm Shadow "Good luck"

He just looked into my eyes "You too"

I slide the door closed, repositioned the duffel bag and made my way to the roof.

When I got there I set up the lap top with the infer red, and positioned the rifle for a clear shot.

I laid down on the floor and took out a snickers and started to eat it.

"Yo, I'm in position ready when you are"

"You're eating a snickers aren't you"

"You know me so well"

I heard a chuckle from the other line and I laughed. I finished the rest of my snickers bar, and tossed the wrapper to the side.

I lay down next to my rifle and looked through the scope, I could see the four brothers and about 30 armed guards with the. Geez who did they think they were the queen of England?

I touched the com link "Hey you got about 30 armed guards waiting for you on the other side. Your ETA?

"2 minutes"

I looked at my lap top screen, body signatures reading normal, and no explosives. Nice.

I moved my rifle back to the brothers and watched them. Were they? Were they really arguing right now? Come on, you're supposed to be professional for drug deals. Didn't they read the manual?

I sighed. Amateurs.

I felt the com link go off.

"Go for Viper"

"Get ready"

I put my hand over the trigger. Let's see which on first, eenie, meenie, miney mo, hmmmm how about you.

I saw the guards starting to look frantic, as the ninjas and chase made their way closer to the brothers.

I shot the first brother down, leaving the other 3 trying to figure out what happened. I shot the next one down leaving two.

One of the brothers started yelling and pointing towards my direction, great the jig is up.

I shot him down, and nailed the final brother. All in a good days work I suppose.

I looked at Chase, Snake, and Strom Shadow, and they were all standing back to back, with the guards bodies scattered around them. They took out the whole room.

Wow they are good.

"Make one move and I will shoot you"

Oh great.

"Alright I am just going to slowly get up ok?"

I started to get up, with my hands up.

"That's a good girl, now come towards me."

I made my way towards him, I kicked the gun out of his hands, and he lunged after me. He had me in a chock hold.

I hit him in the stomach with my elbow, stepped on his foot, punched his nose with the back of my fist, and finished off with the groin. Thank Sandra Bullock in Ms. Congeniality.

"You Bitch"

"Hey there is no need for cursing."

He came at me like a bulldozer and knocked both of us off the roof. I was able to grab onto the ledge before he knocked me off completely.

Unlucky for me he had the same idea and grabbed onto my leg.

"Get off of me!"  
>I tried to kick him off but he wouldn't budge.<p>

"Stop moving!"

"I'll stop moving when you get off!"

This wasn't going to work. I looked down and I saw that if I tried I could reach my gun, but I would have to make it fast, to try and get a hold of the ledge again.

"Please work"

I let my left hand fall and I grabbed my gun.

I aimed it at his head and I shot him. I dropped my gun, and reached for the ledge. I caught it, and heard my gun land on the floor.

I slowly pulled myself up, and saw Storm Shadow running towards me.

He helped pull me up and we both landed on the floor, me on top of him.

I was out of breath and gasping "Thanks"

He simply nodded at me and laid his head back down on the floor.

Chase and Snake Eyes came running through the door.

"Oh crap we saw what was happening are you ok?"

I got up from Storm Shadows grip and gave her a thumbs up. "Yeah Yeah" I put my hands on my hips, trying to catch my breath "No biggie"

Other than me almost falling to my death, yeah no big deal.

(A/N) Yay so I was able to write another chapter today! This might be the last one till Wednesday so bear with me guys ok? Tell me how you liked this one and thanks for reading.

Thanks to:

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- I know what you mean, I'll watch something to do with Snake Eyes sometimes and I'm like where is Chase? Or what would chase do in this situation? Haha, but I'm glad that you like Storm Shadow and Viper too. And did I do ok with you request?

Movielover123456-hahah just a little, I didn't throw to much of it in this chapter, but maybe the next one(; you are not the only one obsessed with this story. It takes me FOREVER to get to sleep I'll be like "OH what if this happens?" or "OMG this would be perfect!" and then my brain refuses to shut off. And then I get up and the first thing I think of is "this would be so cool in the story!" so you most definitely are not the obsessed one trust.

I don't own, what I don't own.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Chances Are

I woke up this morning with a funny taste in my head.  
>Spackled some butter over my whole grain bread.<br>Something tastes different, maybe it's my tongue.  
>Something tastes different, suddenly I'm not so young.<p>

I'm just a stranger, even to myself.  
>A re-arranger of the proverbial bookshelf.<br>Don't be a fool girl, tell him you love him.  
>Don't be a fool girl, you're not above him.<p>

I never thought I could love anyone but myself.  
>Now I know I can't love anyone but you.<br>You make me think that maybe I won't die alone.  
>Maybe I won't die alone.<p>

Kiss the boys as they walk by, call me their baby.  
>But little do they know, I'm just a maybe.<br>Maybe my baby will be the one to leave me sore.  
>Maybe my baby will settle the score.<p>

I never thought I could love anyone but myself.  
>Now I know I can't love anyone but you.<br>You make me think that maybe I won't die alone.  
>Maybe I won't die alone.<p>

What have I become?  
>Something soft and really quite dumb.<br>Because I've fallen, oh, 'cuz I've fall-fallen, oh 'cuz I've fall-fall-fallen  
>So far away from the place where I started from.<p>

I never thought I could love anyone.  
>I never thought I could love anyone.<br>I never thought I could love anyone,  
>But you, but you, but you, but you, but you<br>But you make me think that maybe I won't die alone.  
>Maybe I won't die alone.<p>

-Ingrid Michaelson

**Viper's POV**

I let out a couple deep breathes.

"That went well didn't it?"

I saw Alyson just giving me a look "Yeah it went flawlessly"

She started walking over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You sure you're ok? I mean you did almost just fall off of a roof."

I stood up straighter and took her hand gently off my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me I'm good, sides we killed The Crime Family, so we are getting there."

I gave her a reassuring smile and she gave me one last look before walking over to Snake Eyes. I looked over at Storm Shadow who was getting off the floor after helping me from my near death experience.

I slowly walked over to him.

"Thank you….again."

He gave me a look "You have a bad habit of repeating yourself"

I punched him in the arm "And you have a bad habit of being a jerk, but obviously that doesn't stop you."

He gave me a smirk, I grinned back at him out of reflex when I heard someone clear their throat.

"You guys ready to head back?"

"Totally"

I grabbed Hank and my other gear and headed towards the van.

When Alyson got there she unlocked the car, and I tossed myself inside.

She held the key's up to my face.

"You want to drive?"

I bit my lip, oh so tempting, but I don't think I have the focus right now for it.

I shook my head no "thanks though"

She nodded and opened the driver's side door and got in.

I slide into my seat, and brought up one of my legs to my chest and rested my arm on it. I felt a body sit next to mine, and I didn't have to look to know that it was Storm Shadow. I grabbed my iPod and stuck the ear buds in.

I really didn't feel like trying to have a conversation with him right now. I just didn't have the energy.

I felt so drained right now, and I had no idea why. I let out a sigh, and shuffled through my music. Tonight was going to be a Dylan night.

"Mama, take this badge off of me/  
>I can't use it anymore.  
>It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
>I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door/  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door"

I looked out the window and saw rain starting to come down. I brought my other leg up, and pulled my legs closer to my chest.

"Mama, put my guns in the ground/  
>I can't shoot them anymore.  
>That long black cloud is comin' down  
>I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.

Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door/  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door  
>Knock, knock, knockin' on heaven's door"<p>

As the music started to quite down to a close, another Bob Dylan song began, another one of my favorites Boots of Spanish Leather.

A smile crept up on my face remembering the first time my dad played this for me on his record player, he was such a purist. It did really sound any different to me than digital, but it was just the idea of it that took my breath away. I felt a tear escape my eye, and I blinked. I quickly wiped the tear away, and turned my head to see Storm Shadow looking at me.

He turned his head to the side, but didn't say anything.

I blinked once more, and saw that we arrived at the Hotel. As the car came to a stop, I reluctantly paused the song and got out.

The rain had slowed to drizzle, I looked over at Alyson who always hated getting caught in the rain like this. I on the other hand could stand outside in the pouring rain and have the best time.

"So I guess we will talk tomorrow than right?"

She nodded frantically at me and looked up at the sky, as if it was suddenly going to unleash a waterfall on her head.

"Alright than, night Alyson. And don't you dare wake me up early anymore. If I want to get up to work out than I will do it myself ok?"

"Sure no problem night!"

She started running back to the hotel with Snake Eyes jogging behind her.

I let out a small laugh. "Oh Alyson"

I saw Storm Shadow starting to walk back to the hotel and started walking behind him until I caught up.

I looked him up and down from the corner of my eye.

When we finally got inside, there was a man playing the piano next to the bar. I started walking towards that direction when I felt storm shadow grab my arm.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to get a drink, considering how the night went I think I am allowed to have one."

He let go of my arm, and I started walking towards the bar. I felt him following behind me, and I smiled.

As I walked in a got a couple of looks from people in the room considering how I was dressed, but I simply shook it off and sat down.

The bartender- or should I saw mixologist as the like to be called now, lame- kept walking past me. Not even looking at me, instead he stopped at a brunette girl in a slutty red dress and fake boobs. I rolled my eyes. Please.

Storm Shadow sat down next to me, and I looked at him.

I undid the French braid that I had in my hair, and I flipped my hair and shook it out.

I fluffed up my new tousled blond hair, and pulled my black tank top a little lower. I reached into one of my pockets and applied some lips gloss. I smacked my lips , and the next time the bartender walked by he stopped by with a stupid grin on his face.

"Why hello there miss what can I get you?"

"I'll talk a Manhattan-dry"

He raised his eyebrows "You sure honey that's a pretty strong drink for a girl your size-"

"Trust me I can handle it."

He looked me up and down "Coming right up"

I smiled at him as he walked away. I lifted my shirt back up, and leaned back in the chair.

I turned to look at Storm Shadow, "What?"

"Nothing"

I bit my lip, mmhmm sure.

When he finally came back with my drink I took a sip and turned back to Storm Shadow.

"So, tell me something Stormy what's your real name?"

He gave me a 'are you serious right now' look.

"What? It's only fair you know mine."

He leaned closer to me "Hasn't anyone ever told you life isn't fair?"

I leaned in closer "Frequently".

He sighed and leaned back.

"Thomas"

I took another swig of my drink.

"Ok"

I finished off my drink, and leaned over the bar stool.

"Hey sweet cheeks can I get another?"

I got a nod, and I leaned back.

I crossed my legs. "So Tommy Boy, tell me about yourself"

"There isn't anything that you need to know."

My drink arrived and resumed taking sips.

"Need, want, it's all linear"

He just looked at me.

I leaned back into him, setting my drink down on the counter "Only child? Have any close family? Favorite food? The thing you hate most in this world? Thing you couldn't live without? Favorite band? Come on work with me"

I didn't move as he leaned in closer to me.

"Only child, a cousin named Kimi, don't have one, being lied to, my swords, I don't listen to music"

I smiled and leaned back triumphantly "I don't but it though"

He looked at me confused. "You have to have a favorite food, and how in the hell do you not listen to music?"

"I'm not picky" I chuckled "Music isn't a great concern of mine."

I slammed my drink on the counter top. I took a couple of twenty from my pocket and tossed it next to my drink.

I grabbed his hand.

"You are about to have a revelation my friend"

I pulled him by the arm and dragged him back to our room.

When we finally got back inside I pushed him down onto his bed.  
>I rummaged through my duffel bag until I found my iPod dock.<p>

I plugged it into the wall and grabbed my iPod.

I spun to face him "Ok so what do you like? Folk, rock, jazz, classical, indie, or do you harbor a secret love for pop?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and he finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you for real right now?"

He continued to look at me.

"Oh my God where do I start?"

I gave him a long look, what would this guy like?

I bit my lip and grabbed my iPod and started looking through my iPod. Perfect.

I hooked up my iPod, but turned to him before I hit play.

"Just listen, don't think, don't judge. Just listen and feel ok?"

I pressed play and sat down next to him.

"Now you say you're lonely/

You cry the whole night through/

Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river/

I cried a river over you/

Now you say you're sorry/

For bein' so untrue/

Well, you can cry me a river, cry me a river/

I cried a river over you/"

I closed my eyes and started singing along with Julie London.

"You drove me, nearly drove me out of my head/

While you never shed a tear/

Remember, I remember all that you said/

Told me love was too plebeian/

Told me you were through with me and/

Now you say you love me/

Well, just to prove you do/

Come on and cry me a river, cry me a river/

I cried a river over you/

I cried a river over you/

I cried a river over you/

I cried a river over you"

The music faded and the room was silent Moonlight Serenade by Glenn Miller started to fill the silence.

I saw Storm Shadow looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a beautiful voice"

I just looked back at him.

He got up and made held his hand out to me.

"What are you doing?"

His face was stoic "Would you care to dance with me?"

I didn't blink "Are you serious?"

He continued to hold out his hand. I grabbed it. "Alright than"

He pulled me to the center of the room and we began dancing.

He pulled me close with hand on the small of my back and his other hand in mine.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone right now?"

"No"

"No seriously is Rod Stewart going to be popping up somewhere?"

"No"

"Huh"

We continued to dance and I couldn't believe this was actually happening. And I was-enjoying it? No I couldn't be, I mean…I- I don't know.

The music started getting slower and started to fade. I began pulling away from him, when his grasp got tighter on my back.

I looked up at him.

"Wha-"

He leaned his lips down to mine, and when they touched it felt electric. Oh God, I melted into his touch and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, running my fingers through his hair.

His hands traveled my back and worked their way up to my hair, pulling my closer to him.

This was- Oh my God, what am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't right. I have to-

I broke the kiss and pushed him away.

I took a step back, and looked at him.

"I-I, I can't do this I'm sorry."

I grabbed my duffel and ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

I turned the shower on stepped away.

I leaned against the door, and slowly slid down.

I brought my knees close to my chest, and began to cry.

I put my hand over my mouth try and muffle the sound.

I could faintly hear Fools Rush In by Julie London playing in the next room. I brought my hand up to my heart, and pushed my hand harder onto my mouth, as my sobs grew stronger.

(A/N) Alright so, it's two days late, but better than a month late right? I didn't know where I was really going with this when I first started writing it, but I think it came out pretty good in the end. I have a feeling that Storm Shadow is REALLY OC in this chapter, but to heck with it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review.

Ok on a side note, that walking dead season 4 preview people like OMG.

Also I really do recommend that you hear any of the music that I added to this chapter (which this was a really music centered chapter) to get the complete feel of it.

Thanks to:

Movielover123456- Haha, glad to know that I am not the only one. I hope this chapter was a good little addition to the Storm Viper romance. Let me know, thank you for you continuous reviews!

Taybug98- thank you for reviewing! Glad you liked the scene with Chase and Storm, I felt like that would be how she reacted over the whole budding romance thing. Glad to hear that the story was able to help you unwind.

Blackrosewitch1996-well storm shadow stole a kiss, was that how you saw it turning out in your head?

Narsilla Lyanna Elendil- Perfect you say? Why thank you!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Here in my Heart

"I am afraid to show you who I really am, because if I show you who I really am, you might not like it- and that's all I got."

-Sabrina Ward Harrison

"Captured effortlessly  
>That's the way it was<br>Happened so naturally  
>I did not know it was love<br>You filled my heart with a kiss  
>You give me freedom<br>You knew I could not resist  
>I needed someone<p>

Nothing left to say  
>Take my breath away"<p>

Delilah

**Chase's POV**

After running back into the hotel room, to the safety of a dry environment, I turned around and saw Snake Eyes standing in the door way.

_Do you want to explain what all that was about?_

He walked towards me and stood in front of me.

"I love the idea of rain. I love that it can wash away everything dirty unwanted, and leave you with a clean slate. However, I don't like getting me and my clothes wet. That I can stand to do without."

I didn't give him a chance to respond. I walked over to my bag and graved my things.

"I am going to take a shower, and then how about we order some room service because I am starving."

He nodded at me and I went inside the bathroom. I turned on the shower to the hottest temperature possible, and got in.

I stood there and let the water run through my hair. I shampooed, I conditioned, and I washed up.

When I got out, I dried off and put on some black spandex shorts and a loose grey t shirt. I quickly towel dried my hair and brushed through it a few times.

I walked outside and saw Snake Eyes lying on the bed with his mask on the bedside table. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

I smile, and quietly walked over to the phone and ordered a club sandwich and a salad and waited patiently for the food to come.

There was a knock on the door, and I opened it, I quickly ran over to the door and opened it before he could wake him.

I grabbed my food, tipped the guy, and pulled up a chair by the desk and starting chewing.

God it felt like I hadn't eaten all day.

Geez come to think of it I hadn't. That is definitely not good.

My phone went off; I stumbled for it on the counter until I was finally able to pick it up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Snake Eyes is asleep and I don't want to wake him. What's up Jason?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. And that you know, no one's memory was wiped and forced to kill people."

I chuckled "No Jason, everything is going great. We were able to take down part of The Division here in Los Angeles, or Hollywood I guess. I think from some of the info we got-"

I took a quick bit of my sandwich and flipped through some papers "That we will be heading over to New York tomorrow most likely to take down the next part of The Division."

"Sounds like you got everything figured out."

"Do I detect a hint of worry in your tone?"

"Don't be a smartass Aly"

I almost choked on my sandwich "Excuse me, I am your older sister I am aloud to be as much of a smartass as I wish. You on the other hand not so much. What's wrong?"

I heard a sigh "Nothing, it's just I don't know I worry for you that's all."

"Well, I'll be home in no time ok?"

"Watch yourself out there Alyson."

I smiled "Always, I'll talk to you soon Jason ok? I love you bro"

"Love you too sis."

I hung up, and looked over at Snake Eyes who was now sitting up in the bed looking at me.

I grabbed the plastic knife on the counter and cut my sandwich in half, and put it and some salad on a plate.

He walked over and pulled up another chair.

I gently nudged the plate over to him, and he picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

He swallowed and leaned towards me; I leaned forward and kissed him.

We both smiled and continued eating.

When we finished Snake Eyes jumped in the shower, we brushed our teeth, and got under the sheets.

He pulled me close to him and held me tight. I put my arm over the one he had over my midsection and he kissed my neck.

I reached over and turned off the light. I kissed him one last time and drifted off to sleep.

OooooOooooOooooO

There was a pounding on the door. Oh God make it stop. Snake Eyes and I had rolled away from each other during our sleep and I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest.

The pounding continued.

I groaned and put a pillow over my head.

It got louder.

"ALYSON OPEN UP!"

I pulled the pillow away from my face and sat up.

What the hell?

I got up from the bed and stumbled my way over to the door.

I looked at the digital clock next to the TV. It was 4:30. In the morning. Oh hell no.

I opened the door and saw a frantic Sarah looking back at me.

"Sarah?"

She stormed inside.

"We need to talk"

"Sarah you can't-"

She sat on the bed not even bothering to look at Snake Eyes. Thank God, no one was supposed to see his face.

"-Alone"

I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to Snake Eyes and gently woke him up.

He looked at me and then looked around the room and saw Sarah. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"She wants to talk alone. Do you think that you can go over to Storm Shadows room for little while?"

He gave me a look.

"I know, just please?"

He paused and finally nodded yes at me.

"Thank you"

I handed him his mask and suit, and he quickly got dressed.

He gave me one last look before he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I walked over to Sarah.

"Ok Sarah what the hell?"

I crossed my arms over my chest and just looked at her. Now that I actually got a chance to just look at her she looked terrible. I mean her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes, her face looked pale, and her green eyes had lost their spark and looked glazed over as if she had been crying.

I sat down next to her.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

She looked down at the floor and looked at me.

"I- "

She paused and looked back down at the floor.

"Sarah?"

"Storm Shadow and I kissed. And I freaked out and pulled away."

I just looked at her.

"Please say something, don't just look at me. Please I can't deal with that right now."

"Sarah, why did you pull away? I've seen the way you both look at each other. So why?"

She groaned and lay down on the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know"

I just looked at her.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at me. "I just don't know"

"You do know Sarah, and if you don't want to tell me than that's fine. But you do need to tell him."

I got up from the bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

Sarah hadn't moved and she just looked at me. "You know I remember you giving better advice."

"And I remember you being more open about how you feel"

She groaned and got up from the bed. She glared at me and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry"

I walked towards her "Don't worry Snake Eyes understands-"

"No, not about that." She sighed "About all of this, what I'm putting you through. You don't deserve it. You have a family now, and I should have never asked you to do this for me. You can still walk away you know, before it's too late."

I looked straight into her eyes "Sarah, you're my best friend. My first real true genuine friend. I would do anything for you. We were partners once, so that meant that we would kill or die for each other. So what's the difference now?"

She pulled me into a hug and started crying; I held her tightly and let her cry in my arms.

"I never wanted any of this" she croaked out her words and sniffled.

"None of us did"

Her sobs began to die down, and she slowly pulled away from me.

She wiped away the tears from her face and eyes, and stood up straight. A forced smile appeared on her face.

"I'm ok now, thank you"

I bit my cheek knowing well that she was lying to me, but if that's how she wanted to feel right now I would play along.

"I'm always here for you. You know that right?"

She nodded her head at me "Of Course, I'll just uh go get Snake Eyes for you. I'll see you later than, and we can go over the next object for The Division take down"

"OK"

She forced one more smile and walked out leaving me alone in the room.

I stared at the closed door in front of me, and wrapped my arms around myself.

The silence in the room was deafening and all I could do was hope that everything would turn out all right.

**Viper's POV**

I can believe I just did that.

I stumbled through the empty hallway before leaning on a wall for support. Why did I go to Alyson? What did I think she was going to do for me? I felt a lump starting to form in my throat and I tried to swallow it down.

God I can't cry anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut, you are such a cry baby Sarah you always have been.

You have never been able to pull yourself together someone has always had to pick up the pieces of your life for you.

GOD!

I punched the wall, and groaned.

I turned around and pressed my back to the wall leaning my head back.

I opened my eyes and saw Snake Eyes looking at me. He had his head turned to the side as if he was wondering if I was ok.

"Hi, um you can go back inside now. Alyson and I- well we are done talking so yeah."

His arms twitched as if he was going to sign me something, but quickly remembered I wouldn't understand if I did.

He made a motion to start walking back, but stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me go ahead."

He nodded to me and began walking down the hall. When he rounded the corner and disappeared I let of a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in.

I pressed my hand to my forehead and took in a few breathes.

I made my way back to my room.

How was I going to face him again?

oooooooOoooooooO

**A Few hours ago….**

The steam had completely filled the bathroom. I had taken a shower and gotten dressed into my pajamas.

Why had I pulled away?

I leaned my body of the sink, both of my hands clutching the counter.

My breathing was getting heavy.

Why did I do it?!

I grabbed the towel nearest to me, and wiped away the steam from the mirror revealing only my eyes.

Green eyes looked back at me. They said nothing and everything all at once. I snapped my head away, and picked up everything off of the floor and shoved it into my duffel bag.

I opened the door, and expected Storm Shadow to be looking at me, but he wasn't.

I walked further into the room, there was a static noise, and scanned the area with my eyes.

I put my duffel bag slowly on the floor and walked over to the iPod dock. I turned it off and the static noise had disappeared.

He wasn't here.

I opened the door to the patio, but he wasn't there either.

I closed the door, and walked to the center of the room.

Where did he go?

I walked to my bed and pulled the covers. I grabbed a pillow that was next to me and held it close.

I sat huddled next to my head board, clutching a pillow.

I heard the door open and I looked up, Storm Shadow walked into the room, and went straight to the bathroom.

I sat there in silence, waiting for him to come out.

I looked at the clock as the time passed by.

45 minutes. It had been 45 minutes since he went inside the bathroom.

I heard the door click open, and he walked out.

He didn't even look at me.

He walked straight to his bed, he turned the light off, and turned his back to me.

I sat there in the darkness.

I slide down and laid my head on the pillow.

What have I done?

ooooooOooooooo

**Present**

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room. I quietly walked inside and slowly shut the door behind me.

I turned around and saw Storm Shadow sitting in the center of the room meditating.

I bit my lip and walked closer to him. I stood in front of him while he remained unmoving.

The lump rose in my throat again and I bit my lip deeper.

"Storm Shadow?"

No reply.

I kneeled down in front of him and sat down.

"Storm Shadow?"

He didn't move.

I swallowed and looked down at my hands.

I took my right hand and gently put it over his left.

"Thomas?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I felt my heart beat stutter, and my breath became shaky.

"What do you want?"

He slid his hand out from mine and leaned away from me.

"I'm sorry"

"That's nice"

I looked at him in shock.

I shot up from the ground at stood over him.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize and explain about what happened last night but you don't need to be complete dick about it."

I turned away from him and started pacing.

I could feel his gaze on me, and it just made me anxious.

I stopped pacing and stood still, my back was towards him I couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry ok? It's just that last night I- I got scared. When you kissed me I, I've never felt that way before. And it just took me by surprise."

I took a few shaky breathes and continued, tears starting to form in my eyes again.

"Cliché as it sounds, the last time I fell in love it didn't end up well, and I got broken into thousands of tiny little pieces. Good old Alyson had to put me back together again. And I'm tired-"

I turned around to face him; he was now standing up staring back at me.

"I'm tired of having to be fragile, breakable Sarah. That's all I have ever been, waiting for someone to put me back together. But you, you're no different from me! I mean come on! When we first met you were head over heels for Alyson, and what am I supposed to think? Huh? I'm not just some rebound girl; I'm her best friend for Christ's sake! You hated me, couldn't even stand the sight of me, and I'm supposed to believe that you have true genuine feelings for me? "

I walked towards him so that we were face to face. I put my finger on his chest.

"You can't just use me and toss me aside. I'm done being _that girl_. I Sarah Brandt am done with that."

His face was close to mine. He just stared at me, our bodies close together.

"Have any problems with that Tommy Boy?"

"One"

I felt my breathing getting heavier.

My voice came down to a whisper as his lips hovered over mine.

"And what exactly is that?"

His lips moved closer to me, and gently brushed against them.

"That you don't believe me feelings for you."

His hands began to make their way up my back until one explored the small of my back while the other caressed the back of my neck.

My heart was pounding so quickly I thought it would burst out of my chest.

"It made sense before" I said it so quietly I thought I hadn't spoken it at all.

"If you won't believe my words, maybe you'll believe this"

He lowered his lips onto mine and kissed me passionetly.

It was like an electricity was moving throughout my veins, I moaned wrapped my arms around my neck.

He moved his hand to my thigh and brought it up to his waist.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved forward pushing my back against the wall.

He broke the kiss and started kissing his way down to my neck.

I bit my lip, and pulled his face back to mine.

I ran my fingers through his hair, as his hands held onto legs that were firmly wrapped around his waist.

I pulled away.

"Bed"

He didn't say a word; he pulled me away from the wall, and laid me down on my bed.

He pulled my shirt off, and started kissing leaving marks all the way to my belly button.

He worked his way back to my face. I pulled of his shirt, and turned him, so that I was on top of him.

I kissed him, and kissed him around his chin, making my way down to his neck, as my hands roamed over his body.

He flipped me back over and looked me in the eyes.

"Sarah"

I smiled at him. "Tommy"

He smiled back at me and crushed his lips back onto mine.

(A/N) Alrighty then. So first off I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but my wifi wasn't working. And after spending a good part of yesterday, and this entire morning working on my computer I finally got it working again. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

As you can see I tried to make it special and different compared to the Snake Eyes & Chase scene. And I hope I succeeded. Anyways let me know what you guys think.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch1996- only awkward for a moment tehe. With her personality I didn't want to drag it on to long.

Booklover1598- close enough for you? Glad you loved it!

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- well we saw how chase reacted with it with Sarah, but not yet with Storm Shadow, and with this new development who knows? Only person to point that out with Snake Eyes and Chase ahaha. Glad that you enjoyed that.

SuiLon434-YAY new reviewer! Here is more Storm Shadow Viper for you! Hope it lives up to your expectations!

I don't own it yo!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Feeling Good

"Birds flying high you know how I feel  
>Sun in the sky you know how I feel<br>Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel

It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good"

-Nina Simone

I turned my head and saw Tommy looking back at me. My head rested on his shoulder as his arms held me close.

As his brown eyes connected with mine I felt a spark. An honest to God connection that I haven't felt in a while.

I nestled myself closer to his shoulder and kissed his neck. I felt his head rest on mine and I let out a sigh.

"Tell me something"

I felt his arms shift slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

I pursed my lips. "How did you end up doing this? I mean how did you end up as Storm Shadow?"

I watched his chest rise and fall steadily before he spoke.

"I was trained by the Arashikage Clan. I have a family tree of assassins; it was only natural that I became one. "

I bit my lip, and he turned his head to look at me.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that I know that you're not telling me the whole story and that's ok."

He studied me with his eyes. He lifted his arm to show me a red tattoo.

"This signifies my being part in the Arashikage, I would have been leading it if I was not-"

He stopped and looked away from me.

"-If I was not accused of killing the Hard Master. I ran away and continued my training on my own, where after a while I began working for Cobra. But after the Joes took them down I went off and took care of Kimi, much to her avail."

I cupped the side of his face and brought it towards mine.

"Thank you."

He simply nodded his head and continued to look in my eyes.

"I have a question though."

He sighed "Of course you do"

I laughed and playfully hit his chest. "Hey! Play nice!" He smiled at me.

"Seriously though, why would they think that you killed your master? I mean that just doesn't make any sense to me at all."

"I was the easiest to blame, and they would never accuse Snake Eyes."

"Seems legit."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I just mean that sometimes it easier for people to blame someone for something that they can't explain than trying to figure it out for themselves. People just don't really want to know the truth, in fear of what it might bring."

He had a mock look on his face as if he was trying to suppress laughter.

"What I'm not a dumb blond, as much as people would like to think so I'm not."

"I never said you were."

"Mmmhmm"

"It's my turn now"

"For what?"

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him confused.

"To ask you a question."

I sighed and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"Ask away"

"Why did you choose to do this? You could have had any other occupation in the world, and you chose this. Why?"

I was silent, I didn't want to give him the same BS answer I gave to everyone else, and I _wanted_ to tell him the truth.

"It's not like this was the thing that came to the top of my head. After high school, I got into a good college and I tried that out for a while. I was going to be a doctor, and help save people. But after a while I realized it wasn't what I want to do, but what my parents wanted for me."

I started tracing patterns on his chest and continued.

"I got a couple calls from some government agencies after they saw some of the results from a couple of tests that I took. I did some training and got into the CIA. And well you know the story. But the part I didn't tell you was that in order for the CIA to let me go- without them killing me- was to fake my death. And I did. I set up this elaborate plan and was able to do it. I went to the funeral service they held for me and I saw all of my friends and family mourn over me. But the hardest part for me was watching my mother completely fall apart in my father's arms. "

My voice was beginning to crack and paused. Tommy grabbed onto the hand that was idly tracing patterns on his chest and he held it.

"I never wanted to put them through that, but I needed to do it. "

He pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

I started to laugh and he pulled away.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking that if you would have known me in high school you definitely would have hated me. I wasn't the mean bitchy girl, but I was the center of attention everybody wants to be friends with her girl."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Eye roller"

He brought kiss face closer to mine and I leaned in.

There was a knock on the door.

I growled.

"Are you kidding me?"

The knocking continued.

"I got it"

Tommy turned to his side and tossed me my t- shirt and pants.

"Thanks Tommy Boy"

"No problem Blondie"

I chuckled at him as I finished putting on my clothes.

"Funny jackass"

He smirked at me and lay back down on the bed.

I opened the door and of course it had to be her.

"Alyson"

She looked me up and down.

"I just wanted to check and see if you were ok. But from the looks of it-"she turned her head and looked into the room. "You are doing just fine."

I started to comb through my hair with my fingers "Is that it then?"

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You woke me up at 4:30 in the morning Sarah!"

"Let's call it even then because you woke me up early to!"

We both crossed our arms and stared at each other.

Alyson rolled her eyes and put her arms down.

"Look the plane leaved at 12 so we need to head out"

"Where to?"

She gave me a look, a sympathetic look."

"Alyson? Where to?"

"New York City"

No.

"New York?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, we will try and stay out of Manhattan as much as we can ok? But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if you went to go see them I mean-"

"Alyson no."

She ran her hand through her hair and looked at me.

"Ok, ok. Listen just start getting ready, and we'll talk more on the plane ok?"

My thoughts were racing a million miles a minute.

I nodded my head yes and started to close the door.

Alyson stopped me and put her hand on the door.

"Storm Shadow! That means no Hanky Panky got that! Get your ass up and get ready asshole!"

I could hear muttering coming from the room.

"Yeah yeah back at you!"

She turned her attention back to me.

"We'll talk soon ok? I'll come back for you in an hour or so."

My mouth felt dry I looked down at the floor.

"Sarah?"

I looked back up at her.

"It will be ok."

"Sure"

I closed the door and turned around. Tommy was looking at me.

"Are you alright?"

"No."

He started to walk towards me. He grabbed onto my shoulders and lifted up my chin. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to New York."

He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Do they have a bounty on your head there? Or what?"

I looked at him. "Worse, my parents"

He looked at me and pulled me in for a hug. I held onto him tightly as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'll be fine"

I pulled away.

"Really, we just need to stay out of Upper East Manhattan"

He gave me a look.

"Wealthy family"

He shook his head at me. "I'm going to take a shower ok?"

"O-"

I crushed his lips to mine, before I let him say another syllable. The electric current worked its way through my body, and it was intoxicating.

I broke the kiss and smiled.

He smirked and looked at me.

I licked my lips and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Don't miss me to much now"

I winked at him and closed the door.

**Chase's POV**

Oh My GOD they slept together.

I leaned on the wall of the elevator. I mean they slept together!

Holy crap.

I put my hand over my mouth as I started to break out in hysterical laughter.

The elevator doors opened and an old couple gave me an odd look as I made my way out.

"She's on _the drugs_ isn't she Albert?"

"Hush dear; we don't want to draw to much attention."

"Oh Albert you're right! What I she tried to attack us?"

"Don't worry dear."

I turned around and saw the man clicking the close doors on the elevator desperately.

I smiled and waved at them.

"OH! Hurry Albert! Hurry!"

The doors closed and I broke in more laughter.

I opened the door to my room still laughing.

_Do you want to tell me what's so funny?_

"Oh where do I start?"

Small laughs escaped my lips as I sat down on the bed.

"Let's see, Storm Shadow and Viper slept together, and I might have just given an old couple a heart attack on the elevator just now."

I chuckled.

_Is that all?_

"Yeah pretty much"

Snake Eyes just shook his head.

The last of my laughter died out and I turned to look at him. He had sat down on the floor and begun meditating.

I sat down in front of him.

His eyes were closed and his face looked peaceful.

I jumped forward and landed on top of him.

He gave me a 'what are you doing' look.

"If you were really meditating you would have totally been prepared for that."

_Oh really?_

I got up from on top of him.

"I just can't help the fact that I can fight better than you."

_Are you so sure about that?_

He got up from the floor and faced me.

I smiled and gotten into a fighting stance.

"Positive"

He smiled at me and came at me.

I hit him in the gut, and he elbowed me in the back. I stumbled forward and knocked over a lamp.

My eyes went wide.

"That was totally your fault."

_You're the one who knocked it over_

"Yes, but you see you were the reason I stumbled"

He walked over to me and put me over his shoulder.

"Snake Eyes put me down!"

He spun me and I started cracking up.

"Snake Eyes!"

He leaned over and dropped me on the bed, landing on top of me.

I rolled him over and straddled him.

"That was SO not fair!"

He rolled me over and made leaned in to kiss me.

I turned my head and laughed.

"Oh no you're not getting off that easy."

I got free from him, and stood up on the bed.

He grinned at me and stood up.

I started jumping on the bed and laughing.

_You're going to get hurt or fall_

"Come on, it's fun!"

He gave in after a few minutes and began jumping with me.

I lost my footing and fell on top of him, lucky we managed not to roll off of the bed.

"See I knew you'd catch me"

I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled away and leaned back onto the bed.

_Lucky guess_

I smiled as he moved closer to embrace me kissing the top of my head.

I hugged him tighter wrapping my arms around his torso. I wish that this didn't have to end. I closed my eyes. Hopefully we can get out of this alive, if only by the skin of our teeth.

(A/N)first of all bless my dear heart you guys. You have given me 150 reviews and I am eternally grateful! You guys man *wipes away tears* let me pull myself together here, ok so I know this is a little bit shorter, but I hope you guys like it just the same. Next is New York City guys, never been but would like to go someday! Let me know what you think(:

Thanks to:

Booklover1598-Thank you! I feel so loved! Ahaha and as for your question, I would hope so! I mean I just don't think about it when writing, but I'm sure safety comes first always. Thank you for allowing me to laugh mu tushy off when reading your question.

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- That means a lot really. Thank you for liking the story, hopefully I can continue to live up to your expectations.

Blackrosewitch1996- glad you liked it, I tried really hard on it. Darn Sarah with her attitude hopefully she doesn't let it get in the way again…

Taybug98- WINNER! Your are the 150th reviewer congratulations! You win this invisible unicorn! Congrats! Anyways….. awesome! Real life lining up with fantasy. And OMG I know! Not going to lie I saw the movie partially for him, though I did love the first Red. BH totally made this one better. Also I know when I recognized him my Harry Potter feels went off the charts! Besides this thanks for liking the chapter ahah.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

She's Lost Control

"A strong person isn't the one who doesn't cry. A strong person is the one who sheds tears for a moment, picks up her sword, and fights again."

-Unknown

I stood outside of the plane waiting for Sarah and Storm Shadow to get inside.

We had gotten a private plane to fly thanks to good old Hawk. Thank God, I don't know if I would have been able to handle a five hour flight in coach. I helped Sarah with some of her bags and we got on.

I pushed the button to close the door and sat inside the plane next to Snake Eyes. Sarah and Storm Shadow sat next to each other; they looked-what was the word cozy? I blinked a couple of times I mean; it just seemed odd to see them together.

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs. I turned my head and looked over at Snake Eyes he was looking straight ahead most likely meditating. I pushed myself closer to him until our shoulders were touching.

He turned his head to look at me and I winked at him. He rested his hand on my thigh, and I put hand over his interlocking our fingers. Our hands rested on my leg as I laid my head down on his shoulder.

I felt my eyes closing when someone cleared their throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly opened them.

I looked over at Sarah who looked agitated. "Yes?"

She rolled her eyes and leaned her elbows on her knees. "Are we going to get started or are you going to be making googly eyes at your boyfriend all day?"

Umm what the hell just happened?

"Sarah what go into you? Weren't you just doing the same thing with Storm Shadow?"

I picked my head off of Snake Eyes shoulder and looked over at Storm Shadow. He shrugged his shoulders and looked just as bewildered as I did.

"Whatever. So what's the plan?"

I sat up straighter still not letting go of Snake Eyes hand.

"I don't know Sarah why don't you tell me?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do I have to come up with everything here?"

What?

"Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes at me and leaned back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. "There is the famous Alyson Attitude. God I just feel like I've been the one doing everything here, you could at least contribute _something_."

I narrowed my eyes at her and let go of Snake Eyes hand. "Maybe if someone hadn't woken me up at 4:30 in the God damn morning I wouldn't be so grumpy. And where the hell did you come up with the idea that _you've _been running the show here! As far as I know you've been going off and doing your own thing while we do all of your dirty work. Excuse me for thinking that it would only seem logical for you to actually contribute something to your own cause!"

We both got up and stood in front of each other.

I could see Strom Shadow raising his eyebrow in question, meanwhile I felt Snake Eyes get tense next to me.

"Of course you would think that! Oh poor little Alyson Carter always the victim! You want to settle this the good old fashion way?"

I saw her fist clench up and I laughed.

"Oh please Brandt don't humor yourself you couldn't take me."

She walked up to me; she was a couple of inches taller than me but not like that threatened me.

"You think so?"

"I know so." I felt her get up in my face, when I rolled my eyes and sat down. "Look Sarah I really don't feel like doing this right now."

"Of course you don't, you don't want to lose." She started to walk back to her seat and turned around. "You know I don't know why I even asked you to help me in the first place, you've done nothing but bring more drama into my life. It seems as if the great Chase as lost her edge."

"Who the hell are you to talk to me like that!? The only reason I agreed to come and help you was because we had history, and were friends at one point. But instead I got tangled up in your little teen romance drama. But you know what I am still going to help you, because I finish what I start. I came here to help you take down one of the biggest crime syndicate we have ever encountered and that is exactly what I am going to do. So if it's ok with you princess, I'd like to get back to that."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh go screw yourself"

She pushed me.

"You did not just push me Sarah. You know me you don't want to do that again."

"What you mean this?"

She shoved me and I stumbled back.

"Why don't you two just take a step back and breathe."

Sarah and I both turned our heads and shouted "Stay out of this!"

"You want a fight Sarah you got one"

I punched her in the gut and moved toward the middle of the plane.

"Bitch"

I smiled "Damn straight"

She lunged at me and tackled me to the floor like a line backer.

I kicked her off of me and she fell back, I jumped up as she came at me with a punch.

I caught her fist twisted her hand, jumped up using my leg to take her down by the neck. She hit the floor with a thud while I held her in scissor hold.

I felt her struggle to get out from underneath me.

"What's wrong Sarah? Stuck?"

She bit my leg and released her.

"You bit me!"

She smiled as she wiped her chin. "Never said I would fight clean."

I lunged at her but was caught by a pair of arms.

I looked up and saw Snake Eyes "Put me down Snake Eyes."

He shook his head no. I turned and saw Sarah in the same position as I was.

"I don't know what has gotten into you two, but you need to settle this now."

"Sorry I thought that was what we were doing!"

I tried to reach out for Sarah but Snake Eyes grip on me got tighter. I let out a sigh and felt myself relax.

"I'm fine Snake Eyes let me down."

He turned his head at me. I put my hand over his "Really I'm fine."

He let go of me and I walked over to Sarah. Storm Shadow reluctantly let her go.

"We need to talk. Now."

She rolled her eyes at me and followed me to the back of the plane.

We walked into a room and she slammed the door behind us.

"I was never one for manners"

She gave me a plastic smile and leaned her body on the wall.

"What's your problem Sarah?"

"My problem? You're the one with the problem. You started yelling at me, not the other way around."

"Are you kidding me right now! we were literally sitting in silence and then you blew up at me! I don't understand what is going on with you. Is this about Storm Shadow?

She got off the wall and walked closer to me.

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Look that's not what I meant. It's just that you've been acting different ever since you guys met and I know you, and I know him, and I just don't want you getting hurt again."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from me.

"You're not my mom Alyson, you can't take of me like that. I'm a big girl I can handle myself"

"Fine if it's not about him than what is it? Talk to me Brandt."

She sat down on a box and put her head in her hands.

"What if they see me?"

Her parents, of course.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

She looked up at me.

"At least your parents are still alive, I mean they love you, maybe it wouldn't be bad if they got to see their little girl again?"

"But I'm not their little girl anymore, that Sarah died a long time ago. Now all there is left is me, and they would never recognize me"

I crouched down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "You can't live like this Sarah, you did what you thought was right at the time, and you can't change that, but that doesn't mean that you have to beat yourself up about it everyday. People make mistakes, its written in our genes. The only thing you can do is try and make up for those mistakes the best way that you can, and by taking down The Division, I'd like to think that you're doing just that."

Sarah looked at me tears began streaking down her face. She sniffled and wiped away the tears green eyes. "How-" sniffle "do you-" sniffle "make it look so" sniffle "damn easy?"

I chuckled and looked at her. "A lifetime of practice"

She leaned off the box until she was on the floor with me giving me a hug.

I let her cry into my shoulder as her sobs became more violent. I rubbed her back giving her soothing words "It's ok Sarah." And "Everything will be alright." All while knowing full well that I couldn't promise her any of these things.

She and I both knew it, but I think Sarah and I both hoped I was right.

After about 10 minutes of this she finally pulled away from me. Her pale face puffy and red from crying, her green eyes lost some of their spark, and her blonde hair was a mess.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

I got up and held out my hand to help her, she took and stood up.

"I'm sorry about- you know before."

"It's ok, heat of the moment"

I smiled and she grinned back at me.

I opened the door and saw Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow standing outside ready to break up a possible fight.

_Everything ok?_

I walked over to Snake Eyes and took his hand "Yeah everything is fine now; we really should try and figure out a plan now though."

(A/N) OK. So 1) I am SO sorry for not updating sooner [I know I have done this a lot, but I have one good excuse for it. I have started my freshman year of college. I think that speaks for itself. 2) I know you guys were probably expecting something a little different this chapter, but I hope that you like this all the same. I will try and update as soon as I possibly can ok? We will get back to the core of the story I promise.

Thanks to:

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- who doesn't love the Snake Eyes & Chase moments. I really miss them, and I think I will be going back to having them as the core of this story now that we have Viper and Storm Shadow established.

Movielover121796-thank you for liking the cuteness!

Taybug98- How is George doing? I hope he is treating you well. And oh the fond memories of summer reading…. I know it sucks badly. And tale of two cities very dry material.

Booklover1598- thank you for loving the chapter!

SuiLon434- haha well glad that the hook up moment between Storm Shadow and Viper lived up to your expectations. (quick question for you, did you like the StormxViper moment or the SnakexChase moment better?) and yes Albert and his wife oh the joys of being old.

Spiritofthecrane- glad you love the chapters!

Thalia di Angelo- I don't know when you will see this, seeing as how you reviewed on chapter 10& !8, but I hope that you ended up liking the Chase and Snake moment! I know I waited a while to build it up, but I thought it worked out pretty well in the end. I like Norman Reedus like the slow build up and not the throw them up against the tree.

I don't own G.I Joe!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

New York, I Love You.

"Everything's a choice. Nobody's born good. Nobody's born evil. It's always a choice."  
>― Tom Hiddleston<p>

After the fight with Sarah, I couldn't help but keep looking at her from the corner of my eye. She had settled back down next to Storm Shadow, and they looked as if they were talking about something important. I could only assume that they were talking about what had just happened before.

I was sitting next to Snake Eyes again, my head rested on the wall with my legs stretched out in front of me. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I looked over at Snake Eyes.

"Yeah?"

_Are you going to tell me what happened?_

I sighed and looked over at Sarah who was now playfully punching Storm Shadows shoulder. I looked back at Snake Eyes and figured that the safest thing to do would be to sign back to him.

I turned my body and sat facing towards him I brought my hands up and began.

_When Sarah was working with the CIA, she had to do something's for them that she wasn't proud of._

I rubbed my hands over my face and continued.

_I guess one day things got to out of hand and she decided that she wanted out. And the only way that she would be able to do that was fake her death._

I looked up at Snake Eyes and he signed back to me. _She faked her death? I don't understand._

I pursed my lips, how do I explain this right?

_At the time I guess she thought that they were after her or something, and faking her death seemed like the only way out. _

I looked back at him. _I don't understand what that has to do with her yelling at you._

I snuck a quick look back over at Sarah who was now smiling at Storm Shadow.

_Her parents in New York, and she's afraid of what's going to happen. That's just how she deals with tough situations._

Snake Eyes simply nodded as if he understood. I positioned myself correctly in my seat again and looked up at the ceiling of the plane.

"Hey"

I searched the plane for the voice when my eyes met Sarah's.

I gave her a small smile. "Howdie"

She snorted at me "Howdie really?"

"What I'm tired, and it's been a long flight."

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry I didn't mean-"

"No don't worry about it Carter its ok"

I smiled at her "Since when did you start calling me Carter anyways?"

She leaned forward and rested her head in her hands "Since you started calling me Brandt." She grinned at me. "So what is the deal with New York?"

I crossed my legs and leaned back into my seat. "I actually don't know"

Her eyebrows furrowed "What do you mean you don't know, are we going to sleep on the street? Oh God no trust me, the streets of NY are not a place you want to spend the night sleeping out in the open."

I pursed my lips and reached into my duffel bag for my lap top. I opened it up and typed in a few things until I saw my brother fumbling around in his room cursing himself out for not doing laundry.

"Umm Jason?"

My brother jumped and stumbled over something on the floor and hit it pretty hard.

"Jason? Are you ok?"

I heard a thud and saw Jason slowly climbing up his desk until he sat down in the chair.

"I'm super Aly thanks for asking. What's up?"

I could see Jason scanning his room with his eyes looking for something.

"Jason is everything alright? You seem a little absent minded."

he looked like he didn't hear me, his eyes continued their scan on the room. I looked up and saw Sarah walking towards me, she sat down and leaned her face in close to mine to see what was going on.

"Jason?"

"What oh sorry Al what did you say?"

I rolled my eyes at him "Do you know where we are staying in New York?"

He blinked at me a few times and gave me a nod. He typed a few things into the computer and turned his attention back to me "You are staying at the St. Regis, and you have the umm Royal Suite."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

Jason gave me a weird look and I turned to Sarah. "Sarah what's wrong?"

She jumped out of her chair and had a psychotic grin on her face. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Aly-"

I just looked at her "Why why why?"

She shoved me playfully "That is the best and most expensive hotel in New York City, and the freaking royal suite?!"

I looked over at Storm Shadow who was looking at Sarah as if she were from another planet-ooh how he had some getting used to, to do.

"So?"

She started walking back in forth "Trust me you'll get it when you see it." She walked back over to me and sat down.

"If you say so." I turned my attention back to my brother. "So what's your story?"

He gave me a funny look "I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh please, what's wrong you have a date or something?"

His eyes widened.

"Oh my God who is it?"

"No- No one Aly."

I gave my brother a look "Fine. If you don't want to tell me who she is, its your life. Just watch yourself ok?"

I could see a slight relief in his eyes "Sure thing Aly" he smiled at me and I gave him a smile back "Talk to you soon Jason."

"Later Aly"

The screen went black and I turned to look at Sarah.

"Little Carter is getting some action"

I punched her in the arm and she flinched.

"Geez take a joke" she rubbed her arm and laughed at me.

The intercom went off announcing that we would be landing, and to get ready.

Sarah walked back to her seat and buckled up. I looked at Snake Eyes, of course with that stoic thing that he had going on.

"Longest flight ever."

He nodded at me and I cracked a smile.

When the plane landed we got off and picked up our car, another van, and made our way to the hotel. After sitting in traffic in the middle of the afternoon, we finally made our way to the St. Regis, we checked in and got our room. We stood in the elevator together, and I had the strangest feeling.

I glanced around the elevator, and saw Snake Eyes standing in front of the doors waiting for it to open; Sarah grabbed Storm Shadows hand and held it in hers. This of course caused him to blush furiously and look away, though not letting go of her hand.

Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be in a situation like this, with these people, or the fact that I've changed so much.

The elevator dinged and we made our way out.

Sarah ran up to me and pushed me with her hips, she was giggling.

"Oh I am so ready for this room, you have no idea."

I just laughed at her.

I turned the key and opened the door, my mouth dropped. It was beautiful; it was like a tiny mansion squeezed into a room.

"AHHHHH!"

Sarah started running and she jumped onto the couch. "Look at this couch!" she ran into a room "Look at this bathroom!"

All I could see was a blurry Sarah running to different areas of the suite shouting at us whenever she got into a different room.

Storm shadow stood next to me "Yeah, that your girlfriend"

He just looked at me. I put a hand on his shoulder "Good luck with that" I chuckled and walked into one of the bedrooms. It had a view of central park. I set my bags down and looked at all the children running around, and couples walking holding hands.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and I smiled and held onto them.

"I love it when you sneak up on me like that"

I turned around and wrapped my arms around Snake Eyes neck. I looked into his visor, I knew we wouldn't be able to take his suit off as much, considering we shared the suite with the bipolar ninja and Sarah, but I didn't have to take the visor off to know the look he was giving me.

I kissed the cheek of his mask "Love you"

He leaned his forehead on mine.

I heard someone clear their throat and knock on the door. I leaned my head and saw Sarah standing on the door frame.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we really do need to come up with a plan of attack."

I nodded my head ok, and Snake Eyes and I walked into the living room with paper and a tablet in hand.

I set all of the info on the table and sat down on the couch. "Ok so what do we know about these guys?"

"From what I know, these guys are big on security." Sarah dug through some paper until she found what she was looking for."

"They have one of the top security details, and I'm not just talking about people, I'm talking about high grade tech. "

She set down a photo of a woman and a man, this is Tara O' Conner and Franz Hartmann. "They are the head of Skydyne Systems. They are in charge of overseeing some of the smaller subgroups in The Division that are based her in the US. "

I nodded my head and typed a few things into my tablet and set it in back onto the counter. I put my hand over it and raised it up reveling a digital scale of a building.

"This is Skydyne Systems. It has 60 levels. Some containing the sub groups, and all of them containing security measures to keep out the people that they don't like. To get to a different level you either need to have a pass code, or be able to get whatever security measure they have set in place. Which means that we will need to get through 59 levels of hell before we can get to Tara and Franz."

"Easy enough"

I snorted and leaned back on the sofa crossing my arms over my chest.

"With all of your guys ninja, super spy, assassin , and whatever the hell you guys can do skill it just be a breeze. "

"Sure Sarah"

"So when do we want this to go down?"

"Tonight?"

I looked over at storm shadow and gave him a glare of course he would, there is not rest for the wicked right?

"Yeah, fine tonight. Sooner we get this over with the better."

ooooOooooOooooO

We had each gone to our separate rooms to rest a little before the big strike on Skydyne. Skydyne? Where the hell do these people get their names from anyways? I lay done on the bed holding onto a pillow. I rolled onto my side and looked at Snake Eyes rise and fall of his chest as he sleep. He always does things so peacefully.

I laid my head on his chest and held onto him. I felt him stir but he didn't wake up. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beat. It was as steady as a drum, pounding life into the man I love. His heartbeat became a lullaby as I felt myself slowly drift into sleep.

ooooOooooOooooO

When we woke up, I showered and got ready putting on my suite, boots, and half knuckle gloves. I put my hair into a pony tail with braids running down the sides of my head. I was putting my guns into my holsters, and my swords on my back, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I stuck my sai behind my guns and saw Sarah. She had her hair in a side fishtail braid, black tank top, and black cargo pants and boots. She wore her combat boots, and a small smile.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

We made our way to the van Storm Shadow took the wheel with this one, so I sat in the back with Snake Eyes. Sarah of course riding shot gun.

He sat across from me, I reached out with my hand and he grabbed it and held it in his. Our fingers tangled together, and he brought it up to his mask as if to kiss my hand. I smiled at him, leaned in closer to him. He leaned forward and we stayed there just looking into each other's eyes.

"How about some battle tunes?"

Sarah turned around in her seat and looked at us. "Or maybe some cheesy ballad. Jeez you guys get a room"

I flipped her off "Love you too!"

She turned back in her seat and turned the radio on. Got Nuffin' by Spoon came on, and I could see Sarah relax in her seat. She rolled down the window and looked out at the bright lights of New York welcoming her home again.

Storm Shadow pulled up to the building driving down to the garage. A burly man with a deep scar running down his face stood by the entrance. Storm Shadow rolled down his window.

"You need ID's to be down here"

I saw Storm Shadow and Sarah look at each other.

"Sorry I must have left them in my other pants"

The man was about to talk into his walkie when Sarah took out her gun and shot him. We all turned to look at her.

"What? He was going to blow our cover, besides not like anyone who works here is innocent."

Touché Sarah.

Storm Shadow parked the car and we got out. Snake Eyes double checked his weapons, I quickly checked the ammunition in my gun and re holstered them.

"Are we ready?"

We all nodded at Sarah, and made our way to the garage entrance. This was going to be one hell of a night.

(A/N) Yay ok so I was able to update again, let me just say my psyh teacher is hardcore. HARDCORE. But in case you are wondering college has been going well. But enough about me, you are only here for the story right? I hoped you guys enjoyed it, it was a little more on track than the last. The action will be packed next chapter which will be out as soon as I can write ok? Patience.

Thanks to:

Booklover1598- threw you for a loop….hmmm that's one way to put it. Glad that you enjoyed it.

Narsilia Lyanna Elendil- Expect the unexpected! No but really glad that you liked it.

Taybug98- first I'm glad to know that George is doing well, and uber glad that he has a friend now. and as for scary movies I completely understand only now that I am older do I have a tolerance for them.

Audrey White- …Soon enough?

SuiLon434- Really happy that you thought it was funny! I would expect them to know what to do ahah, but at least they were brave enough to break up a girl fight, Lord knows I wouldn't be.

Movielover121796- Yay! You liked it, thank you! When you have to strong headed people like them, you would expect arguments like that to get out of hand and heated.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I cannot believe I have that many almost 170! I never thought that would happen in a million years, that and the next chapter is going to be chapter 50. WOW. Thank you all for the support, I would have never continued the story or have gotten this far without all of you!


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Gotta Get Through This

"Love changes people for better or for worse."

-Unknown

Sarah opened the door and we walked inside back to back forming a tight circular formation. We each scanned the area.

"Clear"

I stood up straighter relaxing my muscles. I turned around and looked at everyone else.

"Ok, so we need to get to the lobby, which shouldn't be packed I mean its midnight there shouldn't be anything going on. But once we get through the lobby we need to make it to the elevator on the farthest left hand side. That's the elevator that is going to get us through the different security levels."

Storm Shadow and Snakes Eyes nodded their heads.

"Wouldn't having a pass code be lovely?"

"Tell me about it"

Sarah let out a breathy laugh at my remark and we made our way to the lobby. Sarah took out one of her guns and started twisting something quickly to the front of it. I raised my eyebrow and she whispered "it's a silencer".

Smart.

When we got to the lobby there was two men behind the desk, Sarah shot them down with ease and we jogged over to the elevator.

I looked for the button to get the elevator doors to open, but there was only a slot to put in an ID card.

"Shit"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and Snake Eyes handed me one of the ID cards for the security men.

"Thanks"

He gave me a nod, and I slide in the card.

The doors opened and we got inside. The doors slide closed and I held my breath, waiting for the first security measure.

When the doors opened there was a hallway leading to another elevator.

"Well this looks easy enough"

Sarah was about to walk through when I held out my arm in front of her chest.

"Wait."

"Why?"

I turned around and looked at Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

"One of you guys had the ninja dust on you right?"

"Ninja Dust?" Storm Shadow gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes and Snake Eyes handed me a few pellets. I smiled and turned back around.

"This is why."

I bent down and slowly rolled them on the floor revealing blue lasers moving around.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so who wants the honors? Are we going to rock paper scissors this bad boy?"

"I'll do it."

I looked at Sarah. "Are you sure? I mean-"

"No I can do it, trust me."

I bit my lip "OK"

I saw her stretch out a little. From the corner of my eye I could see Storm Shadow looking a little pale, looks like I'm not the only one that's nervous about this.

"Just try not to have any of the lasers hit you, and deactivate them when you get to the other side."

"Relax Chase I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do."

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. She moved her feet around the lasers as if she were dancing. She flipped and landed ducking down various lasers. She was actually handling this like a pro.

She did a back handspring and landed lightly on her feet, but as she turned her head a small piece of her hair got taken off by a laser.

"Great."

She ducked down and laid down on the floor as lasers moved above her body, she jumped up, and finished the last stretch of the lasers. She took out her gun, and she shot out the control panel deactivating the lasers.

"See I told you, piece of cake"

"Not bad."

She grinned and we got on the other elevator. "One down 58 more to go"

When the elevator dinged again we were met with yet another empty hallway. But from a closer look you could see small holes on both sides of the wall.

"Who's next?"

Storm Shadow stepped up, and I could see Sarah whisper something in his ear, causing him to blush, and clear his throat.

I raised my eyebrow at them and he caught my eye, and rolled his eyes back at me.

I smiled as he took out his sword and waved it in front of him in the empty hallway. Spikes shot out where his sword was. Oh how fun.

He closed his eyes and started running. He did a few flips and turns making his way effortlessly to the other side. He took out his sword and stuck it in the panel, and we made our way to the other side.

"That's my guy"

Sarah punched him in the arm, and Storm Shadow tried to look anywhere but us.

"You guys are the cutest couple ever aren't they Snake?"

I nudged Snake Eyes in the ribs, and he nodded his head in agreement with me.

We continued the never ending cycle of going up te different levels, and it was exhausting. Even though we switched out almost every different level it didn't really seem to make much of a difference. There were just _so many _different levels.

God, why in the hell did they need this much security?

When we finally got to level 58 I was ready to all it quits. We were all breathing hard, my hair and Sarah's hair was frayed, and I all I wanted to do was go back to the room and talk a hot bath.

As we heard the ding I turned around "I don't care what the hell is behind those doors I am going to get it done as quick as possible ok?"

They all nodded at me. Sarah had her hands on her hips "You bet go for it"

When the doors opened I saw the biggest most ripped woman I have ever seen in my life.

She sat on the floor and got up. She was about 6 maybe 7 feet tall, short black hair, and the most hulked up build I have ever seen.

"So you're the vones that have veen causing all of de trouvle?" oh just perfect she was a hulking Russian woman.

"Umm Chase are you sure you still have this one? I mean we could try helping you out a little bit here-"

"No I got this."

"Come tiny vittle vomen. It is time for you to die."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Snake Eyes looking at me. _Are you sure?_

"Yeah totally." Not.

I walked up to her taking out both of my swords.

She smirked down at me. I swung both of my swords at her head and she dodged them. I kept swinging when she kicked me with her leg and I went flying 2 feet until I hit the floor. I groaned and I jumped up resting my hand on my stomach.

"Belly ache?"

She punched me across the face, and I went down. She made a stomping motion as I rolled on the floor trying to avoid getting my head squished by her gigantic boot.

I grabbed her leg as it was about to come down, I tried to pull her down to the floor but she was too heavy and wouldn't budge. She laughed and bent down and picked me up and threw me across the room. I landed by Sarah's feet and she tried frantically to help me up.

"Now do you want help?"

I wiped some blood off of my cheek "No, this bitch is mine."

I walked back over to her and punched her in the gut. I made a move to punch her across the face when she grabbed my arm and elbowed me in the face with her other arm. She then grabbed my shoulder and flipped me onto the floor.

Oh God. I groaned and laid on the floor. She started walking towards me again, when I tried to jump off the floor trying to quick her in the process but she just grabbed my leg. I did a couple of back handsprings away from her and landed ready to fight.

"Running away?"

She came at me and we started fighting I was able to block her punches, but unlucky for me she was able to block mine too. She managed to catch one of my punches and twist my arm back, pushing me to the floor.

I let out a small yelp as the pain started to flow down my arm.

"Alyson!"

I was able to get my arm free and land a kick to her face.

"Don't help me!"

I grabbed one of the punches that she was trying to throw at me. With my other arm I grabbed the back of her neck for support and climbed up her body to flip her over. It took everything I had to do it, but I managed to get her on the floor.

I quickly got up and pulled out my sai's. I twirled them in my hands and watched her get up.

She came out me, but I managed to make cuts on her arms and legs using my sai's. I stabbed her in the stomach and she wobbled. I tried to move as quickly as I could stabbing her in as many places as possible.

She landed on her knees and I flipped over her using her shoulders for support.

I held her head in a scissor hold. I had a smirk on my face and was breathing heavily.

"Time to die"

I twisted her neck and let go. She fell to the floor with a loud thud, and stumbled back in a sitting position.

Snake Eyes quickly ran to me.

_Are you ok? Are you hurt?_

He was checking me over to make sure I wasn't bleeding badly or had any broken bones.

I cupped his chin and brought it up so that he was looking at me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just help me up."

He slowly helped me up, as Sarah and Storm Shadow made their way towards me.

I rubbed my side, and winced a little knowing I would have a lot of bruises by tomorrow morning. Sarah handed me my swords and I thanked her and put them on my back.

"Nice job Carter."

"Thanks Brandt she hulk was a bitch to take down"

She laughed and we made our way to the final elevator to take us up to Tara and Franz.

I grabbed my guns and held them out by my sides.

Sarah followed after me, while Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow took out their swords.

When the ding happened and the doors opened we were surrounded by armed men. In the middle was Tara and Franz both looking panicked.

"Kill them all!" she yelled out.

The man starting firing as we dodged bullets; taking out as many as we could until we were left with only them.

"What do you want? We will pay whatever you want if you let us live!"

"Honey you couldn't afford me"

Sarah shot her in the leg and she went down. Franz bent down to help her when Storm Shadow sword caught his chin.

"Bad idea"

"What's the code?"

"What are you talking about?"

I bent down Tara and I grabbed her hand. "What's the code to shutting down your system?"

"You're crazy if you think that I will tell you anything! They'll kill me!"

I pulled on two of Tara's fingers and broken them. She yelled out in pain. "Tell me now, or broken fingers are going to be the least of her worries."

"Fine, fine! Just stop! The code is eb 04 af c2 bf a3 81 0c fe."

Snake Eyes stood by the desk typing things into the computer. There were panel screens covering all of the walls. The screens went black and fuzzy, and voice came on.

"Warning System Failure. Operation will destruct in T- minus 2 minutes."

We all looked at each other, how the hell were we going to get out of here in 2 minutes?

"Looks like you all are going to die with us. I guess it's a total lose."

"Shut up already."

Using the butt of my gun I hit them both in the back of the neck and they fell to the floor.

"Alyson!"

I looked over at Sarah who was hooking up a rope to her pants. "Come on!"

We all ran over to her by the by the windows.

"Where the hell did you get these from?"

She pointed to a wall with an assortment of different weapons on it.

"Well that's convenient"

We quickly tied the ropes around us and made sure they were secure.

"T-minus 50 seconds"

We all looked at each other and we jumped.

Oh wow, the adrenaline rush was insane. I felt like my stomach was going to come out through my mouth. When we hit the floor we started running down the alleyways, until we heard an explosion, and the building set on fire.

We could hear a fire department truck racing its way towards the building, and we continued our way through the alley.

"Well that was fun"

I gave Sarah a look and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Looks like we have to walk back to the hotel."

I saw Sarah pull out her phone "It's almost 6 in the morning, did you want to catch some breakfast? I know a great diner nearby."

I laughed "Sure, but don't you think we would look a little suspicious walking into a diner looking like this?"

She pursed her lips she pulled my by the arm and we made our way to a back entrance of a boutique. She picked the lock and we went inside.

"So your plan is to steal clothes?"

"NO. I am totally going to leave behind a 100 on the counter don't worry."

She started rummaging by the racks, and I shrugged and started looking for some clothes.

I finally came across a pair of jeans, a white shirt, grey leather jacket, and brown boots. I went into the dressing room and quickly changed. I took my hair out of its pony tail, and let it fall loosely. I stuffed my suit and weapons (leaving a gun on the back of my jeans of course) into a nearby bag I found.

When I walked out I saw Sarah, khaki pants, white blouse, green blazer, ballet flats, and red knit hat, with her blond hair in waves framing her face.

She had a smile on her face, "Oh I love shopping in New York."

She walked over to me and put a burgundy scarf around my neck. "Here fall in New York can get a little chilly"

I smiled. I grew up in cold Russia; I think I could handle a cold fall in New York.

When we walked out of the back we saw Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes leaning on the brick wall looking bored.

_You look beautiful._

I smiled always one for the complements.

I looked over at Storm Shadow who looked a little taken aback by Sarah, which just made her smile bigger.

"Well are you guys changing too or what?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go walking around New York like that! Come on, you too Snake Eyes."

As she led Storm Shadow through the store she found him some clothes and shoved him inside a dressing room.

"Now for you."

"Wait Sarah, Snake Eyes doesn't take off the suit."

"Ever?"

"Well-"

"Exactly. I promise I won't take a peek at your mans secret identity, I'll make it work trust me."

She pulled on Snake Eyes arm and led him away. He looked back at me as if he was asking me to save him, but he was on his own on this one.

I sat down in the corner of the store waiting patiently for them to come out.

"Alyson I present to you the finest men in New York City!"

I saw Strom Shadow first; he was wearing a black leather jacket, grey shirt, and jeans. Wow, he actually looked pretty good.

Then I saw him. He had on a light blue hoodie, jeans, a grey beanie on his head to hide his hair, and black ray bans to cover his eyes.

"See I told you we wouldn't let the world see his face"

I only half heard her as I walked over to him.

_Do I look ok?_

I never thought I would see him wearing, normal clothing.

"Perfect."

I leaned my face close to his and kissed him. He put one hand on the back of my neck, and his other on the small of my back pulling me in closer.

"Wow really guys, get a room."

I laughed as I pulled away from him.

He kissed me once more and held my hand.

"OK let's go eat."

As we made our way out of the store and down the streets of New York I couldn't help but feel like an actual normal person. Besides what we had just done last night, this felt _nice._ And oh how badly do I not want this to end.

(A/N) didn't expect an update this soon did we? Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter, I literally spent all morning writing this. Let me know what you liked, or possibly didn't like. I will try and update as soon as I can, but that might not be till sometime next week maybe.

Thanks to:

Blackrosewitch19996- YOUR BACK! Haha well I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for taking the time to review! P.S glad you like the chemistry, I try.

Booklover1598- glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Movielover121796- soon enough? Haha I'm happy you are enjoying the story. I live to please.

CHAPTER 50 PEOPLE! I NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD MAKE IT THIS FAR. YES WE NOT ME.

I totally don't own anything that isn't mine.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It Was Never Really Goodbye.

I hope by the morning I will have grown back  
>By the morning I will have grown back<br>I'll escape with him  
>Show him all my skin<br>Then I'll go  
>I'll go home<p>

I'm a flying kite in the breeze just  
>Restlessly seeking images a child needs to help them sleep<br>I was thinking that I should see someone  
>Just to find out that I'm alright<p>

-Daughter

**Viper's POV**

It was night again. It has been a full day since our little adventure taking down Skydyne. We were still in New York; Alyson didn't want to leave until we got a lock on the next target.

I felt the bed shift slightly and I turned my head to look over at Tommy. He was so peaceful when he slept. It was really the only time I ever saw him with his guard down. I looked over at the clock, great it was only 3 in the morning. I exhaled and slowly got up from the bed. I needed to think- to breathe. I quickly grabbed some clothes that I had resting a nearby chair and changed into them.

Quickly putting my hair into a loose ponytail I walked over towards the window. I slowly opened the window and looked back over at him. He was sleeping soundly; I bit my lip and climbed out the window. I tugged at the fire escape and slowly made my way down. The city was relatively quite below, at least as quite as it can get in New York. My feet hid the cold concrete with a soft thud. A cold breeze went through me and I instinctively crossed my arms around my chest to keep warm. I started walking down the streets through familiarity, my memories taking me where I needed to go without thinking.

The cold air felt good on my skin, it was the air that I missed- that I longed for. Looking up at the sky it was pitch black, the stars being overshadowed by the city lights that engulfed the city. As I walked futher done the street I realized where I was. I pulled my phone out of m pocket and looked at the time 4:45. I had been walking for over an hour now. I knew where I was. The building hadn't changed much, if at all.

I made my way towards the back of the building where the next fire escape was waiting for me. I jumped up and pulled it down, and started my climb to the window. After making way up a couple of floors I finally found it. I looked through the window and I saw them.

My mother was getting up from her bed, and getting ready for work most likely. She always liked to wake up early and make sure that she had everything ready for the day.

I could feel a smile creep on my face and I quickly let it fall.

My father was still sleeping soundly on the bed. I put my hand on the glass wanting badly to just be in the room with them.

My heartbeat was becoming rapid and my breathing ragid.

"Hello?"

I could feel my heart stop mid beat, I quickly moved away from the window and put my back against the wall.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Nothing dear, I just thought I saw her- someone. Never mind don't worry about it go back to sleep. "

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time."

The light flicked off and the room was dark. The tears streaming down my face was almost uncontrollable, I put a hand to my mouth and tired to muffle my sobs.

I needed to go.

I made my way down the fire escape as quickly as I could. What was I thinking? Why was I doing this to myself? I need to stop and just think, I need to calm down.

I stopped at the corner of the street and tried to take some deep breathes. I saw a van speed up in front of my and slide its doors open.

It can't be.

"Well it's good to see you again Viper."

I quickly turned and ran as fast as I could. The van cut me off and the doors opened once again. Two men got out and held me.

"Now, Now Viper did you think that you could get away that easily?"

I felt something hard hit the back of my head, and the world went dark.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chase's Pov**

Ooh man did sleeping in feel good. I stretched out my limbs letting my joints breathe. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I turned over to look at him.

I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Morning hot stuff"

He opened his eyes and looked down at me. He made a point to dramatically roll his eyes at my phrase.

"So what's on the plan for today?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I couldn't help but laugh. He let go of me and signed _More work on The Division?_

I pursed my lips "We could do that or-"

Snake Eyes quickly positioned his body on top of mine and kissed me. "Easy there tiger, I meant maybe sparing a little."

_I consider this sparing wouldn't you?_

He started kissing my neck and I gasped. "Ok if you put it that way" I brought his face to mine and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh God did I love this man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Viper's POV**

My eyes quickly shot open. I looked up and say that my hands were tied up a chain that was holding my body up. My arms were tingling; I must have been here for a while.

"Oh good you're awake. Now the fun can begin. We have missed you here Viper, and I hope that you've missed us as well. "

I started tugging at the chain, desperately trying to get it loose so that I could escape.

"Your breaking my heart, sweetie. You're not going anywhere. Not until I say so."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chase's POV**

After Snake Eyes and I 'spared', I had taken a shower and got some breakfast for all of us. It was about 8 in the morning now and we had to get started on locating the next best target Division wise.

"Breakfast Call!"

I set the food down on the table and started digging into my muffin and sipping on my coffee.

Storm Shadow came out of his room and took a bagel and sat down in the chair.

"Where's Sarah?"

He just looked at me and continued to smear his bagel with crème cheese.

"Hey, I asked you a question. The polite thing to do would be to answer me back."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Please don't give me that crap."

He sighed "I don't know she was gone when I woke up."

I set down my coffee and started picking at my muffin. "She probably went to go see her parents. I think it would be best to give her some space. She'll come back when she's ready."

"Whatever you say princess"

"Jackass"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Viper's POV**

I could taste the blood in my mouth. I spit it out and waited for the pain to come.

"Come on Viper you have to work with me here. You and I both know how this works. We have done this so many times together I think that we have this little scenario down to a T."

I swallowed and braced myself. I did know this scene. I had acted it out to many times, and it always ended the same. I just want to know how long I can hold out before I break this time. I have to try. I have to fight, if not for me than for Alyson and hell even Snake Eyes. I have to hold on for my friends. Just think of Tommy hold onto him and maybe I can make it through this.

I could feel tears staring to run down my cheeks.

"Have you way sweetheart. It's more fun for me anyways."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chase's POV**

"Ka Ryuu?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

Storm Shadow let out an almost growl like sigh "Ka Ryuu. It means fire dragon is Japanese".

"So that's the mob that we have to take down next" I leaned back on the sofa. "Japan it is then." I could see that Storm Shadow was visibly tense.

"Maybe we could try and stay away from the Arashikage?"

"Brilliant idea Alyson"

"Hey don't take that tone with my bud; I wasn't the one who was framed for killing my Master."

Snake Eyes tensed next to me. I almost forgot that it was a hard subject for him to talk about as well. "If it makes the both of you feel better than why don't why hold off on fire dragon and look for someone else and work our way back to them."

Storm Shadow just grunted and leaned back against the chair.

Well alright then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Viper's POV**

"Ok Ok!"

"I'm sorry Viper what was that?"

"I'll talk, just stop please!"

"That's my girl" I felt the chains release from my wrists and I fell to the floor. I rubbed my wrists and looked down at the floor.

"What do you want?"

"Oh what I always want information and someone to get their hands dirty." I was handed a towel and I wiped my face and my body clean of the blood that I had spilt.

"And you sweetheart are perfect for the job. You didn't think that we let you escape did you? You never really escaped. Truth is you never left. We have had you followed and tracked. "

What?

"But why-?"

"Why have we let you take apart our Division? We needed to do some in house cleaning and why risk our man power when you practically volunteered to do it yourself. You see we always knew that you would go running back to Chase; she was always our end game."

I could feel my body trembling with a new kind of rage.

"But damn it Viper, if we knew you were going to deliver us Chase, AND two more than capable ninja's? You did more than we ever dreamed you would be able to do. You were always disposable sweetheart, you still are. But let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

A hand reached out to help me off the ground. I took it and stood up as straight as I possibly could.

"That's a good girl. "

"What do you need?"

"Oh being helpful now are we?"

"I see it now. There wasn't ever really an escape. I'm stuck here. You basically have my soul. I can either make this easy or hard. And I'm done fighting, it's pointless. The game was riged, there was never any way I was going to win. I might as well stop fighting the evitable right?"

I felt a hand cup my face and hold it gently. "Was that so hard sweetheart?"

I shook my head no.

As I looked into my captors eyes I felt empty, cold even. But there he was. The man who had been put in charge of me since I first arrived at The Division. Aidan. He was tall and handsome. With brown eyes and dark hair. I admired him once, I might have even-

No. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I'm done now. I have to fight for my survival, damn everyone else.

"What do you need?"

"I need for you to take down your little team for us. If you can't get them to join us then kill them."

I opened my mouth to protest. "I know that you have come to love them, but they might have to go."

"No, no it's not that. People die. That's life, and caring about people only weakens you. There is no advantage in that. How will I take them out?"

"You know how Chase fights, use that. Snake Eyes shouldn't be a challenge if you take her out, he will become compromised. And as for Storm Shadow you have him wrapped around your little finger. He wouldn't kill you."

"Is that all?"

"For now, yes sweetheart. Clean up and go back to them. Act as if this never happened. We will meet again, and when we do you will know what to do. Understood?"

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chase's POV**

It was almost 6 at night and I was starting to get worried about Sarah. She had been gone too long, had something happened to her? Just as I was about to go out and look for her she opened the door and came in baring food.

She had a smile on her face and he set the food down on the table.

"Sarah?"

She turned her face and looked up at me with a smile "Yeah Alyson?"

"Are you- Is everything alright?"

"Everything is just peachy. I picked up some dinner. I figured you guys hadn't gotten anything to eat yet."

"Yeah- I mean we haven't eaten yet."

"Great. Have you seen Storm Shadow?"

"Yeah I think he's in the room. Are you sure you're ok?"

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Alyson will you relax, everything is fine. Now enjoy your dinner"

She picked up some food and made her way into her room.

I felt Snake Eyes come up next to me _everything ok?_

"I don't know."

_What do you mean?  
><em>I shook my head. "I don't know, I just- never mind. Sarah brought some food."

_That's nice._

"yeah. "

_Come on. Let's go eat. _Snake Eyes wrapped his arm around my waist. I picked up our food and we made our way to our bedroom. Everything was fine with Sarah right? You were to much Alyson relax.

(A/N)

There are no words to describe how sorry I am for not updating sooner, but college is a bitch. I will try and update when I can but don't expect a fast update. Have patience please. Let me know what you all think of this chapter. I will do my best to update this whenever I can.

Also hello to all of the new followers to the story! I welcome you with open arms!

Please review(:


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The Enemy

"Give me hope in silence

It's easier, it's kinder

Tell me not out of heartbreak

It plagues my soul, plagues my soul

We will not meet back on this road

Nothing gaining, truth be told

But I am not the enemy

It isn't me the enemy"

-Mumford and Sons

"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into the abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."

- Friedrich Nietzsche

**Viper's POV**

I set the food down on the table, and looked around for Tommy. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and I went rigid.

"Is everything alright?"

I turned to look him in the eyes and put a reassuring hand on his cheek. Smiling gently I answered "Of course everything's alright silly I just had to take care of something."

I could see Tommy studying me for a second. He nodded and picked up the food from the table and walked away. Swallowing hard I looked around the room and got my bearings. I know my mission, my assignment and I was going to get it done. I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed a change of clothes and closed the door. I walked over to the shower and let the hot water begin to steam up the room.

I began slowly taking off my clothes and examined my body in the mirror. The cuts would fade away quickly with the serum they gave me. Leaving only the old scars and erasing the new. The steam began to fog up the mirror and I made my way into the shower. Letting the hot water soothe my aching body was nice. All thoughts, all judgments, all previous concerns were gone. The Sarah that I thought was returning, that was beginning to return, had vanished the moment that they took me. All that was left now was Viper again.

When I had finished cleaning up and making sure all my cuts and bruises were covered. I walked over to the bed and saw Storm Shadow lying down with the back against the head board. He was reading a hotel magazine with little to no interest. As I got closer his eyes didn't waver from the glossy pages. He simply moved over to allow me space on the bed.

I crawled into bed next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I wasn't. I'm not tired."

I let out a small laugh and looked up at him. "Sure, ok. I can always tell when you're lying to me. You're not as good as you like to think."

He finally tore his eyes away from the page and looked and me. "I could say the same for you."

Not missing a beat I kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to make an honest girl of me yet." He looked at you as if he wasn't convinced. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "Ok you caught me. Seeing my parents today kind of threw me off. It was like looking into a movie of my old life. Nothing had changed my parents still had the same routine. The only thing missing was me. But I realized that I couldn't go back to who I was even if I had the chance to. I'm done too much, seen too much I could never be that girl again. And at this point I don't think I would want to."

I looked up at him and licked my lips. "All I want, all I need his right here in this room. I love you Tommy."

He brought his forehead down to mine and slowly brought lips to kiss mine. I ran my fingers threw his hair to pull him closer. I broke the kiss and turned away from him wrapping his arms around me. I felt him hold me tighter and rest his head in the crook of my neck. He kissed my neck and whispered goodnight.

After 20 minutes I could feel his breathing become shallower signaling that he was asleep. The moonlight seeped in through the curtains. I smiled as he unconsciously pulled me closer in his sleep. This might just be easier than I previously anticipated.

**Chase's POV**

After the incredibly weird day yesterday I had decided to get up early and try and find our next target. To say that yesterday had not gone according to plan would be a vast understatement. Sarah had gone 'missing' and I was left to deal with Tommy and Snake Eyes while also trying to figure out where to hit next. After all the research and files that I read I figured that the safest target to hit would be the Dekker Insitute located in London. I stretched out my neck and tired to start organizing strategies when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around and looked up to see Snake Eyes looking down at me.

_I've been looking for you everywhere. What time did you wake up?_

I glanced over at the tablet screen to my left and looked at the time. It was 7 in the morning. "I um I woke up at 5."

He continued to look at me. I rubbed my hands over my face "Ok so maybe I couldn't sleep well and I woke up at 3"

He sat down across from me and glanced over some papers.

_You shouldn't be doing all this work alone._

"Well with the Sarah's vanishing act and Mr. Moody I thought this might be the best idea to actually getting things done."

_And me?_

"You're great, but I can't focus as well when you're near me." I gave him a sly smile and I could see him shaking his head.

I saw my tablet light up and I looked at the screen. Jason was calling.

I touched the screen and his face appeared.

"Hi Jason, I know I said I was going to check in, but I've crazy busy here and-"

"Don't worry about it Al. I Just wanted to call you for some advice."

He looked panicked and stressed. I hadn't seen my brother like this since-

"Is this about that date that you went on?"

His eyes widened.

"Jason?"

His expression looked so pained and confused I didn't know what to think.

"Her name is Michelle."

It couldn't be. "LaChance? You went on a date with Michelle Lachance? The crazy hacker? What's her name?"

I felt a nudge and looked at Snake Eyes and he signed _Firewall. _

"Right Firewall"

I looked back at Jason waiting for an explanation. "Yeah, that's her. Look she was just so pretty, and wow does she know her way around a computer…"

"Earth to Jason" I rolled my eyes and he realized he had begun to space out.

"Sorry"

"Its fine don't worry about it. So what's the problem?"

Jason eyes wondered for a second before he spoke "Well it's just I've never exactly had a lot of experience with girls and I'm scared that I'm going to screw this up."

I smiled at my brother "Jason trust me, you are a great guy and she's well I doubt know much about other than the fact that she has a great taste in guys." I winked at him while a pink tint spread across his cheeks. "So don't worry ok? Just be yourself and treat her with respect."

Jason started to become visibly more relaxed and he smiled. "Thanks Aly, sorry for bugging you. I gotta go but thanks for the talk, send me the info for your next target and I'll get you set up."

"Thanks Jason"

"No problem Al, stay safe sis."

I smiled at him "Always"

The tablet went dark and sent Jason all of the info I had on where we needed to set up for the Dekker Institute. The doors opened and I saw Sarah and Storm Shadow walk towards us. I couldn't help but get a strange feeling in my gut as Sarah got closer. Something just wasn't adding up. Quickly shaking the feeling away I smiled at her.

Sarah sat down on the sofa and gave me a big smile. "So, where to next?"

(A/N)

Well, it's been about a year right? I have no excuse really other than college and life getting in the way. I almost have my AA and am working on transferring soon to get my bachelors. A lot has happened since the last time we spoke and I really do hope you all are doing well, and haven't forgotten about this little story that could. I know I never really did, I often found myself going back and reading what I wrote. Can I just give myself a little pat on the back on how well my grammar and spelling have improved?

I don't know when I will update again, but I will. I already know how this story is going to end, it's just getting there that's the tough part. So bear with me on this. I will update as soon as I can (hopefully you won't have to wait another year).

Thank you to all the new followers for reminding me how much I really love this story. Sorry I took so long to update, and it's probably not as long as you all would have liked.

Best wishes, and Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate.


End file.
